Trippin Over You
by Regas 27
Summary: Sakura is a dyslexic writing student at a prestigious academy, unfortuneatly her first day sucks.Except for one thing,her mysterious new teacher. What happens when this teacher helps Sakura take her writing and self confidence to a new level?Chap.20 fixed
1. Catch My Attention

I know what your thinking, why is she starting a new story when she hasnt finished the other two?

Well, one) this idea has been in my head for...forever. two) I really like this one, and i think you will too. So thats why.

Any way please enjoy! (CONTEST AT THE END)

* * *

Sakura stood outside the large academy. It was her first day, and she was scared. In fact she had begged her guardian, Tsunade to let her stay home today. That was a total no go. She didn't expect to get a 'yes' any way. She took a deep breath, her books clutched tightly to her chest. She was taking literature and writing classes, the same teacher for all of them thank god, now she just hoped he or she wasn't a complete asshole. Opening her eyes slowly she started the seemingly long trip up the two sets of stairs. Four steps a set.

When she reached the top she was knocked down by a very rambunctious blonde boy. Great all her stuff was on the ground including herself, could it get any worse?

"Hey, Im sorry!" The blonde haired blue eyed boy crouched down to help her with her books. "I was kinda running from one of my friends" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a red blush covering his face. "Im Naruto Uzumaki!" he held his free hand out to help her up.

She hesitated but returned the gesture and was pulled to her feet quite swiftly. Guess he's strong for a smaller sized boy. She smiled at him, they were the same height. "Nice to meet you Naruto, Im Sakura." She shook his hand and then let go, and shifted her books to her hip.

She was pushed forward by someone ramming into her shoulder, she stumbled and dropped her books again, and she hit her knees to pick them up once again. While she did this she heard the voice of the boy who had bumped into her.

"Hey, dobe, so this is where you ran off to, huh? We have like ten minutes before class starts, wait who's she?" The raven haired boy looked to his blonde companion for an answer as he pointed at the pinkette girl bent over a great deal of books.

"That's Sakura," Naruto bent down to help her, "And you just knocked her books out of her hands, again." Naruto helped her to her feet once again.

"Oh sorry, I was kinda in a hurry to get to dobe." He pointed next to him with his thumb as Naruto stood up next to him.

"It's ok." The raven haired boy was at least three inches taller than Naruto and her .Sakura also noticed how unbelievably cute he was, and Naruto wasn't that bad either. A new school, with _nice_ cute boys couldn't be entirely horrible.

"Oh, sorry again, Im Sasuke." He grinned at her. "You new?"

"Yeah… And I really don't know where to go." She shifted uncomfortably, and tightened her grip on the books as she heard more yelling behind her. This was so awkward!

"Well we can help, who's your teacher?" Naruto beamed at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Uh, Master Hatake…I think." She smiled nervously; the boys seemed not to notice.

"Oh are you serious?" Sasuke ran his hands down his face as he groaned in what she guessed was hate or extreme dislike.

"He's our teacher!" Naruto's grin widened. He too hated Hatake-sensei but he was happy to have class with such a pretty girl. The warmth was riding in his cheeks again.

"Wow, that's uh cool." She really didn't know what to say, and from Sasuke's reaction she guessed this Hatake guy wasn't a very nice teacher.

"Just follow us, but just a heads up, he is a complete dick_"

"Prick." Sakura cut in she hated it when people compared people to …that part of the body.

"Sorry, anyway, yeah he's a prick, and gives us these crazy homework assignments like on the first day we usually have to right out like twenty pages about what we did over break." Naruto rolled his eyes, as he rapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "That's why we failed his classes last year."

"Wow that's a lot…" Twenty pages? What the hell, we're teenagers our writing sucks! This dude must have a reading and writing fetish.

"Yeah…" A bell sounded in the Academy, "We better get to class, or he'll keep you in detention tonight." He and Sasuke separated and fell in step with her as they walked forward.

Sakura shook her head, today was going just dandy. She followed the boys through throngs of kids, teens and adults. Some gave her warning glances as she followed Sasuke, fan girls she guessed. Then wouldn't you know it, one of the 'fan girls' stuck there foot out and tripped sakura, her books scattered every where, Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared from sight and final bell had just rang. Great.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to eachother saving a seat for Sakura, who coincidentally didn't show up behind them, uh-oh. Naruto leaned across the aisle, and whispered to Sasuke "Where is Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and sat up straight to search the room no such luck. He was quickly drawn back to the front of the class room, by a loud thumping noise. Mr. Hatake was tapping his pencil in irritation on the large wooden desk. A desk that looked like it was about a hundred years old.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you mind telling the class and me what you're so interested in?" The silver haired man peered over his thin rimmed reading glasses, a black eye patch covering his left eye.

Sasuke cleared his throat anxiously, "Um, Sakura Haruno didn't make it to the class room, we were showing her the way, because she's new, and well I guess she got lost." Sasuke swallowed hard as raised his right eyebrow at his explanation.

"We?" His voice was emotionless, and stern.

"Me and, I mean Naruto and I, sir." Sasuke was glad he caught himself, if it wasn't one thing it was grammar that pissed Mr. Hatake off.

"Very well…" The silver haired man propped his pencil up behind his ear, and then turned to walk out of the classroom, but stopped and turned as he reached the door, "Shikamaru Nara, you're are in charge until I get back. Start the assignment on the board." Then he stalked out of the room.

The young man told to be in charge shot up at his name, drool running down his cheek from his earlier cat nap. "Wha…?" his voice was almost unheard as he lazily wiped the saliva from his face with the back of his hand. He was soon answered by his flamboyant best friend, Ino.

"He said that you are in charge until he comes back, and we're all supposed to start the assignment on the board." She punched him in the shoulder playfully, rendering him on the floor. Guess he wasn't awake yet.

"MmKay, you all heard her, do what ever she just said." Shikamaru yawned and rubbed at his ear, why was she his best friend? Oh yes, she is the only person who puts up with his lazy lethargic demeanor.

* * *

When the silver haired man stepped into the hall, three things caught his eye. One, the many notebooks scattered every which way but up. Two, the pink haired female sitting on the floor holding her scuffed up, bleeding knees. Three, she was all alone. Not a person had stopped to help her. He went to step forward, but stopped when he noticed the blue and green stripped notebook underneath his foot. He picked it up and immediately noticed the neat writing scrawled all over it. Focusing back at the girl, she had seemed not to notice his presence. Making his way down the corridor, he picked up her notebooks here and there until he came to stand in front of her.

He cleared his throat, as he bent down to her face to face. His face was blank as she looked up, her eyes watering with threatening tears. She reached up and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape before she met his one eyed gaze.

"Are you ok?" He held her books out to her, and stood back up when she took them.

"Y-Yeah, thank you." A slight smile tugged on her features. Her gaze shifted down to her books, he had picked them all for her; the smile broke free. "Thank you for picking my books up." She grinned up at him.

"Not a problem." He nodded his head "You're Miss Sakura Haruno, I'm presuming?" He offered his hand to help her up.

She took his hand, and stood up. His hands were three times bigger than hers, and they were warm. She went red in the face. Then she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I'm her, and you are?" Pulling her hand quickly from his the red in her cheeks became just the slightest bit darker, and if he seemed to notice he didn't show it.

"Mr. Hatake." He adjusted his glasses, avoiding contact with the left side of his face.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry I'm late for class, first days the hardest." She tried to seem cheery, but the heavy weight of having to deal with the whole day settled back in her chest.

"Yes it is, and well it looks like you have a good enough excuse to be late," he pointed to her scrapped up knees, which were no longer bleeding.

"Yeah, that's kind of how I met Naruto." she walked behind him sort of, following him as he led her to the classroom. She swore she heard him laugh before he cleared his throat again in response.

"Figures." She watched him as he shrugged his shoulders, stopping in front of a bland cheap wood door. "Duck." He said to her as he opened the door.

Before she could register what he had meant, she was slammed in the face with an eraser from the chalk board. She was knocked backwards, everything falling to the floor but her, who had been, unbelievably, caught in the arms of her new teacher. How had he…? She looked up at him, but his eye was else where, glaring at the culprit of the whole ordeal, in particular; A boy with long brown hair, and pale white/lavender eyes. He was attractive, but looked like a total ass when it came down to it. When she was back on her feet, her books in hand, she was called to sit next to Naruto, by the rambunctious boy himself.

* * *

"OI, Sakura, come sit next to me and teme!" he waved him arm; unsure what else to do she obliged him, and sat right next to Sasuke, on the opposite to him. "Just don't let Sasuke try and cope a feel, he's kinda ero." Naruto smiled his wide toothy smile at her, but soon looked away when Mr. Hatake walked back in with the boy; whose name she learned was Neji Hyuuga, in toe.

"Now that every thing is taken care of lets get started, shall we?" Mr. Hatake stood before the large class. He sighed inwardly; the boys in the back were messing around. Shikamaru was sleeping (again), Ino was ranting to the sleeping boy while she examined her nails, Naruto was again staring at Sakura (that was the third time since he'd walked back in), and Sasuke was focused on the floor more or less the front of the room. What pissed him off even more were the girls in the middle of the room whispering under their breath about Sakura, this he figured out because the girls kept pointing at her. What he was shocked to find was that Sakura herself had gotten out a notebook and a couple pens and pencils and was focus forward. He noted mentally noted to have a parent teacher conference with her guardian(s).

"First things first; the first day of school assignment." He received many moans and groans from the students that were awake. And a couple of snores from the one that wasn't. He had grown used to Shikamaru's narcolepsy, and now just informed him of what happened before or after class. "I decided to switch it up this year, and now you must write a six page story introduction. You don't have to write the story, just an introduction, and it has to be hand written," He watched as some students wrote this down, and as some still stared off into space.

He raised his eyebrow when Sakura raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Don't you think six pages are a little much for a story introduction?" She spoke clearly as if not nervous, but in reality her nerves were shredding themselves into little microscopic pieces.

"Do you?" The silver haired man leaned forward on his desk, it creaked under the weight.

"Yes, it should only take a page for a well written story to catch the readers' interest, and three at most for a slow moving story. So yes I do in fact think six hand written pages is a bit much." She stated matter of fact like. Her confidence diminishing with each glower she received from her peers.

Brains and beauty, Mr. Hatake mused. The girl sure did know her stuff. "Do you think you could catch my interest in just one written page, Miss Haruno?" No one had ever accomplished that feat except maybe Shakespeare, and a few others.

"I could do it in half." She covered her mouth quickly, now she was just digging her hole deeper. Great, just great!

"Fine, the rest of you six, miss Haruno, You must catch my attention in just one half of a page, Hand written. I wish you luck." He hated giving new student work like this but, she had seemed pretty confident.

The rest of class, she refused to speak. She had embarrassed her self so bad she thought she would faint. She also started noticing her teacher's features. He was young, defiantly, maybe late twenties early thirties at most, and he was cute. No cute wouldn't be the word. Down right sexy, was more like it. His lone uncovered eye was a dark, ash blue color, he had a long nose that slanted ever so slightly to the left, and his unruly silver hair looked so soft. Not to mention the light silvery stubble covering his chin, showing that he hadn't shaved in a couple days. He was gorgeous, she laughed silently to herself; he should be a model not a teacher. One thing bugged her though; his eye patch was wearing at her already shredded nerves, what was the story behind that?

* * *

When the lunch bell rang all the kids in the room dashed for the door, knocking a student or two over, they soon picked them selves up and they too were down the hall in a matter of seconds. Mr. Hatake sighed, as he left the room for a minute. God did teaching a bunch of disorderly children take a toll on you, he rubbed the back of his neck, couldn't get much worse than this though. Pushing the teachers' room door open, he meandered his way to the fridge and pulled out a bag with his name on it. He closed the fridge slowly eavesdropping on some of the other fellow teachers, catching something about a student being dumped, some one finding hearts drawn around their name in a student's notebook, and some other stories lacking excitement. When he walked into his room he was taken off guard by a pink haired girl with her face in her notebook, literately. Setting his bag on his desk, he sauntered to her desk and crouched down in front of it fingers resting on the edge helping him keep balance.

"Whatcha doing?" He slurred his words as his stomach growled, that's what you get for fasting.

"Working on my homework." She didn't look up because she now knew his voice, the way he walked (a slight limp due to his left leg) and her favorite, the way he smelled.

"During lunch break? Even I'm not that crazy." He didn't move, but instead bounced on the balls of his feet a little.

"They're serving meat today, im strictly vegan." She still didn't look up when he took the black mechanical pencil out of her hand and studied it keenly.

"Fasting is bad." He handed the pencil back to her; standing up straight he stretched his hands high above his head. A few pops and cracks were the result. He moseyed back to the old wooden desk and opened the brown paper bag, pulling out a clear container containing a salad and a coffee mug filled with none other than black coffee. Looking back to the pinkette girl, he sighed inwardly his fast would just have to go a bit longer; like until dinner at nine o'clock at night.

Sakura jumped when a plastic container filled with salad fell on her desk, she looked up to Mr. Hatake standing in front of her his hand on his hip. "What's this?" she questioned nervously.

"Food." He shrugged and sat down next to her in Sasuke's desk.

"Why?"

"Because it's good."

"What? I mean why did you give it to me?" She set her pencil down and shifted her body so that she was facing him.

"Because fasting at your age is a bad thing, besides im not hungry." That was a total lie. He was starving!

"You can have it, Im not hungry, and I usually don't eat lunch anyway." She beamed at him, "Oh yeah, what kind of stories _do you_ like?"

He cocked his visible eyebrow in her direction, "What?"

"My homework assignment is to catch your attention…with an introduction, remember?" Sakura started messing with her pencil, rolling around and spinning it on its tip.

"Oh yeah. Well, I like all kinds of genre's so anything is good." He rubbed the right side of his face, flinching when his hand slipped slightly to the left.

Sakura noticed this but brushed it off as nothing important and went on with their conversation. "Ok that makes this so much easier." She started writing again.

"You keep telling yourself that." He shook his head with a laugh and stood back up and took the salad off the edge of her desk. If she wasn't going to eat it he was.

He sat at his desk and started eating but was rudely interrupted by the class bell. He shot Sakura a warning glance when she started giggling at him and his horrible timing.

* * *

When the hellions called his student were all back In the classroom he started lecturing them about poetry and the different types; such as haiku's , couplets, triplets, ect. To his dismay Naruto actually raised his hand to correct his pronunciation of the word(pneumono-ultra-microscopic-silico-volcano-koniosis) , which he used it in an excerpt from a very dramatic story. When this happened he received many huh's, what's, and dude's. No more big words for this class. When the final bell rang, every sat very edgily on their seats waiting for two more students to finish their pre-semester tests; Sakura and Shikamaru. The second hand on the clock ticked and tocked quietly, but to many of the students it sounded like loud explosions of the rest of the day fading away. Until Shikamaru slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room handing his silver haired teacher the test, leaving Sakura as the only person left with one.

That's when the silver haired man noticed she was only about halfway done, and so he decided to dismiss the rest of the class in an attempt to make it just a little easier on her. When all the students but her were gone he walked up to her,

"Are you alright?" he crouched down on the balls of his feet again watching as she erased what she had just written.

"No." her reply was blank lacking her usual spunk.

"Why?"

"I, I," she sighed heavily "I can't read this…" She turned her head to the side in shame.

"I see…" he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Define I cant read this…is it blurry or something?" he crossed his arms across the front of her desk and set his chin on them as the after school bell rang.

"Its really blurry, and some letters look backwards and stuff." Every thing she read always looked like this, except her own writing, so she always passed it off as nothing, just a text reading problem.

"Ahh, Have you ever been diagnosed with dyslexia?" He started messing with her pencil, and she held her head in her hands groaning in irritation. He hoped she wasn't dyslexic; she seemed like a promising student if any.

"No…" she avoided eye contact. "Please don't tell my aunt, she'll be disappointed that I didn't tell her I was having problems, I'll do anything to not have her know. Please?" The tone of her voice was on the thin line between a whine and a cry.

"You know that I can't make that promise right now, but maybe I could make a little proposition?" he returned her pencil to the little notch carved in the desk.

"Like what?" She looked to his lone eye, and found no emotions but this strange glint that gave her the creeps. If she had to categorize what she thought it meant or was close to she would have guessed lust, but he was her teacher they don't lust over student do they?

"Like I could help you with you reading problem but you would have to stop questioning my methods in class. Such as my rhyming exercise, got it?" He couldn't help but be nice, she was so spunky and adorable and this was soo against his rule book thinking these thoughts.

"Ok. It's a deal." She smiled unsurely.

"Good, now finish your test at your own pace. We'll start with your reading another day." He stood up to his full height and rested a hand on his stomach as it rumbled loudly.

"And you better eat." She didn't look up but she could hear his stomach growling, and remembered earlier as he sat down and the bell rang. She had found it humorous and he had only glared at her and warned her that it wasn't as funny as she thought.

He laughed lightly, and hummed in agreement as he ambled back to the beaten desk that had once been his teachers before him. Mr. Namikaze his name was or something, he was a nice man but a terrible accident cut his life short, he was a young man at that age too, about twenty-seven or so. The silver haired man shook the thought from his head, so sad.

He focused on his lunch, sighing in relief as he took the first bite. No food for two days this salad felt like heaven in his stomach. He really should see a doctor about his eating habits, I mean seriously going a whole day with out being hungry, then feeling like you haven't eaten for months; strange strange habits.

When Sakura finished her test and left, he had immediately went to grading it and became fascinated by her writing style. The way her words slanted changed every so often giving him the appearance that she was fully ambidextrous, a strange feat for someone who is dyslexic. What surprised him more was that she was the only one who had passed, and with a ninety-nine at that.

He sighed gravely as his leg started hurting, along with the entire left side of his body. Defiantly time to go home. As he went to leave, he noticed she had forgotten the blue and green striped notebook from earlier under her seat.

'Leave it, just leave it Kakashi, it's only going to make your life more of a hell than it already is…' he knew the little voice inside his head was right, it would be safest just to leave it, and with that he locked the door and started the long walk home.

* * *

OKay i hoped you guys liked it! I know it's really OOC but i thought it was nice, and now ffor the contest!

Okay i will update in January so the latest i will except entries is... January 10th. It is just a short little thing, for Sakuras story introduction ( full credit to authors!) Reqirements: No more than 400 words, genre doesnt matter, rating of story: Teen-Mature, and Have fun! Seems easy enough, so please submit and catch Kakashi's attention as well! just dont get hit in the head with a chalk eraser.


	2. Whataya Want From Me

**Okay, im sorry the up date took longer than i planned. I lost what i typed over the last week and was freaking out so i did the best i could. And the winner of my contest was**

_-ForsakenKalika_

**Thankyou for the entry, it actually helped me alot and went along well with what was happening later in the chapter, and what are the chances of the same color, same type of car? Anyway and thankyou to the other entries as well.**

**I totally took the title for this from Adam Lamberts new song, Whataya Want From Me. **

**So please enjoy this chapter, and please comment! **

* * *

When Sakura got home later that night, she was greeted by the soothing warmth of the electric heater in her living room. The wind outside had really picked up since this morning and Sakura now regretted leaving the small two bedroom apartment with out a coat. She smiled as she heard her aunt yelling at her know-it all cousin, Shizune. Hard to believe that they are even mother and daughter… they were just polar opposites. Setting her books on the kitchen table, she meandered to the fridge opened it up and pulled out a small red apple, McIntosh or something. Kicking the door shut with her foot, she slowly walked into her aunt's bedroom to find Shizune crying into said aunt's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sakura bit into her apple, brow furrowed as she leaned against the dark wood frame. Figures someone did something wrong in the life of Shizune.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later." Tsunade signaled the pink haired girl out of her room with a hand gesture.

"'Kay." Turning around, Sakura sauntered down the hall and into her bedroom, the one she shared with her older cousin. The room was small, but cozy; with a dark mahogany colored door, dark lime green walls and one small window. She hopped onto the one of the small feather beds, hers, with a relaxing sigh, and stared up at the ceiling. Wow was today weird… let's just hope tomorrow goes better….

Looking at the alarm clock sitting on the table between the beds, she moaned as she read eight-thirty one…eight? What? She sat up and looked at it again…oh three-thirty one, damn dyslexia. Lying back down, she rested her arm over her eyes thinking of her new teacher. What was up with the eye patch? And the limp…was he in the army? Or something, there was defiantly a story behind that and she was going to find out. But some other day… She yawned. That would be too much effort at the moment… she smiled slyly as she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next day started like the first, except for the being knocked over part…thank god. Sakura had met Naruto and Sasuke at the top of the steps, ( with a coat this time ) and they had walked to class together, they were the only people she considered friends at the moment, even if she had just met them, they had welcomed her in.

Naruto had forgotten to do his homework, along with Sasuke who had only gotten about half of it done. They kept complaining how lucky Sakura was, only having to do half a page but in all actuality hers was harder, but she wasn't going to complain it was a lot better than six hand written pages. She smiled as she heard more people moan at what the black board said,

_1.)Get out writing notebook._

_2.)Hand forward last nights homework._

_Any one without their homework done will have detention! No exceptions._

Sure he wasn't a complete loonytoon, but he was defiantly riding the thin line between somewhat sane and nutcase. She just hoped he kept riding that line, who knows what, could happen if he fell off?

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by a deep baritone voice saying her name, a very familiar baritone voice.

"Miss Haruno, welcome back to our world, now will you please turn around and hand forward your row's papers?" Mr. Hatake was leaning on his desk, looking forward with a smile in his eye. He found humor out of her embarrassment, now isn't that nice?

Smiling deviously at him, she reached back and grabbed the small stack of papers and piled them neatly on the front of her desk. "I passed them as far forward as I can, and your rules are no standing up in class, so come and get them if you want them." She crossed her arms at his shocked facial expression, and she really didn't want to misbehave but she was angry inside and needed to take it out somehow. So why not take it out on him, he would probably take it the best.

She defiantly wasn't stupid, and she had a point he had never said bring them up to his desk, why the hell was she always right?! "This is the only time next time I expect you to bring them up to me." He scowled at her as he walked to her desk and picked up the pile, her half page introduction sitting on top of the stack. OH was this going to be good.

"Yes sir." She sighed, well that wasn't any fun she didn't even get detention or anything. "But what if there isn't a next time?" she pulled a pencil out of her forest green shoulder bag.

"I…"he looked down to the stack of papers for an answer…but they didn't reply, "We'll see what happens when we get there now wont we?" He tossed the papers onto his desk before lifting himself onto it to face the class. "Today we will be writing haiku's; can someone who actually paid attentions yesterday tell me what that is? Anyone?" He watched as Sakura glanced around the room, seeing as no one else was answering she raised her hand slowly. "Yes, Sakura?"

"A haiku is a seventeen syllable poem, with three lines, five syllables for lines one and three, seven syllables for line two, and it generally and almost usually describes nature and emotion in the same." Her face flared a dark red color as some students in the back scoffed at her, whispering a few teacher's pets here and there along with some know-it-all(s). Kakashi watched as she slinked down further in her chair at an attempt to hide herself, she really was smart.

"Very good, that's quite an impressive description seeing as we only discussed the different types, not what they were." He smiled at her, showing his clean white teeth. A very heart-warming smile in Sakura's eye's. "As for the rest of you, seeing as how you all didn't know that, I tauight it last year for three months" he mumbled that last part under his breath "are to right out six haiku's and hand them in. she gave you the description now lets see who paid attention." His replies were many moans and groans and some malign comment toward himself and Sakura. He brushed them off as he sauntered up to Sakura's desk and crouched much like he had the day before.

"Yes?" she whispered quietly as he eyed her suspiciously. Was she in trouble? The panic started rising in her. Yes she wanted detention but did it have to be so scary?

"I want to talk to you out in the hall…you're acting strange." He whispered back at her, as she sat up straight at the last comment. Typically he could get a feel for a students personality in a couple periods, he had picked hers up a little slower, but still picked enough up to know that something was on her mind and upsetting her.

"Ok." She set her pencil down, and stood up from the desk. She patted down the white shirt she was wearing; it had rode up some and was quite uncomfortable. Following him into the large hallway that she had first met him in yesterday, she trembled with excitement. This was so awkward, she really didn't want to talk about it and she guessed he could probably see that.

"Is something bothering you Sakura?" He shut the door with a click, and turned to her hands shoved deep in his pockets. When she flinched at his words he knew whatever it was, was probably going to make him regret asking.

"Ye-No, Nothing at all." She avoided eye contact afraid that he would see right through her, and as if he read her mind he spoke up,

"Yes there is. You keep shifting your gaze, which means your nervous, but your not blushing like you usually do, so that either means I'm right or I make you nervous or both."

That was and understatement, made her nervous? If it wasn't for her great self control she would be passed out on the floor, or in his arms…and her family problems weren't the greatest either. "Uh, both." It was almost a whisper, but it was just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Ok, why do I make you nervous?" He pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest, leaning against the large doorway. She was fidgeting with her hands in front of her stomach.

"I don't know…you just do?" She fixed her eyes on the grey tile below them. Wow they paid more for the floors than they did for the desks, I mean seriously who's going to fall through the floor it's the desks they should worry about.

"All right, now do you mind telling me what else is bothering you?" He rested his hand on her shoulder in a caring way trying to comfort her.

"My, my cousin, well she's more like a sister because im being raised by my aunt, but anyway, she uh, she's pregnant and she's only eighteen and her boyfriend just left her, he found out, and we don't have the money to raise or support a baby and we don't have the space and it's really bothering me, I mean it shouldn't but it does because , because the women in our family often have a hard time giving birth, that's how my mom died, and I don't want her to die…" She broke out in sobs, "They're the only family I have left and it scares me to death thinking that she could die just because she got pregnant, and it wasn't even her fault! If the Asshole wasn't such a pig… I mean he raped her for god's sake and Ahh" She yelled punching a fist at the stone wall, actually cracking it slightly. God did it feel good to vent some anger.

Her silver haired teacher only watched as she vented and took it out on the wall, better that than him. He winced as the wall cracked under the force of her fist, did she pack one hell of a wallop or what? Resting his hand on her shoulder again as silent tears fell from her cheeks he pulled her into a hug; resting his chin on top of her head he tried to calm her down as she sobbed into his chest wetting his shirt with tears. Poor girl had been through hell…Her mother died, she's dyslexic to an unknown extent, and her cousin was raped and pregnant. Could it get any worse? 'Wait I take that back'

Sakura welcomed the sympathetic hug; at least someone cared what she thought. She tightened her grip around his waist as she began to cry harder, she really didn't want to cry, it just came, and came hard. She also noted how good he smelled, a light musky scent that made her mouth water along with her eyes, why was he so damn appealing?!

It had been a couple minutes since either of them had spoke when Sakura's weeping had finally died down to a few hiccups here and there, Mr. Hatake's grip on her loosened and he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her face, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah…" She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her coat. God was he … Man she was so not falling for a man she just met was she?! The question kept playing through her head. Love at first sight didn't exist it just couldn't.

"Good." He smiled at her again, and began walking back into the classroom but not before warning her, "Duck." He swung the door open, and she was planted in the nose, once again with a chalkboard eraser, she fell back only to be caught in the arms of her watchful teacher, Hehehe she could get used to that. 'Wait how had he, he was in front of me…'Sakura thought silently as he helped her to her feet before scolding the culprit,

"Son of a Bitch Neji, get your ass to the fucking Dean's office now before I drag it down there my self, am I understood?!" He pinched the bridge of his nose; his newly formed headache was getting the better of him. Now he knew what she felt like after punching the wall, it felt good to expel some anger.

After Neji had walked out, he received one long whoa from Naruto, "Whoa…Dude you said the F-word in school and the B-word…" Naruto winced as Sasuke slapped him in an attempt to get him to be quiet and not get the same scolding Neji had received.

The glare the silver haired teacher sent his blonde student was enough to scare off a whole hoard of samurais, no joke. It sent chills down Sakura's body, he was very intimidating.

The rest of class went by very slowly, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang. Mr. Hatake followed the same routine as yesterday grabbing a brown bag off of the counter in the teachers' room and walking back into his classroom finding the pinkette sitting in his room yet again writing something in her starred notebook. Just what was in that notebook? He sat down at his desk pulling out a book instead of food. Damn eating habits.

He was sitting at his desk reading, Romeo & Juliet. But the dark red blush on his cheeks told another story. When he released a small groan, Sakura shot up in dismay, thinking it was nothing she ignored it and went back to work. Then though, in a very fast movement he jerked up slamming into the bottom of the desk making a loud banging noise against it, he moaned again. Wait, was he...masturbating in school?

She blushed deeply; this was so wrong and so appealing at the same time! When he groaned again, this one was throatier and desperate her face went red with embarrassment. Oh this was not happening!

When his other hand slowly made its way under his desk; she spoke up trying to not to laugh.

"Mr. Hatake, Do you think reading that in school is appropriate? What if the dean were to walk in?" Sakura rested her chin in her hand. He went stiff, in more than one way she was guessing.

He looked up in shock. What did she...? "Uh what do you mean?" his hand was brought back up

"You're reading something dirty possibly porn, because I know that Romeo& Juliet isn't a very smutty story...and for a literature teacher to be blushing? And stuff,"

"Oh shut up!" He slammed his book down with a snap, a little too forcefully for his liking; His glass of soda fell, drenching his pants and his hard on with sticky liquid. "F-U-C-K ME!!" he jumped up Sakura gasped in surprise seeing he was wet, hard and what he had just screamed, she felt light headed before every thing went black.

She woke up to someone lightly patting her cheek,

"Sakura, are you ok?" Kakashi watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He was so going to pay for that. Just what was he thinking?

"Huh? I, err yes?" She sat up slowly, her head throbbing. She had the strangest feeling it wasn't what she just witnessed that put her on the floor.

"Good. Sorry about that, it wasn't what it looked like I swear," He smiled at her, it melted her heart. How old was he? No, no bad Sakura he your teacher, bad!

"Sure you say that, but can you prove it?" She smiled back as she grabbed his hand and was helped to her feet. His hands were large and cold, but you know what they say cold hands warm hand.

"Yes actually, you see I kind of glued my hand to my pants and was trying to get it unstuck." He showed her the glue on his knee and his bandaged hand.

"But what about…never mind." She blushed.

Soon after the bell rang and the throng of kids returned to the room, Kakashi announced he was reading the most creative intro he received. When Sakura realized it was hers she slumped in the desk trying to hide her self from the world.

"The title of this particular introduction is 'Hates go Hand in Hand'" he swallowed hard.

"There are two things in this world I cannot stand; hospitals and dogs. Not all dogs, simply the slobbering, biting, 'bite-your-face-off' dogs. Life had a cruel sense of irony; it seemed, as this morning, one had put me in the other.

I'll admit, I shouldn't have run, or rather attempted to run. And perhaps, rather than try to climb a fence, I could've gone through the gate to the yard across the street. Hindsight's twenty-twenty, I guess.

It's safe to say, I hate dogs even more now, though that emotion is still nowhere near comparable to the deep loathing I feel for hospitals.

Perhaps it has something to do with having spent most of my childhood in one. Losing one's left eye, and having a shoddy transplant performed subsequent to the injury would do that, I suppose. I can still recall the furrowed brow of my makeshift surgeon, and the feeling that I should have just slept in that day.

The smell of antiseptic as the nurse cleans the deep lacerations on my back makes me nauseous. I find myself wondering how she can be so composed, knowing I lost a kidney to a pit bull. The brunette woman smiles demurely, and pats my hand in what I'm sure is supposed to be compassion. It just feels like patronization and pity, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

A thought occurs to me; when the hell did I get so jaded?  
Seeing me resigned to my thoughts, the nurse leaves, closing the poorly painted door with a near silent 'click'. I should feel bad for ignoring her attempt at comfort, but I can't.  
As I drift off from the pain medication, I smirk. She probably thinks me the typical, glowering teenager who hates the world because his parents bought him the red Audi instead of the black one. My thoughts turn to dreams, and I am alone once again." When he was done, every one was open mouth with shock, who had written that!?

"Um, sensei did you really spend your life in a hospital? A' cause you got a red Audi as well as the eye patch thing." Naruto spoke up first; that was so good it was scary and it had caught his attention. Was it Sakura who had written it?

"No. It's not about me." Sort of… what does she want from me, now im her muse? He rolled his eyes she was defiantly one of a kind, that's for sure.

Sakura scoffed at his answer, of course it was. And he probably knew that but no use in speaking up for something she didn't have to.

The rest of class was boring just going over different poems and stuff, like tanka's, and rengas. Why was poetry important? When final bell rang Kakashi dismissed everyone but Sakura, her little essay was a lot more than he bargained for.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She stood at his desk, books in hand ready to leave.

"Yes actually, I want to know who this story is based off of." He folded his arms over his broad chest. Sakura licked her lips and thought how warm that chest might be against her own body.

"I um, based it off of you. That's only because you wanted me to catch your attention, you didn't specify how, so I thought that might." She set her books down and grabbed one of the stools next to his desk. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Well, I'm proud of you, it was very… different. In a good way and it would defiantly make a good story, here." He handed her paper back and she squealed in joy.

"An A+ really?" She smiled proudly.

"Yes first one I have ever given out I think." He leaned back in his chair and watched as she raved over her neatly written paper. "Now about your reading problem…"

She looked up, Ah man. "What about it?"

"It might not be dyslexia, but then again it could be. So I need to know how you read things and such before I can say what it is."

"Things are blurry, backwards sometimes and I mistake something for others. Is that a sufficient description?"

"Yup. You can go now."

Sakura went to leave, but turned back when she reached the door, "Sensei?" well that was shorter than expected.

"Hmm" he didn't look up.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I mean I just Wanna know" What the hell possessed me to say that!?

"Hmm, perhaps yes but I think people should know eachother more before they commit. Any thing else?"

"Yes actually, you should drive your red Audi to school." She smiled as she walked out the door leaving her teacher in shock yet again.

He sat there looking at the dark door where the most creative girl he had ever met just walked out. How had she known about the car, he had walked to work.

Love at first sight of course he believed he was in love with her and she was his student! Not something he went for, but she was different.

Sakura was greeted by Naruto when she stepped outside, he was smiling. "Hey Sakura-Chan." A red blush covered her cheeks.

"Hi did Sasuke ditch you?"

"Yes, for his GF, you know the blonde with the pig tails Tamari?" He fell in step with her as they walked down the leaf covered sidewalk. The autumn weather here was beautiful, cold but beautiful.

"Yeah I know who she is. She doesn't seem like his type though, im guessing she wears the pants in the relationship?" Tamari was defiantly the demanding type.

"Good guess. He's crazy for her though, just like I am for Hinata." He sighed at the thought of the shy girl. They had been dating for about a year.

"The shy girl?"

"Yup. She's a beauty aint she?" he cooed over her.

"She is pretty…"

"So who do you like?" he grinned as Sakura went red in the face.

"I can't tell you…" She smiled, "So tell me more about the Cool-quad."

"Is that what were called now? Well, supposedly were the four best looking coolest guys in the school and every girl wants to date us." He shoved his hands in his pockets as the wind picked up. "Basically the bad boys."

"Ahh I see, I know there's you, Sasuke, and Neji but who's the fourth?" She leaned against him in a friendly manner.

"Oh that's Gaara, the red head." He returned the gesture as they walked under the large oak trees shading the sidewalks with reds, oranges, and browns. There were even a few purples.

"Ok, well I see why he's in the group he is almost a good looking as Se" She caught her self in the nick of time.

"As who?"

"Uh, Seku. My old friend." That was a total lie. How did Seku sound like Sensei?

"Ok, well heres my stop I'll see you later." He smiled and waved as she ran up a long driveway to a large white house with black shingles. She grinned as she saw a blonde about the age of three run out and hug him, his sister she guessed.

Sakura arrived at home around four; she had taken some detours around town and found it quite an interesting place. With a park colored in warm hues and shades of red and purple.

She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the table,

_I took Shizune to the hospital; she was having bad pains,_

_Love you, Tsunade. _

_Ps. there is some left over pizza in the fridge, just heat it up._

Well at least there was a note.

After cooking her dinner, sakura fell asleep on their leather couch with the TV tuned into one of those vampire dramas that her aunt didn't approve of. Well another night of being alone wasn't anything new, with aunt Tsunade's drinking problems and Shizune always out somewhere this was almost normal for Sakura.

**

When Kakashi walked through the front gates of his property he realized just how true his little student's story was. He had inherited the Hatake mansion, and everything that came with it. 'Maybe I was a glowering teenager.' He shook his head as he walked up the long driveway, setting his things on the front patio before meandering outback to the larger than life storage shed.

The shed its self was the size of a large house and then some, holding in it the most valuable things he had become heir to. He slid the large doors open, revealing a few statues here and there and the six cars on the front with dust covers on them. He walked to the one with the black dust cover, this had been his father's car; with a strong heave the cover slid off of the car; the black viper gleamed as Kakashi slid his hand along the hood of the car. What people wouldn't give to have a car that ran like this one? Walking away from the car he sauntered to the one with the pink dust cover, but hesitated pulling it off. He hadn't seen this car since his mother died, his father refused any visitation of it, even to himself; said it was just a bad reminder of what once was. He pulled hard slipping the cover off revealing the deep purple dodge charger. He looked away and walked to the blue dust cover car and eased it off, his red Audi. He had so many nice cars but didn't drive any of them. What kind of man was he?

Walking to the driver's side, he opened the door and got inside, slamming the door behind him. It felt good to be behind the wheel again, he reached up and pulled the visor down letting the keys fall to his lap. He stared at them, he hadn't driven anything since that day…Shaking the thought from his head; he put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He revved the engine before driving the car out of the shed. Oh man did he miss this.

* * *

Im sorry about the whole car thing its just i think he would be so sexy driving an expensive car...Dont you?

Anyway, thanks for reading this. I give credit to my good frien Andy Skyler for the awkward uh-hum hand-glue-pants part. It was her Idea so thanks girl, i loved how it fit in.

And wow...Could her life suck anymore?

Well, i will update ASAP this time promose, and ill try not to loose everything again. - Shikatemakakasaku


	3. Step by Step

Thanks to all who reviewed my story! 11 reviews may not be alot but its you few people who do review that keep me going, so thanks, and next chapter their will be a contest...i would love it if you entered!

Please enjoy. I enjoyed this chapter...

* * *

Sakura woke up early, only to find her relatives weren't home yet.

"Figures…" She scoffed as she walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a white button up shirt that had sleeves that went to her elbows, she pushed that drawer in and pulled out the one below it. She was way too organized. She pulled out a neatly folded black skirt that fell to her knees; the skirt had been a gift and looked much like those ones that the business women wore, the skin tight hugging ones. Sliding the drawer shut, she walked to the other dresser and pulled open the top drawer, ok maybe she wasn't that organized. She searched through her underwear and bra's trying to find a matching set. Looks like this would be laundry week; she pulled out a green bra and a black pair of panties along with a grey tank top to wear under her shirt. Closing the drawer with her hip, she left the room and walked down the small hall to the bathroom.

She opened the door and walked in, setting her things on the sink before turning around to flick the lights on. The lights over the sink weren't bright, but a dull yellow, just enough for it not to hurt when she turned them on. Pulling her night shirt over her head she tossed it into a pile of dirty clothes in the corner and slipped her bra on, hooking it in the front. Next she pulled the grey cotton top over her head and adjusted so it covered her bra. Why was getting dressed in the morning such a hassle? Sakura put the rest of her clothes on rather slowly. By the time she had dressed it had taken about twenty minutes.

"Uhh, I am not a morning person." She whined at herself in the mirror as she attempted brushing out the mob of hair on her head. Talk about 'bed head' and she didn't even sleep on a bed last night! When she had finally brushed it down smooth and straight she pulled it back into a pony tail, with a few strands hanging down at the sides making her forehead seem not so big. She grabbed her green tooth brush out of the little cup on the counter and brushed her teeth quickly.

She sprinted out of the bathroom to the kitchen window to see how dark it was out. It wasn't too dark but enough that the street lights were still on, and that's when she noticed the red Audi driving by; no not driving, racing by. Could it be? And if it was, why was he driving like a street racer; he didn't seem the type?

Ignoring the urge to call her aunt, Sakura grabbed her green shoulder bag off of the table and through it over her shoulder. It couldn't hurt to get to school early, could it? Walking out the front door, she slammed it shut making sure to wake her neighbor up. The old asshole, always trying to get aunt Tsunade arrested. Running to the end of the hall, she climbed out the window onto the outside things that were on the sides of apartment buildings, dammit it had rained last night, she tightened her grip on the ladder as she climbed down. When she reached the bottom she jumped backwards and landed in a muddy water puddle.

"Son of a Bitch!" Her voice cracked as she bellyached about her now wet legs. Wiping the water off the best she could, she started down the ally with a slow walk. And just her luck, it started down pouring, soaking her and her school things.

She trembled as she walked through the rain towards the large academy,

'Only ten more blacks to go.' She tried to seem optimistic but it wasn't working out so well.

She kept walking, and took a detour through the park, only to be greeted by the same red Audi from earlier driving through a puddle splashing her with mud. "Shit!" She looked down at her now brown shirt as it clinged to her skin, but the guy had enough nerve to back up and apologize, what a gentlemen, eh?

"Hey Im sorry…Sakura?" He had hardly recognized her; of course she wasn't the only thing on his mind at the time either.

"Sensei? Oh this is great…" Her face went red with embarrassment, it was him driving by this morning, and then he just had to go and get her all wet and dirty, 'Bad Sakura! That is not an appropriate thought.' She shook what she had just thought from her head.

"Um, Im sorry, need a ride?" He Leaned over and opened the passenger side door.

"Yeah actually that'd be nice." She squeezed her shirt out the best she could before getting in. OMG heated seats! She sighed at the warmth.

"Soo, what were you doing out in the rain this early?" He turned down his radio a little.

"Um, I was walking to school…early." She noticed he had the same pants as yesterday on but a different shirt. Had he been driving all night?

"Oh…Why? Who wants to go to school early?" He sharply turned a corner, causing them to drift.

Sakura's grip on her seat arm tightened; did he know how fast he was going? She sat up a little to look at the speedometer …ninety-five miles per hour!! She looked to him then back at the dashboard hoping this was a crazy dream. "Uh-umm, I-I d-do, because I-I w-ass alone…"

"You ok?" He looked at her questioningly, as she shuddered in the seat.

"N-nop-pe." She stuttered as she saw him look away from the road.

"What's wr-OH Shit!" He swerved barely missing an oncoming truck, and sent them into a spinning fit off the road into the ditch. When the car came to a stop, neither person spoke but just sat there trying to catch their breaths as they comprehended what just happened.

"T-that was-s…" Sakura placed her hand to her chest as her heart raced, it thundered at an unbelievable rate, and her stomach felt as if it was tied in a knot and burning. That was the most…

"Well…"

"Yeah." Sakura broke out I laughter and receive a look of worry from her sensei but she didn't care that was the most fun she had had in years! "Oh my god, can we do that again?"

Was she serious? He couldn't help but laugh as well, it was fun, dangerously life threatening but fun. "Maybe in another hundred years…I think I should slow down a bit."

"Ha-ha, ya' think?" She smiled broadly at him and he shifted gears and pulled them out of the ditch. He patted the car and said something. "Did you just apologize to your car?"

"Yes and Yes." He smiled back; his eye patch was a dark blue color today.

"You are so weird." Her smile broadened, as he made a pouting face.

"Well that's not nice…I didn't have to give you a ride." He smiled brighter as she slapped him playfully,

"Well you did, I guess you aren't a horrible man."

"Is that what im called now?"

"No you're called a selfish, growling, backstabbing mother fuc_" He reached a hand over

"I get it. I get it. Im an ass." He smiled wryly as she started laughing.

"That's not even the half of it. I don't see why people say those things though, I mean sure you're arrogant and a bit of a spaz, but you aren't horrible." She leaned back against the seat, and pondered the fact she wasn't the least bit shy around him, just nervous.

"Well…you should see me when im mad then." He laughed.

"I did yesterday, when you yelled at Neji." She searched through her wet bag and pulled out her starred notebook and a mechanical pencil.

"Are you kidding? I was in a good mood, when I get angry I usually arrested." He tried to peek at what she was writing but couldn't see, "So what are you writing?"

"Stuff."

"I could figure that out, I mean what kind of stuff."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Ewwie, Over what do you swear?"

"Over my jet black dodge viper."

"Say what?" She shot him a look to die for, "You do not have a viper."

"I do, I have quite a few expensive cars, Viper's just one of them." He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't believe you."

"You should, do you want me to list off what I own?"

"That'd be nice, I might believe you, might."

"Black Dodge Viper, Purple Dodge Charger, Red Audi, Lime Green Lamborghini, Silver Porsche, and a Slate blue Jaguar." He stated matter of factly.

"Liar."

"No! Im serious look," He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, and then handed it to her. "Open it."

She opened it, and a stack of photos fell out, yup he had those cars, and more. Then she noticed his license, Hehehe,

_Name:_ _Kakashi S. Hatake_

_Age: 30_

_Birthday: September fifteenth _

_Address: 726 Sharingan Lane,_

_Konoha, Land of fire_

_Class: C_

"I see… Sorry." She handed the small brown wallet back to him. "I write songs and stories in it." She flinched thinking he would start laughing.

"Why would I laugh, I think its cool you do those things. Are they any good?" It wasn't funny, well not to him. Maybe she had been made fun of before?

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Anyone tell you you're too humble?"

"No."

"Well there's our problem."

* * *

When it was time for school to start he dropped her off out front, and drove round back. When he got out he noticed the dent on the drivers side of the car from there almost accident.

"Damn."

He stormed off thinking how much it would cost to fix it, but was met in the middle of the hall by his friend Asuma Sarutobi, who just happened to be the dean.

"Yo, Kakashi, what up?" The brawny man walked up to his smaller framed friend.

"Nothing much, almost crashed my car."

"Oh that's good_ Wait you were driving? You haven't been anywhere near a car since…"

"Yeah I know, but someone told me I should drive again."

"Was it a woman? You went to jail over one last time."

"Depends what you consider _a woman_." Kakashi lifted his arms up as some of the grade schoolers ran through the hall yelling about their dead rabbit.

"You know pretty, developed, maybe sixteen or older?"

"Yup it was a woman then."

"Just don't…don't let her hurt you like the others, you've been through a lot, and they get you in trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. You're in love with me!"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, gotta go or I'll be late for my own class."

"Remember what I said!" The dark haired man watched his friend race down the hall to his class room. Just hope this one doesn't break his heart.

* * *

"And that's why you never say that word wrong, am I understood?" Kakashi stood before an open mouthed class, oh come on it wasn't that bad.

"So what if we say Fock really really fast?" Naruto raised his hand, and receive a hiss from Sasuke, if Sakura didn't know any better she would say that they were gay together. Secretly.

"Just don't say it fast and you won't have that problem." Kakashi leaned back in his chair, he eyed at Sakura who had been writing in her notebook this whole time, not even paying attention. "Who remembers what a Tanka is?" He didn't blame her though, and with the news he had just gotten…

When no one raised their hands, he walked up to Sakura's desk and pulled her notebook out from underneath her, but didn't look at what it said.

"What?!" She looked up in surprise, with the slightest bit of panic.

"Do you remember what a tanka is?"

"Yes it's a poem with five lines; the syllables are five-seven-five-seven-seven. Why?" She eyed him as he set the notebook on his desk, 'Dammit I was on a roll…'

"No reason. I just wanted to see who paid attention." That was a total lie, "Ms. Haruno please head down to the deans office."

"Oooooh!" was the chorus sang in unison by almost every student.

"What why, what'd I_"

"Just go."

"Fine," So much for him being a friend. An incredibly sexy, older friend.

Once she had walked out the door, He spoke to Shikamaru,

"Shikamaru Nara, you're in charge until I get back." He walked out of the room as well, following Sakura down the corridor.

"What? Why am I always left in charge?" The lethargic boy whined as his friend Ino joined in,

"Why is she so special?!" The flamboyant blonde pouted with her arms over her chest.

"Cuz you're special?" Gaara spoke up from the back of the room.

"Well, I don't wnna be." He rested his chin on the arms he had crossed on the table.

"Stop whining, what I wouldn't give to be in charge." It was Sasuke who spoke up this time.

"You tell um' baby." Temari made it no secret that she was in a relationship with the dark haired Uchiha boy.

* * *

When both Teacher and student had arrived in his office, Asuma broke the news to the girl.

"You're cousin has died."

Her breath hitched, and not in a too good way. She felt her eyes swell with tears; Shizune was dead. This could not be happening. She brought her self to ask,

"H-how?" Her jaw trembled as she held back silent sobs.

"They aren't sure…they think she was poisoned but wont know until the tox-screen comes back." He winced when he saw the way Kakashi looked at this girl, so she was the woman… Both their lives sucked maybe that's why they were drawn to each other.

"K-kay, w-where is my aunt?" Tears ran down her cheek silently, she bit her bottom lip. No no no.

"She has unfortunately been arrested."

"What!?!" Her voice cracked, oh shit could this get worse!?

"Mr. Hatake had been assigned to watch over you until she is released."

"What?" Both Teacher and Student cried out at the same time.

"Its 'til six tonight Kashi, it wont be any trouble for you im hoping."

Kakashi realized then that Asuna had figured out who she was, and he just had to go and make his life a hell too. He forgot about his predicament when he heard Sakura's crying.

Only for this afternoon.

"Fine. Sakura you can sit out of class until lunch bell." He walked to the pinkette and put his arm around her in a comforting way.

"T-thank –yo-ou." She leaned into the embrace and accepted the comfort. Besides that's what she needed now, a friend.

When they were in the hall again, he pulled her closer and spoke slowly. "Would you like me to tell any one? They can sit with you or something maybe." He felt a knot in his stomach at her pain. Was it really love at first sight?

"N-narut-to." She sobbed into his shoulder. This couldn't be happening!

"Ok." He left her outside the class room and walked up to Naruto's desk.

"Yes?" He smiled at his sensei. Psh, what'd I do wrong now?

He bent down and started whispering in his ear "I need you to go out in the hall with Sakura-Chan."

He looked up, "Why?" he whispered back.

"Her cousin has… died and there are some other problems. She needs a friend right now."

Naruto went white in the face and for once in his life he was speechless, maybe the second time who's counting? He stood up quickly and left the room meeting Sakura in the hall.

"Hey Mr. Hatake, why is Sakura-Chan so special? I mean she doesn't even try and she gets in trouble." Ino rolled her eyes as Shikamaru slapped a hand to his face, she was so damn annoying.

"She isn't in trouble, she has…Well it's not up to me to tell you. Sasuke, take notes for Naruto will you?"

"Sure, and speaking of him where is the dobe?" Sasuke observed the room seeing his blonde buddy was gone like the wind; apparently he hadn't seen him leave.

* * *

When Naruto stepped out into the hall, the large door closing behind him with an almost silent click; he saw his pink haired friend sitting against the wall. Her were legs brought up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them; she was crying silently burying her face against her knees.

He slowly walked to her and sat down against the wall to her left. The blue eyed blonde hesitated saying anything, he didn't want to upset her any worse than she already was.

"Need a hug?" was the only thing he could think of saying that wouldn't offend her in her time of agony. What could be worse than losing your family? He couldn't think of anything no matter how much he racked his brain.

"Uh-huh." Her reply was a whisper above anything else, and it held so much fear and pain in it that it caused the young boy to start crying as well.

He pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on her head as she wept. This was one of those moments that he wished he had paid attention in class, so he could say something comforting.

Sakura welcomed the hug as she felt another flood of tears form in her eyes; Life just didn't want to give her a break, it was always one thing after another. First her mom, then her brother, and after him her father and sister, now this? What was that saying, I hate your life, so then I must hate mine? That was defiantly how it felt loosing your cousin, your older sister, your best friend. It sucked, it hurt, and it made things all the more complicated.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Sakura had walked into the girls' bathroom to try and dry her tears and to puke. A sick feeling had pitted in her stomach as the whole ordeal finally hit her. Misery replaced the once cheerful mood she had been in, and instead of happiness the only thing seen in her eyes was pain; the pain of losing a family member, the pain of her life going so wrong when she was such a good girl, and the pain and suffering from the impact of the news.

She sat on her knees each elbow resting on either side of the toilet seat, hands holding her throbbing head. She shivered as she dry heaved once more, feeling as if she would puke up her intestines.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kakashi stood in the stall and watched as she heaved yet again into the toilet. It made him feel sick to his stomach as well that she was put under this much stress, but he had been through much worse and wouldn't show his weakness.

She shook her head 'no' as she rest her forehead in her hands, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat from the over exertion of her body. Yet she still tried to be optimistic thinking of how good the cold floor felt on the bare skin of her legs.

"Are you ok?" He uncrossed his arms as he walked to the sink and wetted a few paper towels for her.

She didn't answer. Sakura stood up and stumbled out of the small stall, took the paper towels from him and wiped her mouth off. To bad he didn't have a toothbrush handy, the taste in her mouth made her gag.

"Don't you dare vomit on me…"He caught her as she collapsed from exhaustion. She was much lighter than she looked, not that she looked heavy in the first place.

"I won't…" Her voice lacked the happy-go-lucky tone it usually held. She was as white as a ghost as well.

"Good." He helped her to her feet again, this time keeping a hand on one of her arms as to hold her up.

"Why is my life such a train wreck?" She looked up at the silver haired teacher; the look she received in return wasn't making her very happy.

"I don't know, my isn't much better so lets say if you find out you tell me too." He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hn." She followed him into the classroom as he let go of her arm, this had to be the first time this year she hadn't been hit in the face with an eraser when she walked through that door, and she smiled a little.

She sat at her desk and laid her head on her arms, wanting this day to be over with and for her to wake up from this crazy dream. She eyed the man over her arms as he shifted around papers on his desk and messed around with a pencil. That had to be two days he hadn't eaten. He stood up and sat back down again as if he had something crawling around in his pants. Who knows maybe he did? She snorted at the thought, wouldn't that brighten things up? Him with a frog or something on his pants. That would be a riot.

"What?" He looked at her; he had noticed her laugh and wanted to know what was so funny.

"Nothing…" She smiled at him under her arms. What would he do if she told him?

"Yes there is, you laughed." He glared at her over his thin framed reading glasses.

"I was just thinking. About stuff." About you, she snickered again, frog in his pants.

"What kind of stuff?" He looked at her suspiciously, what was her deal?

"I was just thinking, what you would do if you had a frog in your pants."

"Wha?!"

"I told you."

"Why would you…Why!?" A frog…in his pants? What in the world, was she delusional? "Why!?" His voice cracked under the strain, at least she was laughing.

"Hehehe because you kept, ha-ha jumping up and that's the first thing I thought of." She held her stomach as a fit of laughter over took her. Maybe today wouldn't be horrible.

Sad but not horrible.

"Step by step."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion

"Take each day step by step."

"I still don't…"

"The first time I told my father that, he told me step by step and I didn't understand, so im telling you. Just think about it, your bright you'll get it eventually." He smiled as the Class bell rang.

* * *

He laughed as she stood in shock looking at his, yes his, black dodge viper.

"I still don't believe it, and im seeing it with my eyes. What the hell!!" She placed her hands on her hips in frustration.

"Well believe it." He looked down for a sec. "Oh man im starting to sound like Naruto." He shook his head as he followed Sakura around the car, she was amazed.

"Whataya mean? You don't sound anything like him." She ran her hand over the sleek car.

"He used to say 'believe it' all the time."

"Oh." She looked at her hands, no dust at all. He took good care of these cars.

"Yeah, so…uh." He tripped over his own foot, and stumbled forward pinning Sakura to the shed wall. There noses only mere centimeters from hitting.

Sakura started breathing heavily, OH SHIT! What was he doing? What was she doing? What were they doing?

At that time wouldn't you know it, Kakashi's pug dog ran by racing between their legs, pushing Kakashi just the slightest bit forward. Their lips met…

* * *

O.o the suspense in killing me. LOL , really i havnt got a clue how im going from this.... anyway hope you enjoyed, and poor Sakura and Shizune...i think thats two people i killed in one chapter, wow im mean...sorry i rant alot, yes there is a point to the step by step part. thats totally from the new kids next door, i love that song..

again hope you enjoyed and please review!  
~Shikatemakakasaku


	4. Shinobi Radio

I debated it out and came up with this. I hope you like where this went. Sorry if it drags on a bit. Anyway, please enjoy.

And thank you all! !9 reveiws, thats awsome! I didnt know this story would be so liked, so thanks to all who review.

* * *

Sakura didn't move, neither did kakashi. They stood still, stiff not sure what to do. Sakura noted how warm his lips were against hers, how nice they felt. 'This isn't a safe thought! He's your teacher!' She thought hard as she debated actually kissing him, or just standing here and letting him make the first move; not that he hadn't … thanks to that dumb dog! One that had shown immediately he had no intentions of being around her, he was the kind of dog that went around pissing on peoples legs if he didn't like them. Well…no piss, yet.

Kakashi stood still, this couldn't be happening! Her lips were warm against his. He knew this was wrong, what was she, sixteen; and he a whopping thirty? Technically she was an adult, able to make her own decisions, but his student; Why? What really bothered him was the fact that neither had pulled away, nor shifted uncomfortably; and it actually seemed as if were enjoying this. That was it. He had waited long enough,

He pulled back only a slight bit before meeting her lips in a tender kiss. The possibilities and consequences racing through his mind. When she kissed him back he felt as if he were going to give way and give in to the other things he wanted to do but somehow managed to stay composed.

Sakura was unsure at first if this was real or if she had passed out again and was having a really, really good dream; luckily it wasn't the latter of the two. Her arms were already resting on his shoulders from the fall, now she only wrapped them around tighter, one hand on the back of his neck, the pit of her elbow of the other arm resting right below that. He was a good kisser, and he knew it was the only thought that cam to Sakura's mind as he shifted never breaking the kiss. Sure she had kissed a boy before but this; this was her first _real_ kiss. The first one when the other person actually gave a damn about her, not just how much action he got. It felt nice, right.

A sharp thud outside, brought them out of their _kiss_ induced trance. Stepping away from Sakura, Kakashi hurried to the large sliding doors to see who was here. A large man wearing a black suit got out of an equally creepy black car. He was tall, bald and a little hefty, bigger than Asuma.

"Shit…" Kakashi groaned as the tall man made his way to the shed. The way he walked he definitely meant business this time

"What?" Sakura was standing next to Kakashi, eyeing the creepy man suspiciously. She did not like him. He had ended the best thing that had happened to her today.

He heaved a heavy sigh, "His name is Mr. Yatsu. He…I'll explain later." Kakashi stepped out and met the man half way. He winced as his hip throbbed with a sharp pain; too fast.

Sakura noted how her teacher limped, favoring his left leg. What ever happened to him affected his whole left side. She also noticed how his body language changed rapidly, one minute he's in a good mood, slouched over like normal, but now he…stood erect, with his head facing downward some; he without a doubt didn't like this Mr. Yatsu guy. What was up with the creepy aura? He sent chills down the pinkette's spine.

When their conversation was over Sakura became aware of Kakashi's limp becoming worse, and him lacking his normal swagger.

"Well that was _fun!"_ He waved his hands in the air as put emphasis on the 'fun' part of his sentence.

"I'll bet; he looked like loads of it. Who is he?" She crossed her arms over her chest as feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Mr. Yatsu, I don't know his first name, but I know he stands a good seven or eight inches taller than me, and he's huge. Sadly he isn't my body guard, not that I need one, but he's from some government agency that wants to take my house and everything." He leaned against the door of the old shed. The wood creaked as the sudden force of pressure was applied.

"The IRS?"

"Nah, bigger." He shook his head nonchalantly. Way bigger…

"Creepy…" not only that guy but the awkward silence forming around them.

"Yeah…"

The air felt heavy with gauche silence. Sakura felt as if she couldn't breath, well she could but it felt more like she couldn't take in or get rid of enough air. Trapped in the middle.

"Wanna take a ride?"

She shot up, she had been studying the dirt and the foot prints in it. Kakashi had some big feet; his prints were at least three times the size of hers! "Wha? With you?"

"No with my neighbor, yes with me unless you want to ride with a guy that watches little boys for fun." He laughed as he walked towards his Audi to grab his jacket out of the backseat.

"You mean you? Just as long as we don't crash again…which one are we taking?" She followed him to the reserved spot for the cars.

"The black one; we didn't crash, just merely spun out of control…crashing is when you actually hit something. And I am not a child predator" He stated matter of fact.

"Stranger danger! Stranger Danger!" She danced around in a weird little circle "No we crashed, it was an accident." She disagreed with him, spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"An accident. Not a crash." He set his coat on the trunk of the Jaguar, and copied her placing his hands on his hips.

"Well…Yes it was a crash." She walked around him towards the sleek black car. He was not going to win this.

"No a crash is when you hit something." He syncopated each word as he rolled his eyes.

"Like this?" She slapped the right side of his back with the back of her hand before taking off for the car. Too slow. She was jerked back by strong hands on her hips.

"Exactly like that." He held her against him, her back resting against his chest. She was relaxed.

"So? I think it's different. I consider any accident a crash." She pouted with her arms across her chest. She liked how it felt with him standing behind her resting his chin on the top of her head; arms wrapped around her. Maybe he had taken the hint…

"You are so hardheaded." He gave her a light squeeze before letting go of her.

"I know." She walked in step with him, to the passenger side of the car. She got in but stopped as he let out a high pitched yelp.

"What?" She turned around to see him standing next the car looking at the ground. What was his deal?

He didn't answer but instead kept looking at the ground backing up slowly. Just a little weird…

She walked up to stand next to him and looked down, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Honestly? A spider? He was scared of a spider? The little thing was no bigger than her pinkie nail, and it was black.

He nodded his head slightly.

She put her foot on it and ground the small little spider into the ground. "Better?"

"Yeah…" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Wuss." She mumbled under her breath, well who would have thought that? Mr. Kakashi Hatake scared of a little spider. It was funny.

"Am not." He yelled as he got in the car, and slammed the door.

"Are too." She pulled her seatbelt on, and noted the inside of the car. Every think was black leather, real black leather. The dashboard was done up in chrome with hints of gold here and their. This was one helluva car.

"Look away."

"What?"

"Look away, I gotta get the keys. their in a secret place."

"In the visor?"

"How did you? Awe never mind." He stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled down the visor and grabbed the little silver keys with the black dice keychain.

"You aren't the only person that does that dipshit." She scoffed at him as he started the car.

"Yeah well not every one knows people do that." He leaned back as the engine started purring.

"You scare me"

"You scare me even more."

"No the spider scares you."

"Oh shut up." He gave her a dirty look.

"Oh ok. You're still a child predator though." She smiled happily, today was horribly good. Does that even make sense?

Kakashi broke out in a loud laugh,

* * *

"So that's why I like cars." Sakura leaned back in the heated seat and enjoyed the warmth irradiating out of it. She definitely had to get one of these.

"I never would have guessed." He drove around the bend at an alarming speed. Good thing this thing had great traction.

"I know, people say that all the time…" She smiled, so she liked cars, and found them interesting. But seriously who wouldn't find a car interesting?

For some odd reason Kakashi got the strangest feeling the earlier incident was going to come up. "I can see why."

"So…umm" Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat. Sure the act its self wasn't bad but talking about it is just…awkward.

"I get the feeling this is about earlier…is it?" He looked at her as he came to a red light. The rain had started up again and the sun was a mere ghost in the sky. The autumn weather defiantly was pretty, not as pretty as the girl sitting next to him though.

"Yeah…I was just…you know…" She started fidgeting with her hands.

"Well…we could never speak of it again or we could go with one of your ideas." He rolled down his window as a song by Cher came on. He started lip-syncing.

"So it was just an accident?" She looked down, dammit!

"Well no but if it makes you_"

"No it doesn't its just you're my teacher and stuff." Her gaze kept shifting. And there is no way he likes Cher, that's just…whoa.

"You're sixteen you're considered an adult, so I think you can make your own decisions."

"So if I wanted to kiss you again would you kiss me?"

"…yeah" He hesitated before answering, was this some kinda trick?

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" His voice cracked as he questioned her. Now why did it keep doing that?

"Well I had this crazy feeling that you liked me a little more than a student and well that kinda proves it."

"You were testing me?" He showed no emotion in his question

"No."

"Well on my part what's not to like about you?" He cocked his eyebrow as he turned down another street.

"Im a book worm, I write all the time, uhh, I have pink hair?" She looked back at him.

"One I am also, two I do also, and three being born with silver hair is just as bad as having pink hair besides its unique." He smiled at her…she was very unique.

"You think I could have another one of those kisses?!?" Sakura covered her mouth just as fast as the words came out. Oh man that was so supposed to not come out! What was he going to say?

Kakashi looked at her in shock, talk about speaking your mind. After about a minute he smiled at her, not the normal fervent smile but a much wilier one. "Depends."

"On what?" She covered her mouth again.

"If you really want me to or not, like I said it's up to you."

"And if I really really want you to?"

"Well…" they had stopped at a red light, "Would this suffice for now?" He leaned over and gave her a brief kiss.

Sakura became light headed again, "UH, huh." She nodded slowly, why did he make her feel so…good?

He only smiled more as she leaned and put the weight of her body against his. Well that went better than planned. Much better.

"One thing though."

"Hmm?"

"How is this going to work out? I mean we're teacher and student…"

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up with a strange amount of energy, it was literately radiating off of her. She sat up stretching her arms high above her head. She looked over to see her cousin's bed empty,

"I hope you're happy wherever you are, sis." She through the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped down and let out a squeak.

"Damn floor is cold!" She looked down at the polished pine flooring.

"Well the heater is off so yes I assume it will be cold." Her aunt was standing in the door way holding a red thong on one finger.

"That's not mine, I swear." Sakura placed her hand over her heart as she walked to the dresser to pull out clothes and get dressed. "What time is it?"

"Five."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sakura shut her drawers and slipped through the door way past her aunt and made her way to the small blue and orange tiled bathroom. She flipped on the light a dressed very hastily, in record time actually. She was meeting Kakashi in the park at five thirty, one it would give them time to be together, two he had tests he needed to grade.

She ran down the hall into the kitchen and opened up the silver fridge. She pulled out an apple, empire this time.

"Well someone's in a hurry, can I ask why?" Her hazel eyed aunt came in and sat at the table, she started strumming her nails.

"Im, err, meeting a friend at five thirty." She took a large bite out of the apple.

"That's nice. So who was that guy you were with yesterday?"

"He's my sensei, Mr. Hatake. He's a nice guy." Sakura smiled, he's really nice…Hehehe

"Is he single?"

"No, plus he's way too young for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your like fifty somethin' and he's thirty, and he's got a girlfriend." Sakura through her bag over her shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Oh I am not that old…Be sure to slam the door wake that old bastard up." She yelled to her niece as she closed the door. Slammed the door. "Good girl."

Running down the hall Sakura opened up the window and climbed out. She scaled down the building. When she hit the alley she heard the loud hum of an engine closing in on the area. He brought the viper, a wide smile masked Sakura's face.

When she reached the park she was met by her silver haired man doing something to something sitting on a bench. Oh man what was he doing now?

"Hey." He didn't look up from his strange things but he did scoot over some for her.

"Whataya doin'?" Sakura sat next to him and looked at the things in his hand. His key rings were tangled.

"Untanglin' my keys. I put them in my pocket and now there all stuck together." He fumbled with them some more before handing them to her. "Any good with your hands?"

What exactly did that mean? It could mean a lot of things. "Yeah." She took them and with a flick of her wrist they came apart.

"How did you do that?" He took them as he thanked her.

"You were twisting the wrong way." She smiled at him.

"Oh. Well we better go?" He helped her up.

* * *

"So who can tell me why that isn't a word?" Kakashi stood at the front of the room arms crossed over his chest as he leaned on the black board. He eyed Sakura, nothing much had happened this morning but that was probably a good thing, take things step by step.

Sakura raised her hand along with a few others, she wasn't called on.

"Naruto?"

"Because it's a word you invented?"

"No."

"Sasuke?"

"Its Cuz Naruto is a dumb Shit." Sasuke smiled. Mr. Hatake was in a surprisingly good mood, and everyone was getting away with everything. But why. Sakura to was glowing, and for someone that just lost their cousin. Hmm.

"No, nice try though. Sakura?"

"Because it's not proper grammar?"

"Very good." He shot her a warm smile.

"Very good indeed." Asuma was standing in the door way, minus the cigarette.

"Aw, Dean Sarutobi nice of you to stop by, can I help you?" Kakashi uncrossed his arms and met the burly man halfway across the room.

"Actually im delivering a message to every classroom. There is a song writing contest. We have been contacted by Shinobi Radio."

A loud gasp was heard through out the class room, Shinobi Radio was the most popular station listened to and it played the newest and coolest music around. And they were having a contest!

"Every student may enter, but only one will win." The large man walked out of the room.

"Well our agenda is empty so let's start writing." Kakashi back to the front of the room and wrote out the assignment on the board. "I'll find out requirements and such later. Begin."

There was a loud rustling of papers as everyone went to work trying to write a song to win a contest. Sakura slunk down in her seat. Sure she wrote songs but were they any good? She raised her hand.

Kakashi walked up to her desk and bent down, "Yes?"

"Could I stay after today?" She looked around nervously.

"Yeah." He smiled and stood back up. She wrote songs, was she going to enter?

"Thank you." She returned the smile. She was pretty good at this deceiving stuff.

"Yup."

* * *

Sakura sat looking at her notebook page, was this song any good?

_Gotta' tune in, gotta' listen to my song, gotta' listen to the end tell me what's wrong, I know that you know, why aint you telling me, I wanna know what you think, I gotta know what you hear, I gotta know why you care, and if you'll always be here, -not finished_

No it wasn't that good, what other ones? She flipped through some pages,

_You got me trippin, fallin to the ground, backflippin, and lookin all around –not finished_

"Uh, they suck!" She held her head in her hands as she yelled at her self.

"What suck?" Kakashi looked up he had three more tests to grade and he was done.

"My songs! They aren't even finished!" She shot him a glare as he started laughing.

"Let me finish my tests and I'll look at them before everyone comes back." He smiled at her kind, gentle.

"'kay." She flipped to the first black page as an idea cane to her head

_We can dance all alone, or with friends, or at home, we can see all there is to see, running and jumping and soaring about, we can be just you and me –not finished _

As she finished writing she heard the heavy footsteps of her sexy teacher.

"Now what was it you said sucked?" He looked at her notebook

She flipped back a couple pages, "these, they're really bad though." A deep blush covered her cheeks as he read through it.

"They aren't bad at all Sakura."

"What aren't bad?" Asuma was standing in the door again.

"Her_"

"Nothing."

Kakashi gave her a strange look, oh that's right she didn't want people to know.

"Well ok. Kakashi me and some others are going out tonight, wanna come? You can bring a friend or two." He sat on the desk, it groaned under the weight. Asuma was a big man, burly, tall, and attractive. He also happened to be kakashi's best male friend and knew almost everything about him.

"Where are you going?"

"To Tegami, are you coming?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it." He shrugged his shoulders

"What's Tegami?" Sakura looked up at both men.

"It's a dance club; you know you name it they have it kinda place." Kakashi answered.

"Oh. You dance?" She raised an eyebrow to him.

"No I just sit and watch my friends get drunk."

"Sounds exciting" She rolled her eyes.

"It is."

"So Kakashi when am I going to meet this wonder woman that got you in a car again?" Asuma looked at his friend and then to his student as both went red in the face.

"You, uh err, met her a time or two." Sakura grinned at his embarrassment; it made her think of the spider ordeal.

"Really, could she have pink hair and be sitting in this room?" Kakashi and Sakura's breath hitched, He knew?!

"Uh…" Kakashi was speechless, when had he figured it out?

"Its okay dude, don't freak. Just promise both of you you'll keep it low profile?" wow talk about hard headed.

"No were parading it around the school, of course it's a secret dipshit!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest angrily

"She's got a sharp tongue."

"You've no idea buddy." Kakashi smiled at his pink haired partner.

* * *

"And that's why its called a wenis Naruto." Kakashi gripped the bridge of his nose a headache forming in his sinuses.

"So why is the other part called a wagina?"

"Just shut the hell up will you?!" He snapped at him.

"Yeah dobe he doesn't wanna give you the talk…" Sasuke shot his blonde companion a strange look.

Sakura shook her head ten more minutes and class was out then she and Kakashi would be alone, alleluia! Just ten more minutes. That was also when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She bent down picked it up and started reading,

_Uke-teme,_

_What are we gonna do about our secret, Temari is on to us and don't act like you didn't notice._

_Dobe, _

_We haven't been caught yet so keep your mouth shut and we won't have a problem._

_Uke-teme,_

_We can't hide it forever; she'll catch us one day. Then how are you gonna explain you're gay with me?_

_Dobe,_

_We'll see when we get there. But I can't love both of you._

_Uke-teme, _

_Choose me, love me, I've been you're bestie since we were five._

_Dobe, _

_I know, I know give me time. _

She felt herself go red in the face, so they were gay. Well Bi but same difference. Her newest friends were gay together, well couldn't be any worse than her best friend Seku in her other school. He was gay his boyfriend slapped him and Sakura stabbed him. Shanked him out of anger. Okay she was bad once, once!

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Wha?" She looked up to see everyone was gone.

"The bell rang like five minutes ago, are you ok?" Kakashi walked to Sasuke's desk and sat down in it.

"Yeah I just read something really weird and had a strange flashback thingy." She handed him the note, and she watched as he read it over.

"I knew it." He crumpled it up aimed for the garbage can and through it.

"Nice shot." It was, he hit it perfectly.

"Yeah, so what'd you wanna stay after for?"

"I dunno, my aunts all happy and it's kinda creepy, so I just wanna be some where else at the moment." She rested her head on her arms.

"I see. What kind of flashback was it?"

"The one where I Shanked my best friends lover and sent him to the ICU, I got arrested." She shifted so she could look at him.

"Really? How long?"

"He was in there like three days, and I was probation." She smiled

"That's cool." Wow it was scary how much they were alike.

"Wanna come tonight? It's Friday, so no school and you'd be away from your aunt." He started messing with the hair in his face.

"I don't know…Yeah I guess."

"It'll be fun you get to see your dean get drunk, im bringing a camera this time." He smiled man was Asuma a fun drunk. He was so obvious like, the 'omg you have a face' obvious. This time it would be on Camera too.

"Ok."

"Well im leavin, you coming?" he stood up and stretched.

"Can I drive your Lamborghini?"

"Sure. Promise me one thing though?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll enter the contest? You aren't that bad and I think you might win." He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

When they pulled apart Sakura almost yelled "Ok!" She slapped him playfully as they walked out the door. Tonight would be fun, but with her teacher and Dean?

* * *

Well what'd yall think? I hope you liked it, and now for the contest!

Okay There will be three winners for this one, One for Sasukes song, Naruto's song, and Sakura's song. You are allowed to enter for all three, but only once for each.

Sasukes song has no required topic, and no theme ( so go wild with this one!), so choose wisely, Naruto's song is going to be about ramen. Sakura's song has no topic either, but her theme is love.

Please enjoy and good luck to all! I cant wait to see your entries!


	5. I want it that way

I will post the winners of my contest in the next chapter. Thank you to those who have entered alreay and are planing to enter. It means alot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i certantly enjoyed writing it. Sorry if my updates come really fast and such, i type very fast. Any way please enjoy. and thanks 21 reviews!! thats like whoa!! thanks to all who review!!

Wait before you begin. To clear things up Sakura is of legal drinking age in this story, sixteen here is like our eighteen and twenty-one.

Okay im done. Please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

She tore through her closet looking for something decent to wear to a dance club; with her teacher slash boyfriend. She found many shirts, tank tops, and summer dresses but none that really fit her mood. She sighed at her monotone wardrobe. All she owned were blues, blacks, and whites…what she really wanted were purple and green.

"You going somewhere?" Her aunt walked in the door way and sat on her bed. She looked surprisingly happy; she had been at the sake again…

"Yeah, out with a few friends. Do you have anything purple or green?" She started looking at her multiple pairs of shoes. Ah-ha a pair of green shoes with pink spots. She pulled them out of the box and tossed them on her bed.

"I do, but if you haven't noticed kiddo my chest is tripled the size of yours." Tsunade pointed at her large breasts for emphasis.

"I'll wear a white top then; do you have pants or something?" She started raiding her closet again for the perfect white tank top.

"Sure, I'll be right back." The older woman stood up and walked out of the room, leaving sakura to argue with her self over the top.

"Should it be a v-cut, or uhgg, why is picking out clothes so hard?" She whined loudly as she pulled out a few shirts, and tossed them on the bed. She glanced at the clock, damn it! She couldn't make out the numbers; they were just large blue blurs on her round black clock.

"Low cut, but not too low." Sakura's aunt tossed a couple brightly colored clothes on her bed, two pairs of pants, three skirts and one thing that sakura didn't want to what it was.

"Ok. Now what am I wearing for bottoms?" She hung up a couple of the white tops. That definitely narrowed it down.

"Try the purple skirt." Her aunt nodded towards it. Sakura picked it up and immediately loved it; it was made with cheap leather, and had wouldn't you know it, green faded stripes in random patterns.

"Where did you have this hidden?" Sakura's smile reached her eyes as she tried it on. She buttoned and looked in the full length mirror on the back of her door. The skirt fit like a second skin, fell to mid thigh and complemented her figure. She wasn't the curviest of girls, but they were where they needed to be no matter how small. She bore an hour glass figure; thank god she had inherited that from her mom. Her breasts weren't the smallest either, but it looked like she wore a-cups when compared to her aunt who wore, what a double-f?

"You'd be surprised girl." She laughed as she looked at her niece. She looked real good in that skirt, well she looked real good in anything she wore and that was the beauty of being a petit, tall pink haired girl.

"I bet." She smiled at her aunt has she peeled off today's shirt and looked at the choices for tonight. The one with the lace hem or the one with no fancy hem? So many choices…

"Wear the silver one Shizune bought you for Christmas; it'll match your eyes." Tsunade stood up and walked into the closet, pulling out a silver top that shone in the light. The front of it was loose and baggy, with another layer that would cover up her chest, it was a great top.

"Okay, I like that one. But my eyes? Their emerald green, how would silver bring them out?" She took the top off of the hanger and slipped it on, it shimmered in the light.

"It just does. Are you getting picked up?"

"Yeah." Her face was dusted in a shade of pink that made her hair look white. Kakashi was picking her up in the Lamborghini, and she would get to drive it later…

"Ok. Well do you know what time?"

"Uh, seven."

"Then you'd better get out there it's almost twenty after."

"Shit!" Sakura darted out the door grabbing her pursed and a jacket, she slammed the door behind her; and ran down the steps.

* * *

"Sorry, I uh, kinda lost track of time." Sakura smiled at the silver haired man as she got in, oh yes she liked this car very much. She pulled the door down after getting in.

"Its fine I just got here, I kinda lost track of it too." He shot her a warm smile. She looked really good. Her eyes shone brightly, they were really brought out by her shirt. And that mini-skirt was killing him.

"Well, there's another thing in common, we're always late." She laughed at him as he gave her puppy dog eyes. That damned eye patch was driving her nuts, why did he need it?

"Im not _always_ late, I was debating something."

"What?"

"Just something, I'll tell you later." He smiled as he turned up the radio, The Backstreet boys?

"Does your door swing two ways?" She eyed him suspiciously

"What?" He looked at her with a scrunched expression, my door? What on earth does my door have to do with anything?

"Does your door swing two ways?" She emphasized each word. He went to college he should no what it meant.

"Why?"

"You listen to Cher and The Backstreet Boys, so I was just wondering if you went both ways." She smiled broadly at his open-mouthed expression.

"I, I, so because I listen to that kind of music I go both ways?" What?!

"No, I was just wondering, most guys don't listen to Cher."

"Most teenagers don't even know who she is."

"Touché. You got me there, im a sucker for older pop." She smiled at him slyly, a gleam of something dangerous in her eyes.

"Me too. I also happen to be a big fan of Cher _and_ the backstreet boys." He shook his head as they turned down a dark road, oh man I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Well good." She looked out the window; it was dark out, very dark. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I want it that way…" The silver haired man started singing along with the radio, oh man was this weird.

"Please don't quit your day job!" She whined playfully, he wasn't that bad actually.

"Ok I wont, I like my day job."

"SO why is it called a wagina?"

"What?!"

Sakura's laughing filled the car, god did she love getting on this man's nerves.

* * *

"This is Tegami?" Sakura looked at the old building as if it was a pile of shit. This is exactly what it looked like. How could this be fun?

"It was a speakeasy in the twenties, remember don't judge a book by its cover, this inside is quite nice." Kakashi shook his head as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and led her in.

"So now it's just a dump that sells alcohol?"

"You really don't think this is the place do you?" He smiled down at her, she was much shorter, he could also see down her shirt at his height.

"Nope. I mean it doesn't even have a sign, how do you know its not some place where little puppies are sold on the black market?" She crossed her arms over her chest, the place looked like shit how could he sit here and tell her that this was a dance club?

"You are so paranoid, you know that? Just believe me it's a nice place on the inside." He hugged her with one arm, "You'll like it. I promise."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because of this…" He opened the door slowly, and faint music filled the air. The place was covered in neon lights and the paint on the walls was even neon. Green, the walls were neon green. Oh yes she would like this place very much.

"Maybe you were right. This is amazing." She let him lead her into the club. The bar was painted with bright neon blue, the stools were multi-colored and the floor changed colors, Green then purple, each square was opposite. There were pool tables in the back, and a few other things she couldn't make from this distance. No wonder the outside looked like crap they spent all the money on the inside, and she was glad they did.

"Told you so." He took her hand as they made their way through the bustles of people. He walked up to the bar, and helped her up on one of the stools; which were three inches too tall.

"Yeah you did, I can't even believe this and im seeing it!" She shot him a warm glance as she ogled the place.

He watched as she was in a trance of awe, he didn't lie to her now did he? "Well believe it." He signaled to the bartender, who brought them a menu of different drinks.

"I will, give me a while." She smiled as she looked at the menu with him. "What the hell is a fecs in the teach?"

"Sex on the beach, it says sex on the beach." He smiled widely oh man that was a good one. Fecs in the teach…maybe it was an insult.

"Oh…sorry." She bit her bottom lip. Wow that was a bad mess up.

"Its fine, it was kinda funny." He smiled at her. His right eye creasing the way it normally did when he was happy. He was so adorable!

"That's nice!" She rolled her eyes as the bartender came up to take their orders.

"What would you two like tonight?' The small man had a friendly face. He seemed nice.

"I'll have a strawberry Daiquiri." Sakura folded up the menu and handed it back to him.

"I'll share it with her." Kakashi watched as the small man nodded and hurried off to get their drink.

"So when are your buddies supposed to get here?" She looked over at the silver haired man as he looked down at the floor. He noticed how the colors reflected off of her shirt.

"Hmm, around eight thirty-ish." He cocked his eyebrow as she rolled her eyes. She was the prettiest little thing, and kakashi couldn't deny it. He only smiled wider at her.

"Then we have to sit around here for an hour?" She rested her head on her arms. Her legs dangled in the air, at least five inches from the ground.

"Well we could go upstairs and dance if you want." He grabbed the tall glass as it was set down by the small bartender.

"Eh, maybe a little later, give me some of that." She reached out for the glass, only to have it pulled back by her arrogant boy friend.

"Ahahah," waved a finger in front of her face, "Age before beauty." He took a long sip while holding her back from it; she had jumped for it and was now crawling up him to get it.

"Ladies first!" She pouted with her hands on her hips. What happened to chivalry?

"Too late." He grinned and handed the glass to her. He had a pink mustache on his top lip.

"Ass." she sipped at it, but broke out laughing when she noticed the small pink mustache. Oh man, he was thirty and still couldn't drink properly?

"What?" He tilted his head in confusion, what was so funny?

"You, oh my god!" She set the glass down, and reached over to wipe it off with her thumb.

He caught her wrist and gave her a wily smile before licking it off. "Bad Sakura-Chan, you should know better than that." He hopped down off of the stool.

Better than what? Better than What?! She wracked her brain trying to figure out what he meant, but of course he had to show her; his lips met hers tenderly, he put his hands on her waist and slid her off of the stool, never breaking the embrace. He tasted like Strawberries. She smiled against the kiss, he was so weird, but that's why she loved him. He was different and so was she; talk about the perfect couple.

She grinned as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily "You taste like strawberry." He spoke slowly as if it was some kind of miracle.

"Ditto." She brushed her lips over his once more before pulling back, only to see that they had been watched by more than half of the first floor occupants. "What are yall' staring at?" She yelled over the buzz of conversation. It really pissed her off when people did that.

Kakashi only smiled, she was so strange in such an appealing way it wasn't even funny. He glared at the bartender who had been staring at them like they were freaks…oh that's right they were.

"How sharp is that tongue of hers?" Both teacher and student turned to see the ever handsome dark haired Asuma.

"You have no idea…" Kakashi smiled at his friend then back at his girl who had gone red in the face.

"I need to ask you something Buddy." Asuma took the seat next to Sakura, he was tall. Even taller than Kakashi, he had no problem getting up there.

"Shoot."

"Why is the wall next to your door cracked? You weren't banging that Hyuuga kids head on it again were you?" He pointed at a black bottle with something pink in it; the bartender started pouring his drink.

Sakura scoffed "If only…That was me. I got really pissed, sorry." She smiled at him politely.

"You did that?!"

"Yeah, she did." Kakashi smiled as he help Sakura back up in her stool. She had one hell of a hook.

"Well then she has got one hell of a hook. Which one should I watch out for?" He smiled back at her as he took a swig of the pink stuff. Neh, always stating the obvious…

"Both, she's completely ambidextrous." Kakashi got up in his stool and downed some more of the strawberry poison.

"Yup." She beamed proudly. She wasn't arrested for nothing. Twice.

"Ouch." Asuma winced as he thought of the damage she could do.

"Gimme that." She slid the glass out of Kakashi hand and downed the rest of it. She signaled to the small man for more.

"So…"

"Wanna go dance?" Sakura shot up as the man handed her another glass.

"Sure." Kakashi hopped down, "Kurenai, Gai, and the others won't be here for awhile right?"

"Yeah." Asuma grunted as he took a long swallow.

Helping Sakura down, Kakashi took her hand and led her to the small set of glowing stairs in the corner. When they reached the second floor Sakura was surprised to find that the floor also changed colors up here too. The walls and booths were painted in different neon colors. Yellow and orange.

"Man they must make a lot of money."

"Oh man, you should see this place on Sunday then. They really turn the lights on." Kakashi sat down in a booth, with Sakura sitting across from him. Asuma soon followed sitting on Kakashi's side.

Sakura gave him a knowing glance as a slow song came on; she bit at her bottom lip hoping he would take the hint. He did. He kicked Asuma out onto the floor with a thud, all three started laughing.

"You coming?" He held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her out onto the dance floor.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, hands resting on her hips. She rested her hands on the back of his neck as they began moving in slow circles, instep with the beat. She smiled, with a deep pink shading her cheeks as he starting singing the words to the song to her. She loved this song, it was _lips of an angle by hinder,_ one of her all time favorites. She rested her head against his shoulder; he whispered the words to her.

* * *

Another one of Asuma's buddies arrived at that time.

"Is that Kakashi dancing?" The crimson eyed woman spoke as she watched her boyfriend's best friend dance with a shorter pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either. He's really got a thing for her and vise versa." Asuma looked at his babe. She was tall, pale skinned, and had dark hair; she was gorgeous.

"I hope this one doesn't rip his heart out."

"That won't be a problem. They have it bad for eachother. I mean real bad; you should see the way he looks at her." Asuma gave Kurenai's hand a squeeze.

"That's so sweet. I mean I have never seen him show affection in public."

"Oh man you shoulda' been here earlier then, they were locking lips like there was no tomorrow." He smiled as he saw his best friend kiss the girls forehead.

"Really…?" She didn't believe it. Kakashi kissing in public, maybe when hell freezes over?

"Yeah. Man where is my camera when I need it?"

"Right here." Kurenai pulled out a little blue cam-corder from her overly large purse.

"I knew I loved you!" He took it from her and turned it on as fast as he could to catch the last of the dance. He would thank him later.

"It's for my good looks."

"There are so many reasons I can't count." He smiled at his girl while filming his friend, well friends.

He turned the camera off as the dance ended, didn't want them knowing about that now.

"Hey Kurenai." Kakashi waved hi as he followed Sakura to their table, he sat next to his pink haired partner.

"Hey Copy-cat." She replied back nonchalantly.

"Sakura this is Kurenai Yuuhi, she teaches agriculture." Kakashi introduced both females, "Kurenai this is Sakura Haruno."

"Wait the Sakura Haruno? The one with the…" She looked to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, the Sakura Haruno."

"Wait why am I 'THE' Sakura Haruno?" she looked around at all the older people. They weren't that much older but, still older.

"Asuma was telling me about your uh, police record. I couldn't believe that a straight –A girl was able to do such damage to someone."

"You have my police record?"

"Yeah, I am the dean…"

"Wait she goes to school still?"

"Shit."

"Shit."

"Fuck."

They spent the next couple minutes explaining everything to the hard headed brunette. Why Sakura was arrested, and much more.

"Teacher and Student?" She looked at them strangely, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Just keep it on the down low please?" Sakura pleaded as the lady shook her head.

"He you all!" A man in clad green walked up to the table at that instant, thankfully missing the conversation.

"Please don't say anything to him Kurenai; I swear I won't interrupt any of your classes this year!" Kakashi began pleading, just who in the hell was this freak?

"Fine, im just gonna act as if I never found out." She shook her head as she down a glass of straight tequila.

He mouthed the word 'thanks' as the tall man pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table.

"Who is this pink hair female that took my seat?" He pointed at the girl, referring to Sakura.

"She's my girlfriend. Sakura, meet Gai Maito. He teaches drama at the academy."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, you are a blossom of sunshine."

"Can I hit this guy in the face?" what the hell? Oh no she did not do the queer jokes about her name.

"Yes!" She received three yells of encouragement. Well it's settled then.

"Yes please try sweetie, I am a third degree black belt. I would love to see you try." Gai smiled at her warmly, he meant every word.

"Kakashi let me out." She spoke softly as her boyfriend quickly stood to let her out of the booth. She cracked her neck then her knuckles as she stood up.

Gai stood as well, "Good luck little missy, I'll let you go first." He stood with his arms across his chest.

"No, you need luck." She slowly walked towards him, backing him up to the dance floor.

"You wish sweetie."

"I got dibs on Sakura;" Kurenai pulled out a twenty and laid it down on the table.

"Same here," Asuma pulled out a fifty.

"I've seen her in action." Kakashi pulled out a c-note and set it in the middle of the table on top of the others.

When they reached the middle of the floor, Sakura let loose. She swung her left fist at his stomach; he dodged it bending over slightly. Bad move. Her right fist came around like a bullet and connected with his face; Sending him backwards on his ass. He recovered quickly, and stood up as she came closer. He swung out at her; she ducked down low and came up with a low kick to the stomach. And with those heals…He doubled over and fell to the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Wuss." She cracked her neck once more before walking back to the table, receiving a loud cheer from many people.

"You go girl!" Kurenai smiled at her, "Maybe I jumped to conclusions. Anyone that can put Gai on the ground with two hits is a friend of mine."

"Dude you were out for blood. Do you feel better? And Kakashi you better hope to god that you don't get on her bad side." Asuma shook his head as he pushed the pile of money towards her.

"What's this?"

"We made bets, you won." Kakashi handed it to her. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Sweet." She smiled as she leaned on the man.

"Genma should be here soon." Asuma looked out over the crowd, no sign of the man.

Sakura downed half of the Daiquiri. She bit her bottom lip as another slow song came on.

"You really wanna be out on the dance floor don't you girl." Asuma smiled as Kakashi nodded yes and helped her up.

He led her out to the lit up floor, he pulled her closer than before, lacing his fingers behind her back. She smiled as she rested her arms on his shoulders. They circled in beat with the song. Kakashi rested his forehead on hers; he was madly in love with her. Nothing could change that.

"You're a good dancer." She whispered in his ear as her gripped on him tightened, she felt light headed and her knees felt weak.

"Am I?" he brushed his lips lightly over hers, barley touching them.

"Mm-hmm." She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him back. God she was in love with her teacher, and she was proud of it.

"Well you're an even better one."

"Suck-up."

"I am."

"So when do I get to drive the Lamborghini?"

"A little while longer, I wanna see Asuma get drunk."

"Mm-kay." She smirked, she did too. In bad, bad ways.

They all sat at the table two hours later, watching as their friend made his way through the crowd with a blonde headed girl, with an extremely large chest.

"OH god, Genma's got another one of those skanks." Kurenai whined as said man and the woman walked up to them.

"Hey guys, this is Tsunade, aint she pretty?"

Sakura choked on her drink as she looked up, no. Oh this couldn't be. Kakashi noticed Sakura's reaction to the name, who was Tsunade again?

"Hey…Sakura?" Tsunade looked at the pink haired girl in the silver top.

"Uhh…" She tried pushing at Kakashi to let her out of the seat.

Oh that's right Tsunade was her…oh shit. He stood up and helped her out of the seat; they took off for the door.

"What's their problem?" Kurenai whispered to Asuma.

"Uhh, hic, She's her, hic, aunt." He whispered back.

"Oh man."

* * *

Kakashi ran around to the driver's side of the car, pulling a Bo Duke hood slide as both doors rose up. Sakura ran to the other, and both climbed in as fast as they could.

"Oh my god…I didn't know she would be there…" Sakura said breathlessly as kakashi backed the car up.

"Im sorry I didn't realize who she was… I think she knows with the way we bolted though." He smiled at the half drunk girl.

"Ya' think? Oh man im going to have to deal with that tonight." She gripped the bridge of her nose. Her brain freeze wasn't making this any better.

"Well you don't _have _to. You could stay with me tonight." He offered, it was Friday night and no one wants to deal with a depressed bitch at one in the morning.

"Could I really?"

"Sure." He nodded as they turned a corner down his long dark rode. "Do you have a license?" He looked at her as she smiled.

"I, well, I kinda got it suspended."

"For what?"

"Speeding."

"How fast?"

"One-twenty in a thirty zone."

"Sweet." He leered at her, oh yes he was in love with her. "Switch seats." He pulled over and got out, she followed.

When both were buckled, he gave her the signal and the car took off. He just hoped to god she was good at driving, his road was curvy.

"Oh my god I haven't felt like this in forever!" She laughed as the drifted a corner, going eighty.

She was good at driving, she knew exactly when to press and let off each foot pedal. She was very good, and the look of joy, and seriousness on her face told the same story.

"Were you by chance a street racer?" He questioned as they drifted another corner. Sure she felt uncomfortable going this fast when he drove but When she was driving, it was like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah." She nodded as she gassed it out over the long straightaway. Oh man would she make the next turn. She glanced at the speedometer, one-ten. Ten more miles per hour and she'd be tied with her record.

"Well I feel much safer." Her gaze never shifted from the road, she sharply turned the wheel. Kakashi was pinned to the window with the force of inertia. OH shit. When he saw sparks in the mirrors he froze, they were only on one side of his car. Please don't flip, please don't flip! When they straightened out, he heaved a sigh of relief; he had been holding his breath.

"Oh shit what was that?!" He yelled breathlessly, she could drive and she knew it!

"That was nothing." She smiled brightly as she came to a stop. "That was fun."

"Yeah if you consider drifting on the side of my car fun!" He started laughing loudly, she joined in. "That was awesome!" He held his shirt; his heart was racing underneath his hand. Jumping out of his chest.

"That felt great!" Sakura leaned against him as they both tried to catch their breaths. No wonder her license had been suspended!

"I bet" Her unbuckled and crawled over her lap and got in the drivers seat.

"Wow…" She grinned, struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah."

* * *

She had managed to stay awake as he pulled up his long driveway. He parked in the shed.

"You coming in?" He shook her slightly, she had just fallen asleep.

"Yeah." She got out and tripped slightly, he caught her. Too many Daiquiris. They walked to the house, arms wrapped around each other's waists. He fumbled with the keys; maybe he had had one to many as well. When he finally got the door unlocked they were greeted by a very miserable pug, whining wanting to go out. He let the dog out, before slamming the door shut behind him. They stumbled up the dark stairs into a large bedroom. Sakura was half awake and slipped her shoes off, taking the shirt he offered her. She watched hazily as he took off his shirt, pulling it over his head. He tossed it into a random corner. She slipped her shirt off and pulled his on, its warmth nice against the coldness of his room. She slipped the skirt off as well and walked to the bed, he had pulled on a pair of black plaid pajama bottoms. He helped her up into the bed and followed her in. She fell asleep almost instantly as the sheer warmth of him made her relax. He spooned her, his hand resting on her hip. He soon fell asleep too.

* * *

When Sakura woke the next morning, she noticed three things. One, this wasn't her bedroom, Two, she had a dog on her foot, and Three, something large and warm covered her whole back. Just what had happened last night?

She sat up slowly, the dog jumped off of her foot. Pakkun? She looked at the sleeping lump next to her, it was kakashi. Oh yeah, she spent the night. Stretching her arms high above her head, she yawned. The man next to her only shifted to his back. He through his arms over his face as if the sunlight burned. She looked around; he slept in a four-poster bed. The walls were white, and the floor was made of wood, most likely cherry from the looks. Pakkun jumped up on the bed again and curled in between Sakura and the sleeping man. That's when she noticed the eye patch on the nightstand, he took it off. She felt the excitement knot in her stomach.

"Don't even think about it."

Sakura jumped as the low groggy voice of a once sleeping man sounded out through the room. She looked down at him. "Don't think about what?" Oh man did he know?

"About getting out of bed, its cold in here, you're warm." He smiled.

She let out a sigh of relief. So it wasn't the other thing. Thank god. "I wasn't planning on it." She laid back down, resting her hand on Pakkun. Maybe he was a good dog when he wanted to be.

"Good." He didn't move, but instead yawned loudly.

Sakura shook her head; He was such a freak! And that's why she loved him.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah…" She yawned.

"There's some aspirin on the nightstand." He pointed to a little white bottle.

She sat up again and reached over him, she couldn't reach. Dammit. Throwing the covers off, she crawled up on him to reach the small little container.

"That's my rib you're driving your knee into." He winced slightly.

"Sorry, but it's my head that the alcohol is pounding into too." She retorted quickly as she flipped open the cap and poured out three little orange pills.

"Hmm…"

"You want some?"

"Yes please." He held up his free hand and quickly swallowed the little pills that fell I his hand.

Sakura lay back down, shoving the arrogant pug out of the way. She laid her head on Kakashi's chest.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Stop reaching for it."

"For what!?"

"You know the thingy on my stand."

"What!?" She sat up and looked at the man; she could catch the slightest glimpse of a scar running down his left eye.

He only laughed at her, she was so easy to rile up. Talk about a short temper.

"Im joking…" He uncovered his face, his unruly silver hair still hiding his left eye.

"Asshole!" She squealed with anger and joy as he pulled her down for a quick kiss.

* * *

So what'd you think? Can you all see Sakura as a street racer? LOL, anyway thanks for reading and please consider entering the contest!! I would love it!

And thanks:

_nickule_: Thanks for sticking through most of my stories!  
_KanataH_: for helping me with my 'Difiantly' problem, i never noticed it.  
_RhcpLove_: Thanks alot for the support

_Andy Skylar_ : My good friend? What can i say? Thanks for all your help and thanks for the awkward classroom scene, i loved how that fit in.  
_Pance_ : Thanks for the support and the review(s)!

_Lazyr-Than-You_ :Thanks for sticking with me aswell, it means alot!  
_SarahJaneTennant_ : Thanks!! alot!!  
_it_is_either_: Thanks your review was very up lifting!  
_ForsakenKalika_:thanks again for entering the contest, i thinkit fit nicely and i hope and wish that you enter the next contest!  
_Conrii_: Thanks for the review!

Sorry if i missed you, and thanks to you all it means alot that you all review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Misery Business

Ok I am really sorry about that, i messed up and now its fixed! Thank you those who noticed I must have copied and pasted or something, but thankyou!! So here is the edited chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

The next two weeks flew by for both Sakura and Kakashi. They spent every Saturday together, hugging and loving eachother for who they were. Tsunade never mentioned the Tegami incident either; perhaps she thought it was a different girl? Sakura never brought it up though, that's one thing that she did not need on her plate right now. Shizune's funeral was also held a few days later, Kakashi was gentlemen enough to take Sakura and offer a shoulder to cry on. No one said a thing. But now it was Monday morning, on the week of the month that sent many men running and screaming for their lives from Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura-Chan! I haven't seen you walk to school in a while, did you get bored of me and Uke-teme?" Naruto ran up to the pink haired girl, with a big grin on his face.

"Wha? Oh hey, no I decided to walk to day. My ride had to get up extra early." She tried to make her smile seem sincere but, when it's that time of the month…it's a little harder to be happy.

"Ahh that must suck, I get tired of walking sometimes too, but it's good for the heart!" His smile widened. He was so optimistic.

"Yeah, I like riding in cars." She looked out across the parking lot and saw the sleek red Audi sitting there alone. So he did have to get up early. Ha-ha.

"Me, too but I get sick sometimes and Sasuke wont let me ride in his." Naruto performed a little demonstration with his finger going down his throat.

"I get it. I get it." She shook her head and laughed. "So did you get your song done?" Sakura hugged her books tight to her chest, it was really cold out. So cold she could see her breath. It made her wonder how people blew smoke rings…how did they do that?

"Yeah, actually, did you find out what band will play the winning song?" He zipped up his coat as they ascended the steps. It was freezing out, not much longer and it would snow.

"Yes…Um, It was Gokage Summit I think." She smiled for real this time as his mouth dropped open. It was his favorite band.

"Really!" He started jumping up and down clapping his hands together like a little gay boy. Oh wait…he was.

"From what I hear, and I have people." She smiled inwardly. Extremely sexy, arrogant peoples that could kiss like a god.

"That is soo cool. I heard from TenTen, my cousin, that her sensei got beat up by a pink haired girl, was it you?" Naruto opened the door for her.

"Oh shit. Sakura?"

"What?" She turned, and looked at the blonde questioningly.

"My, uh, hand is frozen to the door." He shrugged his shoulders as she started laughing, this was too good.

Kakashi had just opened his door to go to the bathroom at that time when he heard Sakura's laughing. She was here early. He looked down the hall to see the Blonde and Pink haired students trying to pull something off of the door. What in the world? Sauntering down the hall he finally saw the issue. Naruto's hand was stuck, to the door. Why?

"Can I help either of you?" He bent low and spoke into Sakura's ear, but just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Sakura jumped, how did he do that? He always snuck up on her, and she would never hear him. He didn't even limp when he did that. "Uh, yeah, you can; Naruto got his hand stuck to the door." She turned to watch the tall man examine Naruto's hand.

"Your hands weren't wet were they?" He cocked an eyebrow to the blonde. His hands were stuck badly; they would probably bleed if he ripped them off the door.

"No, yes, I don't know." He whined loudly.

"Sakura, do you have a bandana or something?" Kakashi tried moving Naruto's hands the slightest bit, they didn't budge and he flinched. Yup, it would hurt badly.

"Err, No." She crossed her arms over her chest, what the hell, he had one in his back pocket if he didn't wanna get it bloody he asks for his girlfriends? Oh no way.

"Then you better get a janitor." He waved her off and as she went to leave she heard a scream let loose by the over ambitious blonde. Ah man today was going to be good.

When she had found a janitor and sent him to the front doors she headed for the classroom. Blood wasn't her thing, unless she made people bleed.

"Awe man." She rolled her eyes as she walked in and saw her Boyfriend sitting in his desk typing something.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her over the rims of his reading glasses.

"I feel like a bitch today." She sat down and leaned back in her chair.

"You are every day."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. You say you feel like that every day." He beamed at her, god did it feel good to rile her up.

"That's what I thought you said." She smiled at him before looking at the door where a hung-over Asuma stood clearing his throat.

"If your love fest is done I would love to steal your arrogant ass away from you Sakura." The broad-shouldered man winked at the pinkette.

"Just as long as I get him back." She winked back at him. She was now good friends with the man; but how could someone not be, he had a good sense of humor and he was kind. Like a big teddy bear.

"Can do. I don't know how you keep up with him." He smiled as his friend shook his head and walked out in the hall.

"It's called a leash!" She yelled as both men exited to the hall.

"More like a shocker collar." Kakashi smiled at his friend as the door shut with a click.

"Yeah." Asuma's smile disappeared. Oh no not good!

"What?"

"Did you tell her yet?" Asuma leaned against the door. He better have…

"No…not yet. I will I promise, just right now isn't a good time." Kakashi put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor. How much did this cost?

"Buddy, you better tell her sooner rather than later. She has a right to know." Asuma watched as his friend shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that! I just can't yet. It hasn't been verified yet, there's just a very, very high possibility." He moved his hands to his pockets, why did he have to bring this up?! He knew she needed to know, but telling her right now wasn't a good idea.

"Even so, she needs to know!" Asuma through his hands in the air, and walked around in a circle. "Just promise me you will. Please? She's my friend as well, and neither of us wants to see her hurt again." He looked Kakashi in the eye, god damn fool. Secrets did not make a good relationship.

"I promise. Now can I finish what I was doing?" Kakashi gave his friend a curt nod.

"Yes…" Asuma walked the other direction.

Walking into the classroom he saw Sakura buried in her notebook. That thing meant so much to her, it really did harbor all her secrets.

"I've been a good boy. Can I run loose just a little while master?" He bent down on the balls of his feet waiting for her to look at him.

"What?" She looked up. She broke out in a hearty giggle, he was so damn cute! "Sure. Would the good boy like a bone to?" She closed her notebook with a snap and watched as the tall man came to his feet.

"Oh yes please, throw me a bone!" He jumped up and down much like Naruto had earlier, but being bigger and heavier his landings could be heard.

"You are so juvenile." She slapped a hand to her forehead. He was! He was thirty years old, and he acted fifteen. Half his age. But of course he looked it as well.

"Please, I'm so mature im not."

"What?"

"Exactly…" He smiled as he began writing something on the large blackboard.

**

"So I'm going to ask one more time. Why is the saying the square root of pie is apple not right?" Kakashi was sitting on his desk watching the class with much attention.

"Me!" Naruto raised a bandaged hand.

"Okay, Naruto?" kakashi leaned back resting the weight of his body on his hands.

"Because you like cherry pie?"

Sakura started coughing. Kakashi only laughed. He just had to pick cherry pie didn't he?

"No, Naruto that's not why." He shook his head, but good guess!

Sasuke raised his hand wanting to prove the blonde wrong again.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What is the point of this question? You didn't ask it before either."

"Very good Sasuke."

"That's stupid!" Naruto yelled loudly, waking Shikamaru.

"Well he's right." Kakashi smiled, at least someone caught it. "Okay who finished their songs?" Kakashi's smile disappeared as only three people raised their hands. "Well looks like those will be our entries. Today is the due date." He stated matter of fact like.

Many groans filled the air as people realized it was in fact the due date. Stupid, stupid children. Pay attention and we wouldn't have this problem.

"Okay Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto bring your songs up here. I need all three of you to stay after the lunch bell." He watched Sakura intently as she stood up. The skinny jeans she was wearing really emphasized her curves. Her ass was really nice to look at as well. Sexy and smart, what more could you want?

The bell rang moments later and the three friends sat in their desks waiting for Kakashi to come back. He said he would only be gone a second but it seemed like forever.

"So… I think Mr. Hatake has got a girl friend." Sasuke spoke up first; he had over heard the conversation earlier.

"Really what makes you think that?" Sakura replied nervously. What would they do if they knew?

"Yeah teme, isn't he too cold hearted?" Naruto added on quickly.

He wasn't that bad! In fact he was quite sweet!

"Well I over heard him and Dean Sarutobi talking earlier about tell 'her' something, and stuff it was weird. Someone's got a secret." Sasuke shrugged as Naruto smiled widely and Sakura's face went red. What was he hiding?

"Well did they say 'her' name?" Sakura begged that they did. Maybe it wasn't her.

"No."

Dammit!

"Okay guys come up here." Kakashi strolled in, a bunch of paper in hand.

They stood and walked up; Sakura gave Kakashi a knowing glance. He mouthed the word 'what' but she didn't answer.

"Okay, you three will have only this time today to edit these to your likings; do any of you wanna add any thing?" He shoved the papers in a drawer to his left.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"No." Sakura said it sternly, she felt betrayed.

"Fine, you may go to lunch."

As soon as the boys were gone, Sakura leaned forward resting a hand on kakashi's desk.

"We gotta talk."

Oh boy, "About what?"

"Sasuke says he heard you and Asuma talking earlier, he says you guys were talking about telling someone something. That someone being a 'she'? I just wanna know if it was me." She couldn't stay mad at him; she sighed and pulled up a stool.

His breath hitched, dammit. "We were talking about Kurenai, Her and Asuma's halfiversary is coming up. He's taking her on a trip or something." He lied through his teeth. He would regret this later.

"Oh okay for a minute I thought it was me." She was relieved and he could here it in her voice. Shit!

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; yup He had to tell her soon.

**

"Okay so im going to read the songs and we'll see what you all think." He pulled out Naruto's song.

"This is Naruto's it's titled…Ramen Girl?" He looked at the blonde as a hoot and chorus of laughs filled the air.

"Any way, _I am the Ramen fox  
I like that stuff outta the box  
Those noodles make me drool  
When you arrive  
delivery girl  
You know I look forward to when you come  
You give me that  
Oh you know I want some  
'Cause I'm the ramen fox  
I want the stuff in your box  
I know it sounds wrong  
but you know why I call  
I want your stuff  
I mean more than one  
I want those noodles  
You know I do  
I am your ramen fox... yum._" Kakashi had to sit down as he laughed, tears came to his eyes. This was so stupid it was good. Really good for it to have been by Naruto. The class followed in his footsteps laughing twice as loud.

"I hope they choose that one!" Ino yelled across the room. Sure Naruto was a dork, but who wouldn't give money to hear that on the radio.

Naruto beamed in pride, it had taken him for ever to write that out. It was an original and his little sister didn't even help this time.

Sakura shook her head and looked to Sasuke who trying to hold in a laugh. But who could? That was such a perverted song and it was about ramen. Only he could come up with that, only Naruto.

"Hello all!"

Everyone stopped laughing to look to the front of the room where a very pretty black haired girl stood. She was wearing a black coat with funny red clouds on it. Weren't those the symbol of a band? The Akatsuki?

"Hello Mr. Hatake!" Her voice was low, but not like a guys. It was mature sounding.

"Hello." Kakashi smiled at her. He didn't seem pleased.

"Who's this chick?" Sakura spoke up loudly. Talking to Kakashi like she knew him.

"That's my older brother." Sasuke gave her a glare of appreciation. Yay, im not the only one who thinks he's gay!

"Oh…my bad." A crimson pink masked her face as she sank down in her chair from embarrassment. Oh god…

"It's ok." Sasuke whispered to her as the Girly man up front and Sakura's boyfriend chatted.

"I called him a girl!"

"I think he is."

"You shouldn't talk, you have secrets too."

"I know, wait you know?!"

Sakura nodded her head lightly. She knew all right, and it was really weird. But it didn't bother her; she usually was best friends with gays. At her last school as well, they just…attracted her or something. Talk about a gay boy being a girl's best friend. But Sasuke and Naruto weren't really gay, they were bi-sexual. But is there much of a difference?

**

"So…" Asuma sat next to kakashi, who happened to be reading the newest addition of the Icha Icha series. What was that, the eighth addition?

"Hmm?" His voice was emotionless as he answered. He knew where this was going.

"When are you going to tell her?" Asuma set his glass of water down on the counter as his buddy dog-eared the page in his book.

"I honestly don't know Asuma, and frankly I don't think it's of your concern." His voice was hard and unforgiving as he chided the big man.

"Not my concern? I am flipping out wanting to know. And your girlfriend doesn't even have a clue!! I mean, what the hell Kakashi, she has more right than I do!" Asuma raised his voice as his temper came loose. Damn fool would loose her if he kept lying!

"You don't think I know that! Shit Asuma if I didn't think she would care I would have told her, but you don't know her like I do!" Kakashi started throwing his arms around trying to make a point.

"You mean that inside and out thing? That's not working this time buddy, Find a way to tell her or I will."

"Fucker!" Kakashi lunged over the counter, hands around his friend's neck as they fell to the ground. No one to stop them.

"As-sshole!" Asuma tried to hit Kakashi, but it didn't faze him one bit. They rolled around on the floor battling for dominance, stopping when Asuma had Kakashi in a head lock. He was shaking, shuddering like a little kid that just lost their pet.

"Kakashi…you have to tell her…" Asuma spoke softly as He held his friend of forever. He had never seen kakashi break down like this or like that, ever.

"I know…" He seethed out as felt the tears that had welt up in his eyes over flow. Dammit, he was crying!

**

"Hey!" Sakura waved 'hi' as Tsunade walked through the door. Her shifts at the hospital had her leaving and coming home at strange times.

"Hey you…Are you busy?" Tsunade replied with a grunt.

"No not really…" Sakura looked at her homework, maybe just a little.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I want some us time." Tsunade smiled…

"Us time? What?" They only time she wanted us time was when she wanted to talk. Know Tsunade, it wasn't good or concerned boys… Oh shit.

"Yeah one of your teachers came in today." Tsunade kicked her shoes off and meandered into the kitchen; opening up the fridge.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura quickly edited what she had just written.

"He had some tests done. You know blood and stuff."

"Yeah…" Sakura strained the word.

"He was cute, tall, you know _young."_ Tsunade closed the fridge with a piece of fudge cake in hand.

"Really? Hmm did he have silver hair?" Why didn't he tell her?

"Yeah I think. I was more into his…uh-hum assets." She smiled as her niece bolted for the living room. She was so easy to make uncomfortable.

Sakura was fuming as she zipped up her jacket, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind! Letting her aunt look at him in those…areas! What the hell was he thinking?! Sakura slammed the door HARD as she pounded down the hall to the window, the steam almost rolling off of her she was angry. Climbing out the small window, she quickly climbed down the ladder. Stupid man, even if it was medical procedure, how! That's just nasty, get a doctor to do that. Not the physician's assistant!

Damn! Sakura walked up to the nearest guy; twice her size, and wailed on him. Damn anger problems! Damn everything! Was all she could think as the police pulled her off of him, three officers? Poor guy was unconscious, and bleeding. Sakura didn't feel the least bit guilty though as her mind raced. What had just happened? What came over her? She lunged out at one of the officers…

**

"Hello?" Kakashi picked up the phone, His and Asuma's battle settled and now they sat pondering life.

The voice on the other end of the line was sharp and cold. Someone was in a good mood…

"Why hello officer Tsuaki, can I help you?" He snapped to get Asuma's attention. What was this about?

"Yes I know her…She what?!" Kakashi gave Asuma a very shocked look as he listened to the cold voiced woman. Sakura in a street fight?

"What'd who do?"

"Shhh…No not you officer…Yes I can come pick her up….Yes thank you too." Kakashi ended the call with the click of a button. Well that's just what he needed as a pick me up. His girlfriend beating the ever living shit out of a few people on the street.

"What!?"

"Sakura was in a street fight we need to pick her up at the station…" He looked at Asuma. She was naturally aggressive; yes; but she could control that. What happened?

"What?" Asuma didn't believe his ears.

**

"Sakura Haruno?" The woman's voice was like needles to the ear. Sharp and painful. Sakura looked up slowly; they had locked her in this glass cell almost three hours ago. When would kakashi get here?! The woman was bulgy, with bitter eyes. Probably part of interrogation crews. "Your ride is here, you got lucky kid. He's cute." The officer gave her a good-natured smile. Maybe she wasn't such a bitch. Sakura came to her feet and looked out. Kakashi and Yamato stood at one of the many desks, most likely filling out paper work. Poor guys, now she felt guilty. She struggled with her cuffs. They hurt her wrists, and were irritating. Some one better have some lotion.

"Stop messing with them. They'll release you in a minute." Kakashi watched as the pink haired girl fumbled around with the cuffs. A red ring around her wrists. They had them tight enough that's for sure. What could he do with her and those handcuffs…?

"Sorry." She avoided eye contact as she realized whose voice it was. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a corner with him and sleep. A nice thought. He was probably angry though, pissed off his rocker. Dammit!

"Here you go little missy." A larger man took the silver chains of hell off and Sakura sighed with relief. Now were they going to offer her lotion?

"Come on let's go…" Asuma shifted uncomfortably.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura as they walked out of the building. Maybe he wasn't so mad. Sakura leaned into him welcoming the warmth against the harsh autumn cold. He didn't say anything as they got in the car. Ha-ha. It was the Audi, which meant He was in a hurry. He and his cars were like a girl and her clothes. It took forever to pick one out to drive.

"So what'd you do?" Asuma spoke first breaking the awkward silence. All three were crammed up front.

"I got angry…" Sakura kept her voice quiet. Angry really wasn't the word…more like belligerently apeshit.

"Angry, you hospitalized that guy Sakura!" The burly man to her right started yelling, while the smaller framed man to her left stayed quiet.

"I did?" There was absolutely no regret in her voice what so ever. He deserved it….he gave her….a dirty look?

"Yeah. He had internal bleeding or something."

"Ow?"

"Yesss."

.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Until they dropped Asuma off at his apartment.

"Promise me you won't break any one till Friday. Kay? Asuma winked at the girl before slamming the door. She scooted over and leaned against the door as they drove through the crowded town.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kakashi spoke up for the first time the whole car ride. He didn't sound angry, but looks could be deceiving.

"I don't know…" Sakura sighed heavily…did she?

"Well you can if you want too…Why did you do it?"

"Like I said I was angry."

"At who?"

"At you, at me, at the world, everything!" her voice increased dramatically; to the point where it cracked when she spoke.

"Why, what'd I do?" He looked at her funny. Really what did he do, he thought he had been the ideal boyfriend.

"I…Dammit why?! My aunt came home telling me your were strutting your stuff around the hospital!" She threw her arms up in the air, voice cracking under the strain.

"Sakura, I haven't been to a hospital for weeks! Let alone today, first I was at work and then I went over to Asuma's place for a drink! Tell me when in that time frame do you hear me saying I ran around naked, baby? It wasn't me." He had turned down his road; he was going a lot slower than usual.

"Im sorry for snapping at you…Im just so angry for no reason. I don't even know why!" She apologized sincerely. Damn she hated it when she got angry at him.

"Im sorry, I snapped as well. Were both angry for no reason…" He gave her a warm smile…

"Yeah…another thing we have in common." She smiled back.

"Don't forget hard headed control freaks…"

"Yeah...Hey wait!" She slapped him playfully. Damn fool!

"Took you long enough." He yelled as he climbed out of the car, wrapping an arm around her as they walked into the house.

"You are such a…a…a butt!" He hugged him tightly.

* * *

again thanks! Well hope you enjoyed!


	7. Better than me

Okay, this chapter was a little bit herder for me to write...you'll soon see why....Please enjoy.

And for those that didnt find out, It was JInxing The World who won my contest for the song...

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Kakashi sauntered into the large kitchen, whit Sakura following in toe.

"Yeah…" She sat up at the island. At least she could get in his stools. She looked around, she didn't spend a lot time in here; but it didn't take a genius to see that it was well built. The ceilings were high, and the moldings on the walls were old; but in good condition. The floors were also of high quality, some kind of stone, sandstone maybe? Rocks weren't Sakura's things. She grabbed the glass of orange juice he offered her and downed it quickly. Kicking people's asses sure did make you thirsty.

"Are you going to tell your aunt about this?" Kakashi pulled a red covered book from his back pocket. Sakura smiled; it was a good series, but it could do without the gory detail in the battle scenes.

"No." Sakura made random circle patterns on the table-top with the glass. She eyed his face…she had been meaning to talk to him about…taking it up a notch; but every time she gained the confidence she quickly lost when she saw him. Maybe she should let him make the first move? She wasn't sure but she did know that she wanted all he could offer her…

"What's on your mind?" He turned the page without looking up.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's on my mind?" Sakura bit at her lip nervously. Thoughts racing in her head.

"One, you immediately denied it; I was just starting a conversation; Two, there is _always_ something on your mind; and Three your gnawing at your bottom lip, which reminds me," He looked up, "Stop that." And he returned to the page he was on.

What was the point of that? "So I can deny things if I want, not always, and how did you know, you didn't even look up." She hated how he always knew things…just why couldn't he read her mind? It would make life so much easier.

"You rarely deny; Yes always; and when you said nothing it gave it way with the way you said it. I didn't have to look up." He turned the page.

"What the hell, stalker!" She smiled at him as she got up from her seat and walked around to the other side of the island where he sat.

"No, but close enough." He smiled back and she shut his book with a 'snap'. He turned the chair to look at her. She was wearing pants today, something he saw rarely, but he didn't care. She looked good either way.

She shook her head at his statement; sometimes he could say the stupidest things…

She rested her hands on his shoulders, a scheming grin masking her face. Well if she couldn't take it up a notch she could do the next best thing… She planted a chaste kiss on his nose before moving to his lips. Her hands wrapping around the back of his head. She loved the way it felt when he wrapped his hands around her; pulling her close. Maybe he would take the hint…

Kakashi smiled inwardly as Sakura kissed his nose. Her breath smelled like oranges… He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her as close as he could with out pulling her up in the stool. The hem of her shirt had slid up a bit, leaving his hands to ravage the revealed skin; nothing more. He also had the strangest feeling this was what was on her mind.

Sakura smiled against the kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Sakura started giggling, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Kakashi sounded disappointed.

"My phone's vibrating and it tickles." She reached down her shirt and pulled out the little blue phone. Kakashi only watched with intent.

"Well that's nice, but can you tell it to interrupt us when were fighting. Not making-out? The weekends are fun and all but I enjoy the weekday's more." He smiled as he picked up his book. Sakura answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dammit! "Oh, Hi Tsunade…no I…yes I'll ask." Sakura put her hand to the part of the phone that she spoke into.

"Apparently someone called our apartment and said I was spending the night at a friend's house. Would you know anything about that?" She eyed Kakashi as he looked up over the top of the little red book.

"Err, no not this time."

"Uh?" She returned the phone to her ear. "Yes I will. I love you too. Bye." She snapped the phone shut.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Sakura returned the phone to its safe hold in her bra.

"Yeah…" He shut the book quietly. "So that's where you keep that thing. Hmm, next time I hear it in class I might have to do a strip search." He grinned as Sakura looked at him in awe. Sure they hadn't gotten that far...yet, but making jokes about it was funnier than hell.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't talk like a teacher…"

"I wasn't. That was strictly boyfriend." His grin reached his eye as he pulled her closer.

Sakura had this tight feeling in her gut. Like maybe he wanted to take it up a notch as well…talk about butterflies. She bit at her lip before nipping at his, in a hasty way. Kakashi kissed her back, with the same amount of passion behind his kiss as well. Gripping her hips tightly, though not so tight it would bruise, he pulled her up on his lap; her knees resting on either side of his hips. Thank god for wide chairs. She adjusted quickly, never breaking the kiss, her arms wrapping around him. She wasn't sure if this was lust or love but right now she didn't care.

Pulling apart to breathe, they rested their foreheads on each other's. Sakura's eyes shined intently, with desire as well as Kakashi's uncovered eye.

"This is so much easier on the couch." Sakura spoke breathlessly; her gaze focused on his face. Dammit did she want that patch off, but asking for that was harder than asking him to actually…touch her.

"Hn." He nodded his head slightly, his lips barely brushing hers. "Would you like to take this to the couch?" He recovered faster than she did, but was still panting as he asked.

"Please?" She smiled as he kissed her and slid off the chair, holding her under her thighs. When he adjusted his hold, Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell if they were under her ass or under…other areas.

He felt her shift as he changed how he was holding her up. He smiled inwardly.

The living room was only across the hall, so it wasn't that far of a walk, but to Sakura it seemed like forever. Wasn't time supposed to fly when you were having fun?

Kakashi laid Sakura down on his black suede loveseat, before crawling over top of her to continue the kiss. He nuzzled her nose, as he swept his lips across hers gingerly and down her neck to her collar bone. He trailed kisses back up her neck to her ear; He nipped at the lobe, receiving a faint whimpering moan in return. God the little noises she made drove him crazy! He began making random circle patterns with his thumb; his other arm holding him above her, resting on the on the armrest.

Sakura was flipping out inside. He had never really made a move like this before, and it was her first time doing this or even being like this. It made her very nervous with him, like he was something else. Not that he wasn't, but that's just how she felt. His breath was warm, and so were his kisses as he trailed them down her neck again. God did it feel good! She involuntarily moaned as his hands caressed down her sides; pulling up slightly on the hem of her shirt. She allowed it, even welcomed it. His hands were cool against her skin; not cold but a relaxing calm.

He felt jittery as his fingers danced across her firm stomach. He had touched many women like this, so why was she so different? He didn't want to admit it, but he butterflies; bad. He met her lips with a few chaste kisses before turning them into something more; more passionate, more fervent, more them. He shifted in-between Sakura's legs and rested more of his body weight on her as his arms started quivering under the weight of his body.

She played with his hair as he nuzzled her neck; she loved how it smelt like coconuts. It made him seem even more laid-back than he was, like sitting on a beach all day would entertain him. She loved that about him. His touch was gentle as he little by little pulled up her shirt until it rested just below her breasts, part of her bra definitely showing. She still welcomed the strange feelings, and welcomed the butterflies that made her stomach feel tight and knotted. She pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath her hands.

He sat up and yanked the shirt over his head and threw it across the living room before returning to Sakura. She smiled at him, and he smiled back before kissing her tenderly. Tracing circles as he gripped her hips tighter, he made his kisses more rushed. He wanted to get that shirt off if that's the last thing he did!

Sakura moaned, he didn't know his own strength sometimes. She shifted as his grip tightened.

"Sorry…"He pulled away from her just long enough to apologize and loosen his hold.

She didn't say anything as she sat up as far as their position would allow; she gripped the edging of her shirt before pulling up, and having two more strong hands help hers. He balled her shirt up before tossing it across the room somewhere near his.

His breath seemed colder against her bare skin, and sent shudders through out her body. His hands explored her stomach, making her feel wanted. He started kissing down her neck, down into the valley between her breasts, and down even farther to her stomach' he placed random kisses around her bellybutton making her jump as it tickled.

"Mm…" He moaned slightly as she slipped a hand underneath his chin leading him back up to her face. Her touch was delicate; it was hard to believe that just a few hours ago these hands sent a man twice the size of himself to the hospital. Kakashi smiled, he had found something special when he found her; that's for sure.

"Kakashi…" Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmm?" He kissed her neck chastely.

"I think someone's here…" Her breath was ragged as she struggled to catch it. The soft purring of a motor could be heard.

"I don't hear anything…" He sat up and looked around, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"I think im hearing things then…" She sat up and pulled him back down again and wrapped and arm around his neck.

"Hmm you're telling me, baby…" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before trailing down her neck again.

"Ah-ah-ah look right here." She spoke in a hushed tone, pulling him back up to her face.

He rolled his eyes, damn fool. Woman was crazy. "Well then I'll close my eyes." He shut his eye, and his hands started roving…caressing over her black lace bra.

She slapped him playfully. Her lips met his aggressively, tongues battling for dominance. A few moans escaping here and there.

"Uh-hum…" A low voice echoed through out the house; stopping Kakashi and Sakura mid-motion.

Kakashi mouthed the words 'shit!' before sitting up some to see over the back of the couch. Mr. Yatsu stood in the hall way. Brief-case in hand. "Can I help you?" Kakashi held Sakura down as she tried to see who it was.

"We need to talk about your, Alcohol consumption." He spoke sternly as if it was of utmost importance.

"So you break into my hous-se?" Kakashi stuttered as sakura pinched him. "You could have knocked."

"I did."

Sakura was right…but why didn't Pakkun bark? Kakashi looked around and didn't see the little pug anywhere, now where did he go off too.

"Well, comeback some other time…I'm busy." Kakashi didn't move as the man took a few steps forward. If the bastard was trying to see…

"I don't consider…sexually, touching people as busy."

Well obviously. If he was going to try and look at Sakura he had another thing coming.

"Well…I do, so…go away. I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering, as well as sexual assault." Kakashi seethed out as the man came very close to the couch. Sakura had stopped squirming and now lay very still.

"I don't think so Mr. Hatake…" He stepped closer…one more step and he would wake up in the ICU.

"Well I think so, so get out of my fucking house."

"No." He took one more step. Kakashi sat very still, counting back from ten. Ten, Nine, Seven, Five, Three, One, Zero. He went to jump over the couch when Sakura grabbed his arm, and shook her head 'no'.

"Yes or I swear to god I will call the fucking police."

"Do it I dare you."

Kakashi didn't have to go very far for a phone; he looked down at Sakura who had already pulled out her cell. Maybe that was a really good hiding spot. Sure did come in handy.

He held up the phone and shook it a little, taunting the big man. He had already dialed 9-1-1 and now held it to his ear waiting for someone to pick up. It was the same lady as early.

"Hello? Yess I would like to report a breaking and entering, and sexual assault. Where? 726 Sharingan Lane, Konoha. Yes please hurry." He snapped the small blue phone shut. And jeered at the large man.

"They don't scare me."

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi now sat in the police station. Waiting for Asuma to pick them up. Wow that had to be bad for Sakura's record. Twice in a day?

"So…" She leaned against him. At least they let them grab their shirts.

"Hmm? I am so pissed right now…This is ridiculous, he had me arrested and he broke into my house! I mean, everyone has a little alcohol now and then, how did he know that I had been drinking? It wasn't even that much." Kakashi let off steam by ranting; well it was better than jumping the couch and pounding the guys face in. Not that it wouldn't have felt good.

"Yeah I know…They locked me up again because I have alcohol on my breath and I was in here earlier. I mean, if you have the tongue of a person who's drank recently, down your throat your going to have alcohol on your breath." Sakura lay back resting her head on Kakashi's lap. He began playing with her soft pink locks.

"You could do so much better than me."

"Hmm?"

"I said you could do so much better than me."

"Why would I want to?" She looked up at him. What was this all about?

"You're young, pretty, smart. You could have any guy you want." That and I have lied to you and I feel terrible about it, but im weak and don't have the balls to tell you.

"What if I want you?" Her expression didn't change. It was just…serious.

He smiled at her. "Well then keep me, and tighten that leash." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I will…better than you though? Every other woman you dated had to have a mental disability. Not to keep you? I don't think I could live with out you now. So their loss, yours and my gain." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah…same here…" What she said sent a bullet through his heart. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep on his lap. She was so beautiful….

* * *

"Hey wake up…" Kakashi shook Sakura lightly, as she came out of her magical world of sleep.

"Hmm…" She opened her eyes slightly and looked around. They were at Kakashi's house; and it was dark out. She looked to her left and saw Asuma looking at her.

"Have a nice nap?" He beamed at the sleepy-head.

"Hn…yeah…" She crawled of the car and fell into Kakashi's arms. He stumbled some, but caught his footing.

"Want some help buddy?" Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"Nah, I got her." Kakashi bent low and picked Sakura up as if she was five. His hands under her thighs, her head resting on his shoulder. What a day! He watched his friend pull out of the drive way before heading inside. Sakura sleeping in his arms…

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It was dark, and she couldn't see a thing. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Kakashi wasn't lying next to her, but the bed was warm where he had lain, so it wasn't very long ago that he woke up. She went to throw the covers to side when she noticed the baggy shirt she was wearing, she looked down. She was wearing one of his old baggy t-shirts; she pulled at the collar and looked down with a sigh. She still had her bra and underwear on… She stepped down on the floor.

Kakashi sat in front of his sink on a tall wooden stool. He could here Sakura moving around out in the bedroom, probably rolling over. The sound of the shower raining on the floor below it with light thuds and pitter patters echoed through out the large bathroom. The steam rolling out and over the top of the glass walls fogging up the mirror he was currently looking in. His silver hair covered his most of his face and the towel resting on his shoulders absorbed the sweat rolling off of his neck and back. He rested his head in his palms.

Sakura set her hands on his back; it was warm underneath them. He jumped slightly, but didn't pull away; instead he leaned back against her. She looked down at him. He looked tired, and his breathing was deep, relaxed. He had a long scar racing along his left side and circling out to his shoulder blade area. She felt sorry for him.

Her hands were cold. It felt good though, he lay back against her. He could barely see her in the fogged mirror, but could make out just enough to see that something was on her mind, well something more than normal.

"Something bothering you?" He leaned his head back farther, and looked up at her with a dizzy smile. She looked tired, but he didn't blame her. She had kicked some guy's ass earlier and then she and he had ravaged eachother on the couch. Yup, he'd be tired too.

"Hmm? Yeah…" Her voice was quiet but he could here the strain in her voice. She moved her hands around on his back, making random circles.

"What?" He watched as she closed her eyes and smiled gently.

"I don't know…" She leaned forward her arms extending out over his shoulders. She rested her face in the nook of his neck. He was warm and he smelled good.

"Well I can't help you there…" He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her smoothly around to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"Hn…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. And held her close; he nuzzled her nose before kissing her sweetly. He smiled against the kiss as she kissed back.

"Why are you taking a…a shower at…four in the morning?" Sakura's words slurred as sleep threatened to take her from him.

"Because I couldn't sleep…" He smiled at her again.

"Ah…hmm tell me when you're done…so I can take one…" She yawned.

"Why don't ya' take it with me."

Did she hear that right!? Did he seriously just ask that? She didn't care much though, he asked and the water was hot. Would you turn down that invitation?

"Ok…" She stood up and went to take her shirt off, but was stopped by to warm, strong hands.

"Lemme do that…"His voice was thick as he stood and pulled the shirt over her head. He tossed it into the hamper by the door. He soon found her lips and kissed them tentatively, enjoying each kiss as if it was their last.

"Mm," She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. And leisurely stepped forward, battling his tongue for control. All she wore was her bra and panties, for the first time ever in front of a guy, and she felt proud. Proud that some one wanted her, proud that he wanted her, and proud that she felt proud about it.

He grinned as he reached up and slid her hands down over his chest to the waistband of his pants. He fumbled with the button, but undid it all the same. That's when she stopped, was she really doing this? Yes, and she was proud. She dragged her hands up his chest seductively; fingers playing with the band of his eye patch on the back of his neck. He helped her pull it off and toss it somewhere.

She looked at the scar as if it were a miracle. Too her it was, it made him him, and he probably wouldn't be the same with out it. She noted that he was able to keep it closed, and smiled. He was a man of many wiles. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again.

The hands on her hips, stroked back and forth teasing the hem of her panties; but he made no move to get them off. Sakura grinned at him as she bit at her bottom lip. Her hands were slowly making there way to his waistband again, playing with the button and zipper. His heart was racing; this had to be a dream. But it was real and happening to him. He helped her hands as she pulled the small tab of the zipper down and slipped his pants over his hips. Leaving both standing in their underwear.

Sakura was unsure what to do from here, in fact she hadn't even made it this far in any other relationship. She was scared, but she was excited as well and shuttered with anxiousness and anticipation of what could happen. She felt his hands play with her waist band, itching to take off the small piece of black lace that protected her; but he made no attempt to remove them.

Unsure what to do, Sakura slid her hands down his arms to where his hands danced around the border of her panties. She slipped her thumbs in and slid them down. Gnawing at her bottom lip, she eyed him with curiosity; hesitant about what to do from here.

He could only watch as she slid down her black lace underwear, and stepped forward eyeing him. Oh lord. He looked at her up and down her long slender legs, her rounded hips that gave her that hour glass figure; she was a piece of work. He pulled her closer, kissing her neck before whispering lightly in her ear, "Sakura you are so beautiful." He felt her tremble with nervousness.

"Y-yeah?" She quivered with fear of what would happen.

"Mm-hmm…" He bent low and picked her up under her thighs, kissing her as he went along. He set her down on the sink as she trembled in his grip. He dropped his boxers and returned to kissing her.

Sakura jumped as she felt something brush against her leg, and she got the feeling it wasn't his hand.

He slowed down as his she jumped, so she was really inexperienced. His hands fumbled around with the front clasps of her bra. It fell open. Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her face. Did he have to stare at her with so much enthusiasm?

"I've never d-done this before…" Sakura trembled as he rested his forehead against hers…

He hesitated before speaking. Not inexperienced, never experienced. She was a virgin. "It's ok…I'll guide you through it…" He kissed her tenderly. His voice a quiet reassurance.

* * *

Sakura shook as kakashi held her up against the shower wall, thrusting deep inside her, making her moan his name loudly. She raked her nails across his back with each beseeching moan.

She was soaking wet, and slipping in his grip. But he wouldn't drop her, he couldn't. He kissed her passionately, loving every sound she made. His hair was plastered to his face, dark grey because of the water. He nuzzled her nose as his thrusts slowed and his knees became weak.

"K-kakashi…" She met his lips with a quick kiss, "I…"

He knew what she was trying to say, he wasn't ready for it yet though, but still encouraged her. "That's it cum for me baby…" He nipped her collarbone, receiving yet another whimpering moan of his name.

When she came, she came hard. Screaming his name, milking him for all he was worth. She saw stars as the orgasmic force shook her. He soon followed his orgasm almost as strong as hers.

He recovered long before her, breathing heavily he nuzzled at her neck. It'd been awhile since he had had sex like that. She still trembled as she came around to the strong man holding her up, snuggling his nose against her neck.

"I…" She tried to speak but no words came to mind, it was just…wow. She didn't even want to guess what time it was or even how long they had been at this, but it was long enough that she knew they were should be getting ready for school.

"Hmm…" It wasn't a question or a reply, but more or less just a sound coming from the back of his throat. She seemed heavier than usual, but coming down off a climax would make anyone your holding seem heavier.

"W-we s-should-d get ready f-for school…" She stuttered as another wave of orgasmic pleasure shook her.

"Should but don't wanna…" He smiled at her lazily, "We could play hooky?" He adjusted his grip on her lifting her up just a little higher. He smiled as she whined quietly at the loss of warmth.

"Y-you have a c-class to teach…"

"Yeah, that's what substitutes are for…" He kissed her as softly as he had earlier. Her hands tangled in his unruly silver hair.

"Yeah, but w-wont they g-get suspicious if y-you miss today? Th-they tell me you haven't m-missed a day in f-five years." She kissed his nose lightly. Was it her or was it cold in here?

"Maybe we could miss half a day?"

Sakura only started laughing. He was more optimistic than Naruto sometimes.

* * *

"So why isn't Mr. Hatake here?" Naruto raised his hand as Sasuke's brother wrote out the assignment on the board.

"I don't know Naruto, that's why I'm here." Itachi smiled at the blonde before returning to work. That boy sure did like to talk.

"Well you should know weasel." Sasuke spoke up and the whole class started laughing.

"Sasuke don't call me that." Itachi placed his hands on his hips.

"Sasuke respect your brother." Sakura walked in the room with Kakashi behind her. She was biting at her bottom lip, a deep red blush covering her face.

"Where have you two been?!" Naruto whined loudly as Sakura sat next to Sasuke, in the middle of the room.

"I had car trouble…" Kakashi grunted as he quickly looked over Itachi's plan book to see what he was doing. Okay they were partnering up and writing an essay on any… he couldn't read the rest of Itachi's cursive. Where the hell were his reading glasses?

"I…I was in an accident and taken to the police station…" Sakura's blush deepened as all eyes fell on her.

"Really?" Ino spoke up with vigor.

"Yeah…" Sakura pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Why was her life so interesting?

"Okay, stop pestering Sakura and look up here." Kakashi's voice was stern as he spoke loudly. "Pick your partners, one group of three…Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Everyone else pick quickly." He spoke swiftly as he read over Itachi's other plans. Dammit, why couldn't he right like a normal person!

"Okay, so we have to write an essay on any thing of our choice." Naruto sounded excited as he pulled his desk around to look at the Dark haired Uchiha boy and Sakura.

"Umm…what about music? Like our favorite band or something?" Sasuke put the idea forward. He and Naruto had this all planed out.

"I like that…" Sakura replied quietly. A wicked grin spreading across her face as she thought of earlier…

"Ok then it's settled…and Sakura what's up with you, you're like glowing with happiness but you seem nervous. Did someone ask you out?" Naruto whispered loudly.

Sakura's smiled broadened; she continued to bite her lip, "In a way yes…" Hell YEAH! It was awesome.

"Well okay then…" Sasuke took the notebook and started writing something as Sakura glanced at Kakashi, whose face was just as red as hers. He looked up at her and smiled shyly. He was so cute when he was anxious!

Kakashi only shook his head and laughed as Sakura went back to her essay. She was so damn sexy! He also felt a tinge guilty, he was hiding a big secret and she trusted him completely. How was he supposed to explain it now? Just walk up and say, 'hey I lied to you, and now im apologizing and telling you my big secret!' she would kill him and brutally.

* * *

Okay sorry if the lemon was really bad, it was my first and stuff...anyone who would like to help me rewrite it- your more than welcome...

Hehe handcuffs.... Well hope you enjoyed, please review!


	8. Lips of an Angel

Hallo! Sorry this update took so long, but i lost everything and had to type it over....:( But i like how it came out in the end. Except the beggining. I thought it was a little rushed but im sure you'lll like it all the same...:) Im extending the Sakura Sasuke song contest, i only recieved a few entries and was hoping for more so please enter.

Enough of my rambling please enjoy!

* * *

"Okay we have to agree on a band…" Naruto pulled out his fancy pink light up pen. The one that Sasuke got him last Christmas.

"Umm, Not Gokage Summit…" Sakura shook her head 'no'.

"Why not Sakura-Chan? I like that band and so does Sasuke."

"Who doesn't like that band? See anyone else who does their essay on a band will also choose Gokage Summit. Why not choose something Mr. Hatake likes?" Sakura started writing random band names down.

"Well I don't know who he likes…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Does he even listen to music?

"I think Sakura does, Naruto…" Sasuke sat with his hands folded on his desk. He seemed so serious, like something was bugging him.

"I do actually, see I eves drop when he's talking with people in the hall; he leaves the door open. He talks about music all the time so I got a few bands…" She turned the notebook towards both boys. They quickly read the list of names.

"Since when does he listen to Tattle-Tails? Doesn't that band sing about sex, and stuff…He better use protection listening to that band…" Naruto crossed it off.

"SHIT!" Sakura jumped out of her seat, covering her mouth realizing what she said; and out loud.

"Sakura! Watch your mouth…" Kakashi looked up over his book, now what had gotten into her? She wasn't the type to yell in the class room, but other places that voice of hers could get pretty loud…

"What?" Naruto whispered to Sakura as almost everybody went back to work after her little outburst.

"I forgot to use protect…nothing…" Sakura's face went bright red. How could they forget…?

"You what? With who?" Of course that caught Sasuke's attention.

"I'll tell you later…" She whispered back as they went back to choosing bands.

* * *

"So who do you think she fucked Sasuke?" Naruto walked down the large hall with his hands in his pockets. They had finished lunch earlier and were now deciding to finish their essay early.

"Honestly I don't know…" Sasuke had a pretty good assumption though. What are the chances her _and_ Mr. Hatake are late on the same day, same time, and she had sex…?

"Well I think it's…Shhh, listen." Both boys stopped outside the door to their classroom.

"No she's my girlfriend you're just a faggot that can't get laid…" Kakashi rolled his eyes as Gai paraded around the room claiming to have feelings for Sakura.

"So you do admit to having intercourse with her?" Gai looked at Kakashi with dreamy eyes.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the room, hands planted on her hips.

"We can see that my little blossom of joy." Gai walked towards her only to be stopped by Kakashi's arm reaching out across his chest. Damn fool was going to wake up in the same place as that other guy…

"I beat the shit out of you once I swear I will do it again…" she rolled up her sleeves "And what's it to you if I fucked him? There is no way in hell I would ever touch you, not even with a really, really, really long pole." She took a few steps forward.

"Well since he hasn't told _" Gai met kakashi's fist personally to his face.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Kakashi was furious, obviously not pleased with Gai's behavior. And who would be?

Sasuke and Naruto stood in the hall staring at eachother…Mr. Hatake and Sakura were together!? That was so weird, and in so many ways. Sasuke made the first move, if she knew their secret they should obviously know hers…He walked in the room.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's voice cracked as she stopped mid walk.

"Sure you can know our secret but we can't know yours?! I thought we were friends!" He yelled even louder.

"You don't get it; I wasn't sure how you'd react so I put off telling you…Im sorry!" Sakura was now face to face with the dark haired boy, both angry for many reasons.

"Well the feeling is mutual, looks like both times it was an accident. But you can trust us…" He waved his hand in-between him and Naruto. "We trust you…"

"I'm sorry Teme, come here." She pulled him into a bear hug. He hugged her tightly back.

"It's ok…"

"Well this is nice…but how much did you two hear?" Kakashi was back sitting on his desk.

"Uh, a lot of it. Enough to know that you two are doing eachother…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously…And what was up with that random hugging fight?

"That's too much…" Sakura sat up next to Kakashi. She could feel the warmth irradiating off of him.

"Yeah well now we're even I guess since Mr. Hatake knows our secret too…" Sasuke shoved his hands deep in his pockets; well this couldn't be anymore awkward.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied with a light monotone. They we're technically even, but…

"Just don't tell anyone, got it?" Kakashi spoke firmly not requesting they keep it secret but more or less demanding it. All they need was everyone else finding out!

"Yup!"

* * *

"So are you planning anything later this week?" Asuma strolled down the hall in step with Kakashi. Because of the new health policy, school had to close be closed Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday of this week.

"Yeah I was planning on taking Sakura up to the lake later if she isn't busy." Kakashi walked into the teachers lounge to grab a few need things. Asuma following him like a shadow.

"You spend so much time with her, and yet she needs to ask me things about you." Asuma shook his head. How pathetic!

"Whataya mean?" Kakashi turned around to face the dark haired man. What did he mean she had to ask him things?

"I mean, she's worried about asking you things about you…I think she's scared." Asuma rested a hand on his hip.

"Scared why? Maybe just worried, I mean if you met Mr. Yatsu too you'd be scared to ask me things too."

"Oh yeah, good point. But that's beside the point, wait does that make sense? Anyway, your way to reserved, even around her. I think she just wants to get to know you like you know her. Ya' know what I mean?" Asuma watched with no intent as Kakashi pulled a strange colored liquid out of the fridge.

"Yes I know what you mean, and I know, I know, that's kinda why im taking her up to the lake and…stuff." He smiled slyly.

"Kakashi FUCKED his girlfriend." Gai paraded through the lounge naked jumping a lot making his…male anatomy flop as well.

"Eww." Kakashi covered his eyes well eye, with out touching the left side of his face which happened to be particularly sore today.

"Yeah. Wait you what!?" Asuma's face was horror stricken.

Kakashi sighed heavily, oh yes Gai was going to die. "Just what he said…" his gaze shifted abruptly downward.

"Kakashi!" Asuma didn't care if they were being stared at like freaks, "You had sex with her!? You haven't even told her and you go off and have sex with her!? WHAT the hell is wrong with you!?" Asuma through his hands in the air, shaking with anger.

"You can not pin this all on me!" Kakashi retorted even louder than Asuma.

"Why the hell not? Look at her! What were you her first!? Your fourteen fucking years older than her!" Asuma glared at the kindergarten teacher who was watching them.

"Im not putting up with this shit, im leaving." Kakashi grabbed the bag he had set on the counter, and his coat.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuma darted across the room as the last person left the room, leaving only Kakashi and himself.

"Yes I do. Just let me leave…" Kakashi's voice had dropped back down to its normal tone.

"Not 'til we talk about this…"

"I don't want to…"

"We HAVE to."

* * *

"So is it really safe to trip over your writing teacher?" Naruto looked at Sakura as he sat down on the steps out front of the school. Sasuke and Sakura had already beaten him to it.

"Well I haven't found any problems with it yet…" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and watched the storm clouds as they rolled in. Tonight would be a nice night for a walk.

"Yet…is the key word Sakura…Just be careful…" Sasuke wrapped his sweat shirt around him tighter. The wind had picked up again, and it was cold.

"Yeah I know…I will" She leaned on him as the clouds came increasingly closer. She loved walking in the rain, especially at night.

"Good and when is your boyfriend coming? If he is going to drop me and Sasuke off, he'd better hurry, before it rains." Naruto looked back at the doors only to see no one was coming. Damn man was so slow.

"Yeah, hey do you know why he wears that eye patch?" Sasuke nodded his head slightly. He had always wanted to know…

"Yes I do" no I don't except for the scar, "I can't tell you though." She looked back as she heard the doors open, Kakashi was walking…with a black eye? She jumped up quickly,

"What the hell happened to you?" She looked at his eye.

"Its coffee powder, not a black eye, I'm fine." He gave her a broad smile.

"Good."

"Can we go now or do we have to watch you two love on eachother?" Naruto yelled as he slid down the railings.

"Yeah we can go Naruto." Kakashi only shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

* * *

"A lake?" Sakura looked at Kakashi as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, why not?" He turned down Sakura's street.

"Hmm, ok. Just so you know it gonna storm tonight, look at the sky…" She looked out the window at the blackening sky.

"That's alright; a little rain never hurt anyone."

"Says you."

"Ok, what do you want me to bring?"

"I have some stuff so just some clothes and do not forget a sweater or something." He held her hand, fingers intertwined.

"Okay." Sakura leaned over and gave the silver haired man a quick kiss on the lips before opening up the door and getting out of the car. A wry smiled on her lips, oh was tonight going to be fun.

* * *

Sakura sat on her couch waiting for Kakashi to pick her up. The only good thing on the TV was another one of those vampires drama's where everyone fucks everyone and they all freak when they find out someone did another persons mate. So confusing.

She looked up when she heard keys jingling outside the front door. Tsunade walked in grocery bag in hand.

"Hey Sakura." She kicked the door shut with her foot.

"Hey." She swallowed hard. "Hey im going with a friend to spend the night, okay?"

"Yeah" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Kay thanks, I gotta go!" She could here the hum of a loud motor.

"Bye!"

* * *

Sakura threw the door open and climbed in the purple car as the rain started to fall. He was listening to the Backstreet Boys again, this song she didn't know.

"Hey…"

"Hello; you brought a sweatshirt?"

"Two of them. Why is it cold where were going?" She gave him a warm smile. He was lip synching again.

"Sometimes…" He returned the smile as he grabbed her hand.

"Well okay. I haven't seen you drive this car yet…" She looked around the interior. Every thing was fuzzy and dark blue. This car was well taken care of not that the others weren't, but this one just seemed cleaner and more feminine.

"It was my mom's…It's the only one with enough traction to actually reach the lake." He turned down the street going in the opposite direction of the school.

"Oh…" she looked down. "How long will it take to get there?"

"About two hours."

"You're so lucky I love riding in cars."

"No you like racing them, I thing riding would come second."

"Yeah…Why such a long ride?"

"It's the north half of Lake Kyuubi."

"Really!?"

"Yess, why?"

"I went there once with my dad and siblings before them…you know, and when we were looking around we found this really cool rock, it was purple and pink and green, so my dad broke it up into a few pieces and tied a chain around each one so we all wore one as a necklace. See…" She reached down her shirt and pulled out a little stone colored in pink and green. The little silver chain holding it looked as if it would break.

"That's rainbow stone, it's really rare. Usually only found on the west side of the lake, were going to the north, you can find sock rock there."

"Sock rock?"

"Yeah, it's these long smooth stones with blue lines that make it look like a sock with a colored heel and toes."

"That is so cool!" She smiled as she shifted in her seat. Oh man a rock that looked like a sock, that'd be so cool.

"Yeah, not as cool as rainbow stone, I've only seen it a few times." He gave her a broad smile as she leaned on him; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smelled like his shampoo.

"Well then I feel special…" her eye lids felt heavy as she closed them. Two hours would be enough time for a quick nap.

"You should…" he smiled as she fell asleep on his side. He also found it funny that she talked in her sleep, and quite loudly. He gave her a strange look as she started mumbling,

"Chalkboard, no, Desk…yes…no….chalkboard." she moved slightly. She had been asleep about an hour when she started sleep talking.

He cocked an eyebrow, well that wasn't weird. Was she dreaming about school?

"No…poke…coke…soak…whoa…" she brushed her hand across her face. Now she was rhyming in her sleep. "Soup…oh get out of car…I shit in car…she'll have ten"

Kakashi couldn't help but break out in laughter, what the hell was she dreaming about?! Maybe he didn't want to know? He shook her slightly, "Sakura get up."

"Hmm? Wha, are we there?" She sat up deliriously. "I don't see a lake." She looked out the window; at least the rain had stopped. Wait no that was a bad thing…

"No, you were starting to scare me."

"What?" She looked at him her hair a wreck, but it still made her beautiful.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Really?"

"You said you shit in my car."

"What!?"

"You did…"

"Okay. Hey look a lake!" She looked out her window; the lake could be seen on the horizon, through the fog from the rain. The sun had just started setting, and the sky was painted pink and red, with hints of orange. Sakura loved the way it reflected off of the water.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." He smiled at her amazement just wait till she saw it up-close.

Sakura watched out the windshield as they drove through a grove of trees, the red and brown leaves fluttering through the air landing on the car and off to the side of the road as they drove by. Sakura thought it was the most beautiful thing ever.

When they arrived where he had planned all he could do was smile as he saw Sakura's expression. The last of the sunset glinted off the rippling water, only maybe fifty meters from them. Sakura got out of the car as fast as she could just to run to the edge.

* * *

"It's so pretty." Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand as he came to stand next to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It is…and thanks for helping with the tent." He smiled at her.

"Huh?" She looked behind her; he had set up the tent and made a fire. "I'm sorry, I was just so mesmerized. It's wonderful."

"I've seen prettier."

"Really?" She looked at him with question. Prettier than this, she thought not!

"Yeah she's standing next to me." He welcomed her hug.

"You are such a suck up!"

"I am…" He bent down to kiss her, and cocked his eyebrow as she placed her index finger on his lips as if silencing him.

"Nuh-uh." She pulled him up by the car before meeting his lips in a heated embrace. She had always wanted to try this next move; she grabbed both hands and pulled her close as she stepped up backwards on the front of the car so she was sitting on the hood. He liked this position even more. He pushed into her mouth with his tongue as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up closer. Her tongue battle with his for dominance; she smiled as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He stood against the V-shape her legs made as he rested both hands at her sides and pushed him self up.

His fingers nimbly undid the buttons of her light blue shirt, starting from the bottom and going up. Her skin trembled from the contact of cold air.

"Cold?"

"Not a chance with you around." She tangled her fingers in his gravity defying silver hair. Hard to believe something this messy could be so soft.

"Ditto." He slipped the shirt back over her shoulders. Her rose petal colored bra was starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the blow up mattress inside the tent moving. His arm was resting over his eyes; he moved it slightly to see what was happening. Sakura had just pulled on her rose petal red g-string. He enjoyed this view very much. He let out a deep ex-hale as she pulled on a white pair of pajama pants with little green hearts on them. Next she slipped on her bra. He moved his arm just a little more to see her naked chest, apparently the cold was getting to her, her nipples were hard. He got this strange feeling that he wanted to jump her right now. When she pulled on his undershirt, he smiled. Maybe just a little more sleep and he would see what she was doing. He waited about five minutes after she left the tent before pulling on his hoodie and a pair of black pants and stepping out into the cold, dark night. He noted the full moon, and how it reflected off the water and her hair. She was the prettiest little thing. He slowly walked down to where she sat on a blanket. The fire cracking behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" He sat down behind her wrapping both arms around her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder, and his legs hooking at the ankles underneath her knees. He held her close.

"Thinking…" She laid her head on his shoulder. He was so warm.

"Hmm…"

"Wanna go swimming?" She smiled broadly at him. She loved swimming.

"No…Its cold." Like hell he was swimming…

"No its not." Water is at its warmest at night.

"Yes it is." Like hell he was swimming!

"Just shut up and enjoy the view." She crossed her arms over her chest in a pissy way

"Which view?" Oh he had plenty of 'um.

"The lake you Baka! Why what view were you looking at?"

"Rose petal colored bra, honestly?"

"You pig! You were looking down my shirt?" She sat forward a little.

"Well I was looking at your necklace and then my gaze shifted south."

"Sure you notice that, but you don't notice my haircut?"

"What hair cut?" He had noticed. Just didn't say anything.

"I took half an inch off!"

"Like im going to notice half an inch baby." He rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't even notice if I dyed it blonde!"

"Yes I would and I would string ribbons in it until it looked pink again."

Sakura was speechless. Sure he could be an ass, but he could be oh so sweet sometimes! "Awe. I can't stay mad at you." She turned at an odd angle and hugged him.

"You know I don't wanna swim because I can't." He rested his chin on her shoulder again and took in her scent. She smelled so damn good.

"Really?" She didn't believe it.

"Yup. Never learned."

"I could teach you?"

"That'd be nice…" He smiled as he lifted her gold chain locket over her head.

"What are you doing?" That necklace meant a lot.

"Taking this."

"How long are you gonna keep it?" She didn't like where this was going.

"Until you forget I have it." He smiled.

"Well then let me wear yours." She spun around and sat on her knees facing him as she unhooked the small clasp.

"Fine." He set the locket on the blanket and hooked his gold and silver chain around her neck. "Now about those swimming lessons?" He could swim. But he wasn't telling her that.

"Come on." She stood up and threw his shirt off to the side before sliding the pants over her hips. She no longer felt nervous half naked in front of him.

His hoodie soon followed, along with his pants as he watched her run to the waters edge and strip everything else off. So she wanted to skinny dip. He could work with that.

He got in the water as she swam around, her wet hair plastered to her face as she came up from underneath the surface. "Its freezing." He waded out till he had to stand on his tip-toes.

"No its not." She spat water at him.

"Yes-s it is." His teeth started chattering. Loudly.

"You'll get used to it." She swam closer to him. "Flip over on your back and try to float."

He leaned back, but went under to scare her.

"Kakashi!" She dove forward, but didn't find him. "This isn't funny!" Her voice grew increasingly louder.

He tried not to laugh under the water. This was a sick joke, but angry sex was fun.

Luckily he had a great gift; he could hold his breath for almost five minutes.

"Kakashi! Where are you?" She searched some more but couldn't see anything in the dark. Oh shit what if he was drowning! "Dammit!" She went to get out of the water went to strong hands pulled her back in. She let out a high pitched scream that put even Naruto to shame.

"Shhh, im right here." He kissed the top of her head as she trembled with a sob. She felt a light caress of his hands; down her front and back up to her chin.

"Oh my god I thought I lost you! What were you doing?" She hugged him tightly. The throb in the-V of her legs begging for him to touch her again.

"I had to pee." He smiled jokingly. His smiled broadened as he felt her erect nipples rub against the top half of his stomach. It made him hard even thinking about it.

"Jeez…warn me next time! You sick bastard!" She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. The warmth of his body colliding with hers.

"Sorry." He smiled as he picked her up. She let out a small whimper. She met his lips passionately, tongue involved heavily. Lots and lots of tongue.

She could feel the head of his cock rubbed against her. She smiled slightly, biting her lip. She wanted it, but the water was freezing, which meant they would be freezing after ward…awe the hell with it. She met his lips as he slowly pushed inside her; she let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. The aching pain in between her legs had her crying his name, screaming it.

She was wet, and not just from the water. He smiled against the kiss, catching each moan and cry. She was so tight, it only made him harder. He growled with approval as she rocked her hips with his. His thrusts deeper each time until he filled her completely; she cried out his name as he hit that spot inside her that sent her to that wonderful euphoria.

"Hmm do you like that baby?" His thrusts sped up. Hammering her deep and hard.

"Yess." Her fingernails drove into his shoulders as her body betrayed her. She moaned and cried his name as he drove into her harder. She screamed his name as she hit her climax.

He soon followed, emptying him self insider her. Her head lye on his shoulder as he sat back. Still sitting waist deep in the water. As she came down off her high she started laughing.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I just realized something."

"Hmm…?"

"You never open up your left eye, even though you take your eye patch off." She smiled.

"That's funny?"

"No I think im drunk, I had quite a bit earlier" She started giggling again.

"I think you are too. Especially if that's the only thing you think of after sex."

"Hey what are you doing down there?!" A loud voice brought both people out of their own little world. "What are you doing on my property?"

"His property my ass." Kakashi pulled out and stood up, pulling his pants on quickly before tossing Sakura his sweatshirt. Sakura pulled it over her head and smiled when she saw it reached mid thigh. At least the guy hadn't seen them naked. Kakashi marched up the hill meeting a man just a little taller than him. He had a small blue flashlight in his left hand and a baseball bat in the other.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my land?" The taller man spoke firmly, making kakashi seem like a shy three year-old.

"Your land? This is my land, has been for years." Kakashi leered back; it was hard to see in the dark.

"Bull shit this land has belonged to my family for years." The man crossed his arms over his broad chest. He was about the same size as Kakashi.

"Like hell it has. It's under the name of Hatake, not what ever yours is. My father owned this his whole life and you aren't coming around to tell me that it isn't mine."

"My name is Hatake! Where the hell do you get off saying this is yours?"

"Because im Kakashi Hatake, Son of Sakumo Hatake. So you can't tell me your Kakashi too asshole." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Dammit this was his land and this guy just ended a quite nice and pleasant evening of sex and foreplay.

The man fell quiet a shocked look on his face. "No I'm not. My name is Kesuki Hatake. The Son of Sakumo Hatake."

Kakashi now stood shocked. Silent and erect. This wasn't happening!

"Who is this guy Kakashi?" Sakura stood next to the silver haired men, This Kesuki guy looked a lot like Kakashi. Except his hair was a lot shorter, and styled a lot like Asuma's. He had dark blue eyes, and the same dimples Kakashi did. In fact they almost looked like…

"He's my brother." Kakashi's voice shook as he spoke. Kesuki was back...

* * *

I really got a bloddy nose writing the lemon...Really if you dont believe me just contact Xxvamp-kittyxX, Jinxing the world or i forget who else, i really did get one. Which scared me, but at the same time it was ironinc.

Ok i hope you all enjoyed it...Definatley hope you like Kakashi's wittle bro...he's gonna be a dooshbag...hehehe sorry. I just didnt have one of those yet... :)))

And the sleep talking part...my sister actually said those things!! It freaked me out so much that i had to put it in...LOL


	9. dangerous

Hey yall! So happy V-day, i thought i would gives yous all presents and uplaod today...so please enjoy.....

GRRRR......

* * *

"Brother? Since when the hell do you have a brother?" Sakura eyed him with angst. This wasn't weird at all and why did Kakashi look as if he were about to throw up? Sakura didn't understand it.

"Since I was born, pinkie!" Kesuki looked at sakura rapt intent. She was a fine looking thing that was for sure. Her face was expressive, and she had some really nice legs.

"Don't call her that…"Kakashi's voice sounded like a low growl. Apparently he resented his brother, and with much vigor.

"Why is the little girl big brother's girlfriend?" Kesuki had a smooth voice; it actually sounded nice listening to him talk and argue. Except the fact he was a smart-ass, which was definitely a downside.

"Little girl?" Sakura rested her hands on her hips as she clicked her tongue. Oh this guy was heading for ass-kicking. She tilted her head with a crack.

"Kesu' you'd be smart not to call her names…" Kakashi's tone of voice was still dark and scary. Sakura bet that he really wanted to pound the shit out of him.

"Oh woe is she! She looks fourteen, and you look fifty; I was just wondering." Kesuki debated whether or not she was wearing something under that sweatshirt. For one she looked very self-conscious, and two she looked very angry…

"Is it any of your business, there Kesuki or whatever you're name is? I think not." Sakura took a step closer to her shirtless lover.

"Kesuki, yes you said it right. And yes it is my business. He's my big brother; which I thought was dead. I was just coming to claim my take…I mean over a million dollars shouldn't be left to one son along with every other belonging."

Sakura stood in shock. A million dollars? Really? She didn't believe it and didn't want to. "Why would you think he's dead? He's obviously more a man and a lot smarter than you are" She smiled, "Sure you're tall and you talk big, and you might be attractive but Kakashi's got something over you that you don't have." Sakura cracked her knuckles in her hands as she stalked forward. Kakashi watched with a wry smirk. Now the dumb-ass had done it.

"Oh yeah, cutie? What would that be?" He eyed her as she stepped forward. Was she coming on to him?

"…Me…" Her fist connected with his stomach, a loud crack being the result. The younger Hatake fell to the ground cussing her.

"You dumb bitch. You dumb fucking bitch" He held his gut; man did she pack a wallop! He could feel his insides shifting from the impact of her punch, and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. What the hell was that?!

"Yeah I'm a bitch, but I'm not dumb. Just like I can tell right now that you have a girlfriend but you often cheat and leave them so you only keep her around for fucking; your reflexes are quick, but not fast enough so im guessing you did some sort of martial arts as a child, because the way you went to defend. You also suffer from some sort of disability because of the way you shake and mess around with your hands. You can't sit still." She stood over the large man as he coughed heavily.

Kakashi was very surprised. She could tell more about the guy by just watching him than Kesuki would know by just living his life. She had nailed everything on the spot, from the womanizing attitude, to the martial arts classes, and the mental problem. Kakashi didn't remember what it was ADD or ADHD, something like that. He would defiantly have to get her on the interrogation and observation squad when she was older.

"What the hell are you?" Kesuki drew in a deep breath as she stepped closer. This wasn't scary, just painful!! Or was it…

"She is what she is…now why are you really here?" Kakashi snaked an arm around sakura's waist and pulled her closer to himself. All he needed was her going to jail… for the third time this week. That and she was buzzed, and if he knew her well enough (which he did) she was a mean drunk, a very, very, very mean drunk.

"I'm here because Asuma called me…" He wiped the dirt off of his mouth. Asuma had called him with some troubling news…

"I should have known…So why are you _here?"_ Maybe Kakashi didn't hate him completely.

"I came to pay my respects to the lake and everything it's taken from us. Remember? Like dad used to…" Kesuki came to his feet as he eyed up Sakura. Definitely dating.

"Yeah…get lost though. Forget what Asuma said and get lost." Sakura didn't see it at the time when Kakashi signaled a direction with his head, but he also signaled something about Sakura with his eye afterwards.

Kesuki took the hint. So she didn't know yet, huh? Well wouldn't it be a wake up call when she did find out? "Fine…I'll call you later. Is that Motel on West and Kage still open?"

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded his head before walking up the hill and climbing into a small blue mini-van. Oh that's such a manly car…

"That wasn't messed up." Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and held it close to her.

"You're telling me…I haven't seen him for twelve years and then he appears out of nowhere? That's just a little creepy." Kakashi rested his chin on Sakura's head before kissing it lightly. Tonight was so fucked up…

"Lets get some sleep, I'm tired and I failed my poem test." She took his hand in hers and led him towards the tent. He didn't move, she looked back in question.

"I know the extent of your dyslexia...its pretty severe." He began walking with her.

"That sucks…" She leaned against him, as they walked. All she wanted to do now was curl up in his arms and sleep.

"Yeah well, im blind in both eyes…"

"What?" She looked up at his handsome face. He must have had a very boyish face when he was little, she guessed this because of the dimples that still remained and the fact that he looked fifteen….Kesuki was way off. She smiled at the way the moonlight reflected off of his silver hair, and how it made it seem white rather than the darker silver it was.

"You heard me…Gai ran through the teachers lounge naked earlier, when me and Asuma were talking." Kakashi held the flap of the tent open her to walking before zipping it shut behind him. She jumped down on the bed with oomph. She ached all over.

"Eww."

"That was my reaction too." He laid down next to her pulling the thick comforter up over them. She snuggled up next to him before giving him a quick kiss and grope. He jumped slightly at this random act… "What was that for?"

"I dunno…"She yawned, "You deserved it…" She fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He rested his head near hers; yeah he deserved a lot worse than that. And now Kesuki knew…He listened to her breathing…it made him feel secure on the outside, when on the inside he was being torn left and right.

* * *

"Wakey-Wakey hands off snaky!" Sakura shook Kakashi's shoulders trying to get him up.

"Hmm, what about a snake?" He sat up slowly…it was obviously daytime considering the fact Sakura was awake, and he could see.

"Never mind that…just come on!" She pulled at him. She had already pulled a on some really short shorts…so short he swore he could see pink lace escaping the hem. Why was she in such a hurry?

"Why?" He opened both eyes slowly as she sat on his lap.

"Just come on! Whoa…." She looked at his face. He actually opened his left eye. It was a reddish color with a few black spots, three to be exact; what the hell had happened to his eye? She guessed it probably had something to do with his scar.

"Whoa what?" He knew exactly what.

"You, never mind…just some on!! Please!?" She had a bright smile on her face, and she looked really happy about something…he just wasn't sure if he wanted to know what.

"Alright…" He kissed her quick as she jumped off of his lap and he crawled out of bed. It was really warm today.

"OK!" She exited the tent in a flash…

How long had he been sleeping? He looked down at his watch…it was five in the afternoon!? "Sakura why didn't you wake me up!" He pulled on a pair of jeans and jumped out of the tent.

"You were sleeping and I…" Her words trailed off as she looked behind him.

"What?" He looked at her strangely what was her issue?

"Uhh…."She lifted a shaking hand and pointed behind him.

He turned around to come face to face with the biggest grizzly bear he had ever seen. "That could be a problem." He stood very still… Hmm what to do?

"R-RUN!" Sakura screamed as she turned around and bolted for the car.

"Wait For ME!!" He followed suit as the bear reached out a lashing paw and missed him only by mere centimeters. He ran as fast as his hip would allow and got in the car as fast as he could, Sakura had already started it and was revving the engine as he slammed the door behind him.

"Drive Dammit Drive!!" He didn't care the she drove like a maniac; he just didn't want to be eaten.

"I'm trying! Were only spinning our tires!" She looked behind her.

"Switch it to four-wheel drive and put the pedal to the floor!!" he flipped the switch as the bear crawled on the back of the car.

Sakura pushed her foot down as far as it would go as they spun out of the hole, leaving the bear to ravage their camp behind them. When she reached the town road; bear still following; she started laughing.

"That was scary." Her breathing was irregular as Kakashi gave her a glare that could kill.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?!"

"No…I initially found this steak in the ground that said 'In Memory Of Skip' and it looked a lot like you're writing so I was gonna show you…" She smiled broadly; obviously proud they had escaped with out harm.

"That was my writing…" He closed his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the seat. Well that couldn't have gone better…

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was little…I'll tell you later…I'm really tired…" He released a heavy sigh. He felt as if he would collapse.

"Tired? You slept almost fourteen hours…" She gave him incredulous look. He was still tired?

"I know but …My hip hurts and im tired, and" He yawned loudly, "Sleepy." he crossed his arms over his chest as he snuggled against his door. At least it was comfy. He was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the car.

* * *

The weekend flew by for both Kakashi and Sakura as they spent everyday with eachother. Until Sakura had to finally go home…Sunday night.

Kakashi sat in his recliner reading Icha Icha Samba. It wasn't as interesting as Icha Icha tango, but it still had a good plot line. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"… "Hey Asuma…No…I…No it just randomly started…I know I know…A few more weeks…No…Yes…A bear." Kakashi rolled his eyes as his friend rambled on. He held the phone away from his ear as he screamed.

"NO Asuma, we weren't eaten…What the hell did you call Kesuki for?" A loud knock at the door brought them out of the conversation. "Gotta go, later." He hung the phone on the receiver before standing slowly to answer the door, a sharp pain in the area where his kidney should be. Limping to the door he opened it only to find he wanted to shut it.

"Hello Kesuki…" Kakashi leaned on the door, waiting for his little brother to answer.

"Hello Kakashi! How are you?" Kesuki rested his hands on his hips in a girly manner, making him look even gayer than Naruto.

"How do I look?" Kakashi answered dryly.

"Uh, like you just got ran over and like you haven't slept in days."

"Well there you go, im doing just fine." He rolled his eyes as his brother stepped inside out of the rain.

"Since when is that fine?" Kesuki looked around, nothing much had changed since he was younger, maybe the furniture was moved…nothing more.

"Stop asking stupid questions. What the hell do you want?" Kakashi wasn't in the mood to deal with his arrogant shit.

"I wanted to talk to you…" He looked down nervously.

"Is this about what Asuma told you?"

"Yes." He shifted his gaze, He was truly scared for Kakashi…he just didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry about it…"

"Don't worry about! Look at you! You look terrible as it is from the accident, now this?! Kakashi you are so arrogant and pigheaded sometimes! I don't know how that girl puts up with you."

"Leave Sakura out of this! Besides this is my problem, not yours!"

* * *

"So, Sakura how's your throat." Sasuke smiled sharply as Sakura glared at him. She had woken up with Laryngitis and now sounded like Gai when she spoke.

"Shut up…" She scowled angrily.

"Its funny Im sorry." He shook his head as they walked into the classroom. Kakashi sat over a book, deeply into it.

"Hey Kakashi can I have your car keys for a sec?" Sakura set her books on her desk.

"Go away."

"What? No just give me your keys I left something in there."

"I said get lost Dammit!" He spoke harshly not realizing who it was.

Sakura looked too Sasuke as she backed up…what crawled up his ass?! She shook her head as she wrote down that she needed his keys on a piece of paper and placed it under his face over the page he was on.

"Just fuck off!" HE didn't look up as he tossed the paper out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem?! I only asked for your keys!" she planted her hands on her hips in anger. She needed to grab her notebook!

"I said get the hell out of here you queer bastard!" He slammed the book and spun around in his chair covering his face with his hands. He had to deal with Kesuki's shit last night…now Gai's?

Sakura lost it and flung her her hand across his desk sending a few glass things flying before stalking out of the room, fuming and upset.

Sasuke stood in shock…Had that really happened? "K-Kakashi-sensei that…wasn't who you thought it was…"

He turned around, "What?" well it had defiantly sounded like Gai, and what was with the temper tantrum and breaking everything glass on the desk?

"You just called Sakura a_"

He had already left his seat and ran out the door. Well maybe they would make up?

* * *

Sakura sat in her bedroom crying…She had ran home after that little incident and locked her self in the small lime green room. She only wanted his keys for god's sake! She held a pillow to her chest as another wave of tears spilled down her cheek; six hours of crying….she felt pathetic crying over him like this, but he had hurt her calling her that, and it offended her considering that her best friends were gay.

"Sakura, are you in there?" Tsunade's voice was muffled from behind the door, she sounded concerned.

"G-go away!" She cried even harder into the pillow.

"Sakura open the door. Or I'll break it down!"

"GO AWAY!!!" Sakura wailed into her pillow…something bumped against her chest; she looked down and saw Kakashi's chain…the tears came harder.

Tsunade stood on her tip toes and ran her fingers along the border on top of the door. Ah ha! She pulled down a small copper key and opened the door finding a hysterical Sakura crying into a pillow sitting on her bed. She looked terrible, like she'd been crying for hours on end, her hair was a wreck…and she had broken the lamp on her table…

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she rested a hand on Sakura's trembling arm. "Sakura what's wrong?" The concern in her voice was bold, yet it harbored something else like anger.

"Nothing!" She turned away from her aunt in shame. How could she tell her that the man she'd given her heart too ripped it up by calling her a queer bastard and telling her to go fuck off and leave him alone?

"Sakura we both know that's not true…what's wrong? Is it a boy or did someone hurt you?" she pulled her niece into a hug wanting to hurt the ass that did this.

"A-a boy…" She cried into her aunt's shoulder….she'd given Kakashi so much. Why would he do that?"

"He's not worth it…Please don't cry over him, honey. It's not worth your time if he made you cry…What'd he do?" She ran her hand on the back of Sakura's head, her fingers tracing through Sakura's soft pink locks.

"I don't want to cry over him its just he meant so much and then he told me to fuck off and he called me a queer bastard and…and I mean he said he loved me! I thought he meant it and…and…I just wanna go sit in a corner and die! Im sorry for thinking this but I really did love him and …"she ran out of breath and was unable to finish as she started balling loudly, competing with the now ringing phone. Tsunade answered in from the hallway.

"Hello?"

"_Uh, Hi, is Sakura there?" Kakashi swallowed hard…dammit! Why didn't he just look up? Laryngitis? FUCK!_

"She is, wait you better not be the boy that broke her heart! Sakura is one hell of a girl and if you put her into tears like that I swear to god I will come through this phone and beat your fucking ass!" Tsunade went berserk.

"_Believe me I never meant to hurt her, it was a misunderstanding…I was busy and took her for someone else that I was angry at and I flipped and I'm so sorry, can I talk to her?" Kakashi could feel his voice crack…the worry of what he said had been riding on him all day and when she didn't show up for class…._

"Only if she wants to talk to you…" His reason seemed plausible, but would Sakura by it? Tsunade made her way into the bedroom where a now hiccupping Sakura now sat trying to calm down. "Sakura, hon, that boy's on the phone, he wants to talk to you…"

"Gimme that." She took the phone harshly…ripping it out of her aunt's hands, she held the phone up to her ear, "Fuck OFF ASSHOLE, I don't wanna talk to you!" She screamed into the phone not even giving him a chance to speak.

"_Sakura listen to me_"_

"She doesn't wanna talk to you… so stop trying…" Tsunade took the phone from sakura as she broke out in tears again.

"Tell Him Were OVER!" She yelled to her aunt as she walked out of the bedroom. She through the pillow across the room, angry and sad. She wasn't going to let this ruin her night, even if she had school tomorrow, if she didn't have to see him till then, then so be it.

She called Sasuke and Naruto after Kakashi hung up telling them to call some friends and meet outside the new dance club on Main Street.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Naruto stood next to a very cold Gaara and a pissed off Neji.

"Well I broke up with you know who, so why not party and make his life miserable?" Sakura cocked her eyebrows as Sasuke walked up the sidewalk.

"Hey…"

"Yo." Gaara spoke for the first time that night…he may have been wearing his heavy duty sweatshirt, but the wind still borrowed through, freezing him to the bone.

"So let's get inside before we freeze our asses off…" Sasuke walked in with Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara following in toe.

The warmth of the inside of the building sent Gaara to heaven…he loved to be warm and this place was burning! Many people were on the dance floor dirty dancing, boys on boys, girls on girls, and boys on girls. It made Sakura smile as she grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him out on the floor. They started grinding on eachother, red and pink hair clashing against the darker haired dancers.

"I can't believe she's dancing with Gaara." Naruto stood near a table with some pretty blonde chick eyeing him up. To bad Sasuke saw this and jeered at her sending her away with friends.

"I can't believe Gaara's actually doing that!" Neji watched Naruto's cousin TenTen from across the room. Her pigtails let down into wavy locks of brown hair.

"I know…Dude Sakura is totally hot doing that with him" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Wanna dance Naruto?"

"Hell yes!"

"So…Who'd you break up with?" Gaara rested his hands on Sakura's hips as she rubbed her ass against him.

"You wouldn't know him…" Oh our teacher! She spun around rubbing her hands down his chest.

"You'd be surprised…but anyway…"His lips came dangerously close to hers as they danced. "Why choose me? There was Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji yet you choose me?"

"Why accept?"

"Touché. Because you're hot and I like your hair." Her ground her hips against his.

"Because you're hot and I like your hair." She smiled at him, her dark make up making her eyes seem much darker than the sea foam green they were.

"I can work with that." He brushed his lips against hers slightly, pulled apart as she spun around again.

* * *

Kakashi sat up at Asuma's granite top island, a large cold glass of whiskey in hand. Asuma sat across from him…worry masking his face.

"Did she really dump you?"

"Yeah…" He took another long swig.

"Wow…I think she over reacted just a little." Asuma looked at his friend. His eyes were dark with anger and his face only wore that emotion more.

"A little!? Fuck, she dumped me for mistaking her for someone else!" he downed the rest of the whiskey in his glass before drinking it straight out of the bottle.

"Yeah that'd be the understatement of the year." He shook his head as he watched his friend take three long chugs, finishing the bottle of Gentlemen Jack.

"Where dya' think she is right now?" His hands were shaking and he wasn't sure if it was because he was pissed or if it was the fact that he was drunk. Both probably.

"Well honestly, I think she's out with a friend or two…trying to put this past her and not let it ruin her night." Asuma had no idea just how right he was.

"Do you think I should apologize in person or should I call it quits and get over her?" he let out a long belch, and rested his head against the table…he wanted the first answer but the second one would be so much easier.

"Apologize in person." Asuma handed the silver haired man another bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. "Normally you aren't a big whiskey drinker."

"It burns and it's getting me a lot drunker a lot faster than that other shit I drink." Kakashi hinted towards the green bottles at the end of the counter before downing a few mouth fulls of the amber poison.

"Well then you better quit and apologize tonight while you still what's what."

"Yeah…" Psh he was way past that stage. WAY past, seeing two Asuma's was an indication of that. Standing up, feeling tipsy he made his way to the front door and left. He shoved his hands down deep in his pockets, attempting to walk straight. Asuma lived in the middle of town near some very nice bars…stopping in one couldn't hurt.

He stopped outside a newly opened one that was called. '_Ggeeaarr ggrrnndrss' _Kakashi did a double take, he couldn't even see that straight. Yup, he was gonna go get wasted.

He walked in only to have the music pound out his ear drums. He looked around recognizing a few people as he made his way to the bar. He sat up on the small stool and the waiter handed him a tall one. He looked around; at one end of the bar there was a really nice looking blonde with the biggest chest he'd ever scene. They even put Tsunade to shame. HE looked down at the other end to see Sakura making out with or fighting against Gaara…he went back to his beer nothing good here…He shot up again…Sakura stood at the end of the bar trying to push Gaara off of her. He stood up quickly and stumbled over to where both students stood.

"Gaara get off of me." Sakura tried to push him off of her, but he kept pinning her in the corner. He had been trying to make a move all night.

"No, come on baby, just one kiss." He traced his hand down her jaw line and over one of her breast.

Sakura closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against hers. She refused to kiss him back. Until she felt him fall to the floor. She looked down. He lay there unconscious; she looked up at her savior almost passing out when she saw it was kakashi. He looked really angry, and really drunk. She wanted to hug him so badly, but didn't as he led her out of the bar. And into an alley near by;

"What the hell was that!?" He yelled at her; he could feel the tears falling down his face. He refused to believe he was crying.

"Are you drunk?!" She couldn't believe this.

"Yes I am thanks for asking!" the volume of his voice was still increasing.

"Stop yelling!"

"Maybe I don't fucking want to, baby; maybe I should have a right because my girlfriend went and dumped me because she over reacted at a mistake I made!" He pushed her against the wall lightly. He couldn't bear to hurt her.

"Over reacted?! You called me a queer bastard you asshole!" The wall was cold against her back; in fact she had left her coat inside so it was much colder.

"I mistook you for someone I was angry at! I swear to god, even ask Sasuke he stood in the room after you left Dammit!" His face was extremely close to hers, he could tell she had been drinking…so he wasn't the only one. That or his breath really smelled like alcohol.

"What the Fuck? You expect me to believe that?" She crossed her arms over her chest. What the hell had he been drinking?

"Yeah if that's the last thing you do, because you now I actually cared about you…but you act like the others! I do something wrong you leave I mean what the hell is wrong with that. Im not fucking perfect!" A hand rested on either side of Sakura's head.

"I know your not! Neither am I! But Fuck if you're going to call me a queer bastard at least look at me when you say it!"

"Dammit Sakura, I told that was an accident, shit if I wanted to hurt you I would but I don't want to and cant. I love you too much! I love you, you don't hurt people you love on purpose!" He stared at her as she went silent

He said it again. He said he loved her. She felt the tears falling down her cheek, as well as him breathing. She fell into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as they hugged. Over the smell of alcohol she could pick up his natural scent, a musky smell that made her heart lurch in her chest.

He let the tears fall hard as she held him close. Every tear falling like there was no tomorrow, until she kissed him. Her thumbs traced the edges of his cheeks as she brought her lips to his lightly.

"I love you too…" She rested her forehead against his, nuzzling his nose.

* * *

Omg the drama! LOL anyway i hope you enjoyed, and please reveiw! LOL just dont get caught by the bear!


	10. Running out of days

Okay this is the shortest chapter of this story yet...sorry guys...but i think its one well worth reading. Just please dont hate me!

* * *

Kakashi awoke to an insistent ringing noise and a headache that could kill. He lifted himself up on his elbows, because he was sleeping on his stomach, and looked around. His bedroom was dark because the blinds were shut, and his right side was extremely warm; he looked over; sakura was laying next to him, face buried in her pillow. He looked at the phone on his nightstand. It jumped with every ring. He grabbed it sleepily and answered with a muffled voice.

"Hello?" he coughed into his hand, before putting it back up to his ear.

"_Kakashi! Where are you? School started an hour ago!" Asuma's voice was on the other end, obviously not realizing his friend was half a sleep._

"Five more minutes?" Kakashi tossed his head back down on his pillow lazily. His head pounding, that was the last time he drank whiskey.

"_No dude, you have to work! Itachi can only cover for a few hours, because Sasuke has a doctor's appointment later." Asuma listened as his friend sighed and moved around. He wasn't even out of bed yet._

"Uhh, we'll be in, in a while." Kakashi slammed the phone back on the receiver and rolled over on Sakura's arm.

_Asuma looked at the phone, 'we'll?'?_

"Get off of me you big moose!" Sakura tried to roll out from under him. She had been awake a little longer than him, but had laid there trying to get in a few more hours or minutes.

"Cant we gotta go to school…" he spoke with a cough. His throat was dry and his voice was hoarse.

"Says who? Besides your hung-over." She heaved a sigh as he left off of her arm. He was very warm, almost feverish.

"I know. Asuma says so…" He smiled as she wrapped and arm over his chest and gave his a quick hug.

"Ugh…" She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, she was a bit hung-over herself.

*

"That is why haiku's are written still today. Any questions?" Itachi stood in front of the class, with a proud cocky smile on his face. He felt he had taught very well.

No one even dared raise a hand, because if they do he might give the whole speech over again. Every student in the room either was asleep, or they were on the verge of it. Hard to believe the coolest boy in school was a sibling of…that.

"Itachi your relieved of your duties, take Sasuke with you." Kakashi walked in, shaking the snow off of his head. Looks like last night Jack Frost finally let loose.

"Oh thank god…Sasuke come!" Itachi grabbed his jacket and quickly left the room. Sasuke tailing behind.

Sasuke ran into Sakura in the hall, her face was flushed a deep red.

"Where did you go last night?" He stopped to talk to her. Itachi could wait.

"I made up with Kakashi…besides Gaara was being an ass!" She hissed as a teacher walked by. Thank god Kakashi had been there last night.

"I should have warned you about that…but im happy for you and Kakashi. That explains why you're both late again…and he smells like beer…bad." Sasuke looked behind him at a now impatient Itachi tapping his foot. God damn man was so weird.

"I know…I think we both do."

"Yeah…You better get in there." He hugged her quickly before turning down the hall.

"Later!" She waved good bye and stepped into the class room. An angry scowl on Gaara's face, she avoided eye contact with him.

"Ok, nice of you to join us Miss Haruno."

"Sorry…my power went out." She lied happily through her teeth. She had no such power shortage, but a power source in front of her.

"I see. Anyway, who knows what a hangover is?" He looked around the room lethargically. Naruto waved his hand in the air.

"Doesn't it mean your drunk?"

"No….It means I was drunk _yesterday_." He sat back in his roll-y chair. Wow he never thought he would have to explain this to a class.

"It means you're an alcoholic." Ino piped up from the back of the room.

"No…"he coughed lightly.

"Yes because you wouldn't come to work with a hangover unless you were and alcoholic. Dude you got a disease." She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, the nerve of this guy. Coming to school half drunk.

"I… What's your name?" He couldn't think of it for the life of him. Damn alcohol.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Shut the fuck up Ino Yamanaka." He cursed with a cough.

"Smoke another one why dontchya'?" She yelled back at him.

"I..." He tried to talk in-between coughs, "don't…smoke…" He coughed even harder. Wheezing heavily, he pushed back from the desk and bent over in the chair trying to tame his wild coughs.

Sakura looked at Naruto…that wasn't a normal cough. Both jumped up.

"Sensei is you ok?" Naruto sprinted up to his desk as Sakura watched in horror. He only received no as an answer. "Sakura go get the nurse!" Naruto ran around the old weathered desk and started patting the silver haired man on the back as his wheezing got worse.

Sakura was out of the classroom in a flash.

*

Asuma stood at the front of the classroom, looking at a now very jumpy class. They had watched their teacher get taken out on a stretcher and put into an ambulance. Ino was crying; thinking it was her fault for fighting with him.

Sakura was trying to hold back tears…she had just gotten him back and he seemed fine earlier. Naruto glanced over at his pink haired friend; she was handling this quite well.

"Ok…um." Asuma cleared his throat nervously; what to say? "I'm sure Mr. Hatake will be fine…" He had to try and hold back tears as the events of last night played through his head, He had let him get wasted, let him walk home alone…who knows what could have happened?

"A-Asuma-s-sensei I think I-I killed him." Ino sobbed from her seat now next to Naruto and Shikamaru. "i-I was fighting with him…a-and I'm sorry!" she started wailed, Shikamaru patted her back tenderly.

"You didn't do this…he was coughing earlier as well, it was just an accident waiting to happen." Asuma knew how right he was this time.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sakura raised her hand shyly. She couldn't hold the tears back much longer.

"Yeah…" He nodded slightly. He knew exactly why she was going there too.

She got up quickly and ran out the door as her tears fell down her cheeks. She stood in front of the mirror. Her face soaked with tears…what had happened? She wiped at her wet cheeks, only to cry harder as she caught a glimpse of Kakashi's chain on her neck. She laughed through her tears as she thought of when the bear attacked them. He had flipped out.

"Sakura?" a quiet voice came from the doorway. Sakura looked over to see a red-eyed Ino. Her tears still falling like a waterfall.

"Yeah?" they didn't talk much; in fact they didn't talk at all.

"Are you ok? Naruto-kun sent me to check on you." She walked over and put an arm on her shoulders. She knew Sakura's secret.

"I'm fine…" She felt her throat tighten as she tried to stop crying.

"Naruto told me…I'm so sorry." She gave the pink haired girl a squeeze trying to comfort her.

"He told you?" She looked at her with a horror stricken face. He promised!

"I've known for awhile…Step-siblings…we just don't tell anyone about it. He confides in me when things bother him…he was scared for you, and to be truthful so was I."

"Thanks for not telling anyone!" She hugged the blonde haired girl tightly.

"No problem…I think your kinda lucky because he is such a fox!" She laughed through her tears.

"He is isn't he…" Sakura laughed along with Ino. Both crying at the same time.

"Yeah…so did you get him in bed yet? Naruto said he didn't know if you had or not" Both girls sat down on the blue tile floor.

Bullshit he didn't know… "I might have…"

"Is he any good?" She spoke with much vigor.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know? He was kinda my first." She flinched as Ino's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously? How'd he do it? Was he kind and gentle or was he rough and hurried?"

"Neither…He was just well more of the first one…but sweeter and he went really slow and …wow I can't believe were talking about this and we don't even know eachother."

"Well never too late to make a new friend…so spill it." Ino smiled as she hugged the girl again.

"Well he just like guided me through it…" She laid her head on Ino's shoulder.

"Ugh, lucky. Shikamaru was my first…we've been going steady for three months now and it's great. He is so sweet when he's not asleep." She started talking about her life as well making Sakura feel a bit safer. She wasn't the only one who cared for the gay blonde…step siblings? That was something she didn't see coming.

"So you guys didn't date at first?"

"No, we got drunk and then there were like ten more guys in-between us now, my longest relation ship yet!"

"Wow…"

*

"So you finally decided to join us?" Asuma's husky voice filled Kakashi's ears.

He opened his eyes slowly; he was in a white hospital room with light blue curtains surrounding him. What the hell happened?

"Hn…"

"We thought we almost lost you there bud." Kurenai's smooth voice was heard next, kakashi shifted slightly to look up at her. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, burning; he coughed lightly. And his hip felt like a knife had been driven into it.

"Wlle meff skra hnw." He tongue felt heavy as he tried to talk…his words came out undistinguishable. HE gave his friends a serious look as their brows raised in question; like he wasn't speaking English.

"Don't try to talk…your drugged up to the heavens and back…so you're a little out of whack." Asuma placed a comforting hand on his friend's hand, as he scrunched up his brow. What the hell were they talking about?

"Btef hwer skra?" Kakashi tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a nurse standing near by. The lady was pretty enough, but she seemed like one of those miserable nurses that only wanted her paycheck.

"Copy-cat we have no idea what you're saying." Kurenai sat down next to his bed on Asuma's lap.

"Bettf jweers skra!?" He tried even harder to sit back up.

"Mr. Hatake don't make me pin you to that bed." The nurse snapped as she walked out. Hips swaying with each step, yup she only wanted her paycheck.

"Bfitch…"

"I caught that one, still that same old Kakashi." Asuma laughed as his friend tried to give the nurse the finger but looked at his hand like it was some strange thing attached to something it shouldn't be.

"Wvear iszh fskra?" Kakashi kicked his foot out restlessly. He had…like ten fingers, maybe he was drugged up, that or he was signed up for one of those mutant surgeries everyone hears about.

"I think he's asking for Sakura." Kurenai looked at Asuma knowingly.

He nodded his head vigorously. Finally they understood it was like he wasn't speaking English or something, He understood what he was saying perfectly.

"She's at home dude…I told her I'd bring her later. So you'll get to see her, its ok." Asuma had figured out just who 'we'll' was earlier when Sakura arrived late as well. She had also begged him to bring her.

"Jfkay." He breathed in deeply, feeling relaxed.

"You better get some sleep buddy."

He nodded his head slightly as he closed his eyes. Succumbing to sleep.

*

Sakura sat waiting nervously in her living room for Asuma to pick her up. He said he'd be here at six o'clock. It was four thirty. Only and hour and a half left. She bounced her leg, anxious to see Kakashi.

Tsunade walked in the apartment slowly, seeing Sakura sitting on the couch biting her lip. What was wrong now, she hadn't come home last night and…

"Sakura are you ok?" Tsunade set her purse on the kitchen table and walked into the small living room. The girl didn't move much.

"Hmm? Yeah, I just am waiting for a friend to pick me up. A good friend of mine went into the hospital today." She looked up at her Amber-eyed aunt. She looked tired.

"Really? This dark haired boy came in today; he looked about your age. He was cute, spiky hair…was that him?"

Sounds like Sasuke… "One of them yeah, why?"

"Oh my god honey, he came in and he had got these tests done a few weeks ago and they came back positive, now he has Mets in his lungs."

"What?"

"He has cancer and it spread, maybe, well they think it has it's either that or he's been smoking again."

"Oh my god!" Sakura's voice squeaked loudly as she took in this info. Sasuke was dying! And since when did he smoke?

"Im sorry sweetheart."

"I need the phone." Sakura picked the phone up off of the receiver and called Asuma telling him to hurry up, that and he had to pick up Ino and Naruto as well.

*

"So she told me he has cancer!" Sakura sat shotgun to Asuma, Naruto and Ino in the back behind them.

"Wow…That's terrible…" Asuma looked at Sakura….

"I can't believe he didn't tell us!" Naruto started crying on Ino's shoulder.

"I know…"

The rest of the car ride was quiet…no one spoke, no one did anything, there was just this awkward silence stopping them from saying what was on their minds. As if it would be the end of the world.

Inside the hospital wasn't much better. No one could speak as they walked into Kakashi's room finding the normally thriving man hooked up to and oxygen tank and some other really annoying beeping machines.

"Kakashi?" Sakura sat down on the bed next to him. To think last night he was thriving and rearing to go…sort of.

He opened his eyes slowly, a pink blur becoming clearer to him. "Skra!" His tongue still felt heavy when he spoke.

"Yeah I'm here." She held his hand tightly. He squeezed back.

"Ifmishht jjue."

"Yeah? Me too." She somehow knew exactly what he said. He missed her, and she had missed him.

Ino and Naruto looked at eachother, not understanding a word he said. He looked terrible, he was all sweaty, and he looked very tired. Not to mention the annoying tubes on his face giving him oxygen.

"We'll be out in the hall for a minute Sakura." Ino spoke first grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulling him out into the hall. He hesitated but soon followed his older step-sister.

"I found out something really bad today."

"Wjut?" He looked at her sympathetically. Poor girl didn't need anything else to go wrong.

"Tsunade said a dark haired boy came into today, so I think it was Sasuke who came in and he had some tests done…they came back positive. Apparently he has pancreatic cancer." She felt his hand stiffen at this news. Why couldn't her life be easy? She was a good girl…in a way.

He swallowed hard. "Skra, those were mhi tests." He spoke slowly as he told her this; he had put it off for so long…

* * *

OMG see told you so....but anyway I hope you enjoyed and i hope i left you on the edges of your seats...

Please dont be angry and if you are PM me and such....

LOVE ya's!


	11. Weathered

OMG'S 54 reveiws! I cant beleive it! Thanks so much!

**_SPOILER: _**Kakashi's past Reveiled!!!!

Please enjoy this took me forever to write out...

* * *

Kesuki walked through the large glass doors of the Konoha Hospital. Asuma had called him about twenty minutes ago saying that Kakashi was put in the hospital for a coughing fit, and that his tests came back positive.

Kesuki was fuming; Damn fool was fighting with him only two nights ago! How could someone so strong be brought down by a coughing fit? He refused to believe it.

He approached the large receptionists' desk, a blue haired girl sat in front of a computer typing up another file for a patient. She looked up at him cockily. "May I Help you?" Her voice was bitter and hard…not a bit of sympathy what so ever. What was wrong with medical personnel these days?

"Uh yeah you can bitch; I need to know what room Hatake Kakashi is in." Kesuki ground out at the lady as she rolled her eyes, not giving a damn about his problem.

"Sorry only family is allowed to visit at the current hours of the night." She clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Uh, im as close to family as it gets, Im his brother, now tell me where he is."

"Im sorry he only has one brother, and he's already with him."

Dammit Asuma! "No he's a step brother, Im his biological brother; if you want I can tell you about him. He's thirty years old, he has pancreatic cancer, and his middle name is S_"

"Okay, jeez…room 627 on the third floor." She handed him an elevator pass, and snorted at him as he ran off.

Kesuki was on the third floor before the elevator, (he took the stairs), and he was greeted by grim faced people including Asuma and Kurenai, and two blondes he didn't recognize.

"Where is he?" Kesuki came to stand next to Asuma, almost taller than him.

"It's not safe to see him right now…He just told his girlfriend, and she's flipping." Asuma looked towards the door; screaming and yelling muffled by the large oak door.

"She didn't know?" He looked at the darker haired man with curiosity, was the pink haired girl his lover?

"No…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe he has cancer!" Naruto was sobbing into his sister's shoulder loudly. Asuma had explained everything when they stepped out of the room; well for some of them when they were dragged.

"Naruto its ok…He's a strong man; just think you used to hate him with all your heart and now you're crying over him." Ino ran her hand up and down his back trying to stop him from crying, but that was a whole other job.

"I know but, when you get to know him he's so cool and stuff…and oh my god!" His wailing got louder, competing with the screaming in the room next to them. That boy could cry, he sure did have a set of lungs on him.

"Naruto please calm down…Sakura is going to need you to help her through this, and you can't if you're crying." Kurenai gave the snot-nosed boy a big hug.

"Wow…I never thought he would make a good teacher…" Kesuki leaned on Asuma…Kakashi had done a lot for himself in twelve years. More then he had…he looked away all he'd done was get arrested, and sleep, and get arrested some more.

"Oh man he's the best I have…You missed a lot when you were gone." Asuma started walking down the hall with Kesuki.

"Yeah? I just couldn't face him after the accident, my girlfriend died because of him…I mean if he hadn't been drinking that night…" He recalled that night. Kakashi had been drinking along with some friends. They had wanted to go to the lake and skinny dip, not to mention get wasted; and they chose Kakashi to drive; he agreed and they were half way to the lake when boom. They were hit head on by a train, sending the car rolling and into the lake. Kakashi was left blind in his left eye, and his entire left side was injured, it shattered his hip and almost every bone in his leg. His friends weren't as lucky. Obito had died on the spot, while Rin suffered for four miserable hours before moving on. Kakashi had refused to drive a car ever again, that is until this pinkette came along and somehow wrapped him around her finger.

"It wasn't his fault. You know it…He couldn't have known the train was going to be ahead of schedule…" Asuma looked down to the white tile floor. His cousin had been killed in that accident, Rin was such a good girl, and then she gets killed? It wasn't fair, but he didn't blame Kakashi. He blamed no one but fate it's self.

"I know it's just…" Kesuki closed his eyes. Kakashi was always the smart one! He takes a risk and everything goes down hill.

"Yeah I know…but he's going to need our support to get through this. He's strong enough to get through the chemotherapy and the treatments, we know that all to well. I mean he was in the Army for five years, four purple hearts, and a two medals of honor for putting his life on the line to save his captain and colonel. He won't be able to do it with out us though, and you know it, so please try and help him." Asuma's hand was on the younger Hatake's shoulder as he begged him to help.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon…he's the only family I have left…" Kesuki collapsed in a heap of tears on Asuma.

* * *

"You couldn't even tell me you might have had cancer!" Sakura felt angry tears fall down her face as she yelled at Kakashi. He lied to her! He promised he wouldn't! "What happened to you loving me and not wanting to hurt me!?"

"You think I didn't want you to know? It would only hurt you more! I thought if I could get through all the tests would come back negative Sakura!" He had regained the ability to speak properly, and was really putting it to work.

"Hurt me more?! Finding out you lied about hurts worse than knowing about it in the first place! You could have at least told me you had the tests done!" Sakura was stalking around the room, prowling like a panther ready to attack.

"I didn't feel like putting more pressure on you, you're cousin dies, and so much more, and you flip about me trying to protect you!? Dammit all I wanted was for you to be happy, I was going to tell you when I felt it was right, but I didn't exactly plan on my lungs giving out on me either!" The volume of his voice was increasingly louder with every word.

"If you hadn't been smoking, you wouldn't have this problem!"

"Well sorry I was pissed last night! I was angry so why not get wasted and smoke a few cigarettes; it made me not feel the pain of my heart being ripped out of my chest!" He was sitting up, and he was angry.

"You weren't exactly Mr. Innocent on that issue! If you had the gall to look up at the person you were angry at you would have seen it wasn't him!"

"You wouldn't let me explain what happened!"

"What ever!" Sakura turned on her heal and left the room, angry and upset. She prowled down the hall angrily into the bathroom. Neither Ino nor Kurenai made a move to see what was wrong… Instead it was Kesuki.

"Hey girl…you shouldn't be angry at him." He stood next to the weeping girl on the floor.

"Why the hell not!? He lied to me!"

"Yeah trying to protect you!" Asuma had explained why Kakashi hadn't told her.

"I don't care! He can go…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't tell him to go die in a hole…no matter how angry she was at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You know he loves you…he didn't want to tell you because he was scared."

"You are a lying son of a bitch!" She came to her feet, and looked the younger man in the eye, "I know what you're like. He told me all about you. This is just one of your acts to try and make me feel sorry for you, well I refuse to listen to you! You no good son of a bitch." Sakura didn't move as Kesuki stepped forward closer to her.

"Awe, big brother already ratted me out? That's too bad; you are a pretty little thing." He cocked a thin silver eyebrow in Sakura's direction. His brother had no idea what he had gotten his hands on to.

"Yes he did! Im leaving…" Sakura shoved him out of her way and walked back out to where as the sat around whining.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino jumped up and hugged her new pink haired friend tightly. "Im so sorry!" She rested her chin on her friends shoulder as she apologized sympathetically.

"You don't have to be sorry Ino…I'm ok, I just over reacted, that's all." Sakura hugged the blonde back in response, wincing slightly when Naruto joined in the sad embrace.

"Sakura Im so sorry that-that Kakashi-sensei is sick…" The over enthusiastic blonde tightened his hold on both girls.

"I really need to talk to him…" The hold Naruto had on the girls was released and Sakura walked into Kakashi's room slowly. He was sitting up on the right side of his bed, legs thrown over the side and it looked as if he was crying. He probably was.

"Kakashi…" Her voice was almost inaudible.

He didn't turn around; he didn't even make an attempt to answer her. The warm tears were falling down is face as he cried silently.

"Kakashi please…" She stood on the other side of the bed…wanting him to turn around and acknowledge her.

"…" He wrung his hands nervously. He was so angry at her right now…but he still loved her and when you love someone you don't hurt them on purpose right?

"I'm so sorry! Please I'm sorry, I hurt you, I'm sorry I yelled. You had every right not to tell me!" She was a wreck.

"But you had every right to know…" He spoke quietly…

"I don't care! You were right! You were trying to protect me, and I'm sorry I freaked out on you…I love you so much and it hurt to know that you kept something that would affect both of us hidden." She tried to smile as he turned to face her, both legs crossed on the bed.

"Come here." He held out his arms as she fell into them. He held her close, and wished that this hadn't happened.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

* * *

Asuma sat in the cafeteria across from Kurenai. They had come down after Kesuki's fight with Sakura in the bathroom. She had won, of course.

Kurenai held a dark blue coffee mug in her hands. It was cold. "So…how do we deal with this?"

"I don't know. I suppose transfer them all to Gai's class. He teaches Dramatic Arts, so I suppose writing would fall under that category." The dark haired man sighed heavily towards his soft pretzel. Like it was going to make everything better.

"I think that's best. Itachi-san can't have a full time job. He is still in college himself, that and he has partial custody over Sasuke. I wish he had full custody, Orochimaru is kinda creepy."

"Well he is his uncle…"

"I know…" Kurenai reached across the table and held Asuma's cold hand. He had taken it worse of all. He and Kakashi were best friends had been since he was six.; they were like brothers and knew each others secrets like thirteen year old girls.

"We should go check on them." Asuma came to his feet, pulling his hand out of his fiancée's. He still had to tell Kakashi she said yes, and he was going to be his best man. Even if they had to marry in a hospital room.

* * *

"So when we went to the lake, my dog got loose and ran around, we thought nothing of it at first." Kakashi inhaled deeply, he was telling Sakura the story of the thing at the lake that she found. She was nestled in the nook of his arm, and both were lying back on his pillow. Even Ino and Naruto were listening to the story intently. "So we went to work pitching the tent, and making a fire. Skip wasn't anywhere to be found. So we brushed it off and decided to go swimming, my dad loved to swim so Kesuki and I were taught at very young ages. The water was warm, and the sun had just started setting; it was almost perfect. Except for the fact that I couldn't find Skip. And wouldn't you know it Kesuki went out too far, and couldn't touch the bottom so he started screaming as me and my father through a little more wood on the fire before we got in. Where ever Skip had been allowed him to reach Kesuki before my father could, he pulled him in somehow. But he started wheezing like he couldn't breathe, and I started freaking out as my dad did CPR on Kesuki. I desperately wanted my dog to be okay; but he died later that night. I blamed Kesuki for it. I hated him after that, it the bastard had only waited for us Skip would have lived." Kakashi shook his head as all three students stared at him in awe. It was almost as if they didn't believe he was a young boy at one time. "So we buried him, and I wrote out his name, birthday, and the day he died on that stick. That damn dog was as close a friend as Asuma is; he was a good dog…he didn't even like Kesuki, but still he saved him."

"That's so sad…" Ino looked at Kakashi then to Sakura and Naruto. "How did you get Skip?" She wanted to know badly.

"Yeah…How'd you get him? And why did he die? Most dogs are great swimmers."

"Skip only had three legs, that's why we called him Skip. He was a lot smaller than he should have been too, it was just too much for him to handle."

"Oh…" Ino looked at Sakura whose head was resting on Kakashi's chest lazily.

His heart beat thundered below her ear. It made her feel calm; the steady beat a relaxing sound. Yet there was still that awkward feeling between them "So how'd you get him?"

"The day my mom gave birth to Kesuki, her dog Ginger gave birth as well. I was four. Ginger was an old dog, almost ten. It was a wonder she was even able to get pregnant; she was able to give birth to four puppies successfully, then she just died. My father told me she went to sleep, and that's when he told me my mommy, I mean…" His face went red at the word he used…none of them laughed. "He told me my mom went to sleep as well, and that she wouldn't wake up for a long, long time. Kesuki was pre-mature, so he had to stay at the hospital; while I and my father sat at home trying to bottle feed four puppies. Skip was the smallest, and he was albino. His entire litter was black though, even his mother. But any way with in the next to hours after their birth three puppies had died, well gone to sleep with their mom. The only one left was the runt. The little white puppy that you could hold in the palm of your hand. Now mind you, he was part great Dane part Afghan hound, so his brothers and sisters were huge, it took two hands to hold them and he fit in the palm of my father's hand." He took a deep breath, "It got late and my dad told me that I had to go to bed, and he told me the little puppy probably wouldn't live through the night."

"Really what happened?" Naruto was on the edge of his seat. Kakashi was a very good story teller!

"I woke up to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table shaking. I thought he was crying so I sat up at the table and found he was laughing as the little white puppy crawled around on the blue washcloth we had held him in. he had made it through the night somehow. Three days later my brother came home…A whiny, crying little idiot. I hated him from the moment I saw him, I blamed him for my mom falling asleep." He looked at his students, their eyes shining with wonder. It was truly amazing what would entertain them.

"So what did you do later with the puppy? Why did he only have three legs?" Naruto was now resting his arms on the bed, his head in his hands. Ino was sitting at the other end lying back on the railing.

"He was born with only three legs." Kakashi stated matter of fact like. "When Skip was three weeks old, we were in-separatable, best friends. I even took him to school with me…" Kakashi laughed at the memory. "Doctors said it was because I lost so much that day…it was a bond that really couldn't be broken." he smiled at all three, "Anyway, being a silvered haired boy ahead two grades makes life hard. I was four and I was going to school with kids that were six and seven, no one wanted to be my friend. So I brought Skip with me, he would hide in my backpack. Then one day I was found out and they took him away. My dad said I went berserk; I was screaming at and fighting to get him back; and apparently Skip bit one of the teachers trying to get to me. I got detention, and was told never to bring the dog to school again. My dad agreed, but he was the one who let me bring him. So the next day I came in with ten different pictures of Skip, just so I wouldn't start crying. So at the lunch table I was looking at the Polaroid's, and this dark haired boy come up to me and says, 'I like your dog! He's really cool. Kinda looks like you.' I've been best friends with that boy ever since."

"Dean Sarutobi!" Ino squealed happily.

"Yup." Kakashi gave Sakura a quick hug. She smiled up at him lazily.

"Wow your life is so weird." Naruto sounded excited.

"Ha-ha. I remember those days well, I helped him smuggled the dog to school when he turned six." Asuma stood in the door way with a smug look on his face. Oh man were those the days, always getting in trouble.

"Yup. We had OSS for three weeks. It was well worth it."

"So how big was Skip when he was full grown?" Sakura started playing with the hem of the blanket.

"Yeah was he huge?! I mean Great Danes are huge and I don't know what and Afghan hound is but it sounds big." Naruto sat back in his chair and looked up at the clock, it was a little past eleven.

"Actually he was quite small, about the size of a grey hound." Kakashi shifted slightly.

"Whoa…" Ino looked amazed.

"Yeah, that dog was awesome though. It hated Kesuki with passion too, so of course that made Kakashi happy." Asuma took the seat next to Naruto and Kurenai sat on his lap. "Kakashi I have something to tell you." Asuma sat back wrapping his arms around Kurenai's waist.

"Oh god…" He rolled his eyes.

"Im engaged."

Kakashi's mouth fell open as he looked at Kurenai's hand. Yup, a large diamond on a sliver back rested on her slender finger. "When did this happen?" He smiled happily at his friend. Well not everything had gone bad.

"About a week ago… When you got mauled by a bear." Asuma started laughing heartily as Ino and Naruto gave him incredulous looks.

"Awe man…Well we were kinda busy at the time…" Kakashi started laughing along with Sakura and Asuma. She remembered that all to well. It was the first and last time she drove his charger.

"You were attacked by a bear?" Ino practically yelled at Sakura and her too sexy beau.

"Yeah…It totaled the back of the car." Sakura smiled happily at her blonde friends. They were so dumb sometimes.

"Oh my god did you get eated?" Naruto's voice increased in volume.

Everyone looked at him like he was a freak. Well he was…

"No were still here Naruto, we didn't get eaten." Sakura smiled up at Kakashi.

There was something in her eyes, but he couldn't place it. She was holding a grudge against him for something…he probably didn't want to know about it though; he had pissed her off, and lied to her; she deserved to be angry.

"Tell us another story sensei!" Asuma smiled at Kakashi as he laid back down, Sakura still nestled against his side.

"Hmm, let's see…"

* * *

Tsunade sat in the dark kitchen all alone. Now she knew how Sakura felt when she left her alone for days on end; it was no wonder the poor girl was always going out at night with friends. The small glass of sake filled to the brim, the last of the bottles contents resting in it.

"Shizune why did you leave so early? She needs you…" Tsunade mumbled to her overly intoxicated self. Sakura was never sneaking out when she was still alive. Not that she was sneaking out often. Last night had scared the life out of the amber-eyed woman. She had gone in to check on her and she was gone, all that was left was a note saying she was going out…that she would be home later. Later meant after school.

"I need you…" the old woman sat at the island, where Shizune used to sit. Everything hurt…her head, her feet, her heart…It wasn't even her boyfriend that had killed her! It was food poisoning! What are the chances? Shizune, a health nut, goes out and gets fast food one night and dies the next day from food poisoning.

"I'm so lonely without you. Sakura and I are growing apart; she's always with her friend nowadays. Never me…what happened to the little girl we took in after my brother died? Huh? What happened to that four year old, with the big green eyes and the baby pink hair that used to run around saying she wanted to be a princess when she grew up?" Tsunade downed another full glass of sake. Sakura was the only family she had left…The only living descendent of her brother.

"What happened to me?" Tsunade opened another bottle of sake.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep on Kakashi, and Ino had fallen asleep on his feet. At least he felt loved. Kakashi smiled warmly as Asuma lifted the rest of Naruto up on the small bed. It wouldn't be cold tonight either. Naruto had fallen asleep with half of his body on the edge of the bed; the other half was in a chair.

"I feel loved." Kakashi looked at the three sleeping forms on his bed. It didn't feel right calling them children seeing as how they were all in fact adults.

"You should that girl has a larger than life heart…I guess this is the part where I say I told you so. So, I told you so." Asuma shifted Kurenai into the chair next to him. "I told you telling her sooner than later would be better…but no…."

"I get it. I fucked up. Bad." Kakashi looked at the sleeping girl on his chest. She looked so peaceful and happy like this. He felt so guilty though that he had hidden this secret from her for so long.

"Yes you did…Hey?" Asuma gave his friend a knowing glare, "Would you be my best man at the wedding? You're my best friend…I wouldn't be able to get married if you weren't my backup man. There to tell me what I'm doing."

"God you know I would it's just…this…I don't know if I could." He looked at the machines surrounding him. They were so annoying. Always beeping and making these strange noises.

"It's only stage two! The therapy might, no it wont, it _will_ work. Dude, you are the strongest person I know…both mentally and physically. You're a war veteran, four purple hearts and two medals of Honor. You're blind in one eye, yet you have a job where you have to read and write with one every day. You have to deal with the stress that you are the only one who survived a freak accident; you were in the most dangerous seat. That's impressive in my book."

"…" Kakashi didn't know what to say. Asuma never really talked like _this_. It was as if he expected him to die. As if he wanted him too, but Kakashi knew all to well Asuma would flip and die himself if that happened. Best Friends. Since they were kids…never leaving each others sides.

"I talked to Kesuki earlier…He and Sakura got in a fight."

Kakashi shot up quickly, that bastard had been near Sakura. "What happened?" Kakashi would beat his ass if he even tried to comfort her.

"They were yelling and shit at eachother, she won…" Asuma swallowed hard, "I told him to leave her alone…I mean look what she did to that man on the street, when she was pissed, you brother wouldn't survive that."

"Then let him get killed. I hate him; I hate every thing about him." Kakashi looked down at a sleeping Sakura. She wouldn't be able to murder anyone, sure she could beat their asses, but she couldn't kill. She was to kind hearted.

"Kakashi why do you hate him so much? What'd he do?" Asuma crossed his ankle over his knee. He hadn't ever figured out Kakashi's strong distaste towards his brother. It was always this then that.

"I just do." Kakashi looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I do." Kakashi's voice was a soft monotone.

"Why? What did he do?" Asuma's brow furrowed at this. What was he not telling him?

"I don't want to talk about it Asuma."

"Just tell me? What happened to no secrets?"

He had him there… " I bet you didn't know I had a sister…"

Asuma's mouth fell open. He what!? Why hadn't he ever met her?

"She was born after Kesuki to one of our housemaids…my father had gotten frisky with her one night…you know one of those one night stand deals. Nine months later, boom a little silver haired girl. She was the prettiest little thing…Kesuki hated her. I mean hated her with passion, more so than I do him. I loved him at one point in my life…wanted him to be just like my dad and I." Kakashi swallowed hard…he had never told anyone this. "So one day I was left home alone with her and Kesuki. Her name was Chozou, sorry I didn't mention that. Anyway, I was at home with them. I was seven. My dad was at a conference, and her mom was out with some of her old employers. I didn't feel well so I took her in with me and laid her down and I lay down as well and I fell asleep. I woke up a little later to this murderous cry, I mean someone was screaming bloody murder. So I jump up and Chozou was gone so im like shit and run into the bathroom where I see Kesuki holding her up by her ankles drowning her in the bathtub." Kakashi's throat hurt trying to hold back tears, "I passed out. When my dad came home she was dead and I was still out cold. Kesuki said that he had gone in to check on me when he noticed she wasn't breathing and I was on the floor. Said someone broke in."

"You never told your dad the truth?" Asuma looked scared.

"No."

"Why?"

"I was seven; I was scared I didn't want to get in trouble. I haven't spoken of it since…There are other reasons but that's the main one. He KILLED my sister! Sure she was a bastard child but so was I! He never tried to kill me!" Kakashi's voice started rising. Sakura shifted on his chest.

"What do you mean?" A bastard child?

"I mean me and Kesuki don't have the same mother…I've known since I was twelve. My mom was my dad's first love. She was only eighteen, he was twenty-one. She died _after_ I was born. She hemorrhaged, lost too much blood. That's why I was four when Kesuki was born. My dad met another very nice girl, a little older than him; I loved her like my mother. She helped raise me…So of course I loved her…then he was born. He was actually married to her. He wasn't married to my mother or Chozou's."

"Jesus…Kakashi I'm so sorry." Asuma looked down. Psh he hated Kesuki now too.

"Don't be… can't change the past." He shrugged brushing it off as if it was nothing. In fact it gave him nightmares every night, it bothered him to the point of insanity.

* * *

Kesuki smiled wily. Kakashi was such a fool. The young Hatake stood up and started walking down the hall… a terrible scheme plotting in his head. Kakashi Hatake would no longer have to worry about taking care of his pink haired beauty. He would make sure of that. He strolled out the large glass doors and out in the parking lot to his Small mini-van. He would inherit all of Kakashi's belongings…he would also make sure of that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter...It really went over alot of things. So please read and review!


	12. Love has no limits

**OMG 60 REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks so much, and i see the last chapter was a big Hit! I thought it might....sorry but this one isnt as detailed, but i like how it turned out...Kesuki that sick bastard! **_

* * *

_

_A long bronze dagger sat on the table next to the silver haired man. He sat waiting patiently, a warm figure curled into his side; his distaste for his brother reaching an all-time high. A pink haired girl caught in the middle. He didn't want to bring her into this but… it was a little to late now. The light from the window shone off of the dagger, glinting and sparkling. Maybe he wouldn't have to use it? Maybe, but he doubted it. His brother would not go down without a fight. _

"_Not much longer now Pakkun…not much longer." An eerie laugh escaped his lungs as the dog jumped down from his lap. The small pug dog ran for the bedroom. "We shall drown Kakashi head first in the lake!"_

"Oh Shit! No!" Kakashi bolted upright; screaming; sending Sakura flying and Ino fell off of the bed. A thin layer of sweat covering his body, he was shaking and trembling.

"What!?" Sakura was looking at him wearily; what was wrong?

"…" His breathing was heavy. The beeping of his heart monitor was racing, what ever it was really messed him up.

"Hey Kakashi, buddy what's wrong?" Asuma was by the edge of the bed in an instant. He touched his friends trembling hand cautiously. Was this one of his nightmares?

"N-nothing…just a bad dream…go back to sleep." He lay back down; Sakura hesitated but soon join him in her spot by his side. He closed his eyes, but he was far from asleep.

Ino took to Kakashi's directions and was fast asleep in about five minutes, back on his feet. Asuma followed suit, leaving just Kakashi and Sakura laying in silence…well except for Asuma and Naruto's loud snoring. She could feel his heart rate slowing down, and his breathing even out. What ever kind of dream it was really freaked him out…she felt even sorrier for him.

"Kakashi?" Her voice was almost unheard by the man.

"Hmm?" He knew she'd still be awake; rarely did she fall asleep that quickly.

"Are you okay?" Her fingers were playing with the hem of his medical gown. His skin was warm beneath her hands.

"Yeah…just a messed up dream." He kissed the top of her head; and started caressing the length of her back with his hand.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at his mismatched gaze. She knew he could only see her out of the ash blue colored eye.

"I think so…just a little shaken. You should get some sleep…we didn't get much last night." He gave her a quick squeeze as she started laughing quietly.

"That's your fault." She poked his chest playfully.

"Hey…Look at Naruto." He pointed towards the blonde who was sleeping with his rump in the air, and a puddle of drool flooding out of his mouth. He looked peaceful.

"He could put Shikamaru to shame…" She laid her head on his chest again, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"That he could." He laid his head back on his pillows. Hospital life was _so _exciting.

* * *

"So you say you're single? A good looking lad like you?" Tsunade looked over the young man in front of her. He was good looking, tall, and smart.

"That I am…May I ask your name?" He smiled brazenly.

"Tsunade; and yours is?" She wasn't sure why she was seeing two of the boy, but she didn't care. He was real nice to look at. To much sake.

"Just call me Mr. K." His creepy grin widened.

"You know I'm old enough to be your mother…I think you can tell me your name." She smiled sexily at him, running her tongue over her bottom lip. The loud music of the club had her tapping her feet and moving her hips.

"I know that's what makes you sexy…Wanna dance?" He stood up slowly taking her hand in his.

"Sure." She accepted his hand and followed out onto the dance floor. It was three in the morning and half the floor was covered. She wasn't the only one with enough time to get wasted. Getting fired, having your 'daughter' run off with a bunch of people to spend the night in a hospital, and then this extremely sexy boy come out of no where hitting on you…could it be any better?

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and held her close as a slow dance started. The creepy smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as the light escaping from the blinds on the window hit her face. She sat up slowly seeing everyone else was asleep. Ino on Kakashi's feet; Naruto across Kakashi's lap, his head lying dangerously close to…; Asuma in a chair, his head and legs thrown off on either side of the arm rests; Kurenai in the chair next to Asuma, her knees pulled up close to her chest and a blanket thrown over her sleeping form.; she looked at Kakashi…he was laying with his eyes open.

"Morning sunshine!" He smiled at her trying to move his leg. Naruto was heavier than he looked.

"Hmm…mornin'" She stretched her arms high above her head, yawning loudly.

"Don't suck the whole room in please."

"Oh shut up!" she slapped him playfully. He was so good natured in the morning.

"Ok…I think school is closed today." He looked over at his sleeping friend. How in the hell did that not kill his back?! "Is he ok?"

"Who Asuma? I wondered the same thing." She looked at the strangely positioned man as he scratched his butt.

"Damn!" Kakashi jumped ten feet (not literately) in the air when Naruto's nose rubbed his male assets.

"Ha-ha." Sakura started laughing.

"It's not funny…His nose shouldn't be touching…that!" Kakashi pulled him self up as far as he could. Sakura adjusted so he could move.

"Well you deal with that…I need to call Tsunade. I'll be back in a minute." She crawled out of the bed, and skipped out of the room.

"Yeah well…" He looked back down at the sleeping blondes. One making his feet fall asleep, the other kissing up to his…well that.

Sakura found a payphone just a few feet down the hall from Kakashi's room. She put in some chance and dialed her apartment's number.

"_Hello?" Tsunade's voice was loud and happy sounding. Someone else was in the background, laughing and talking to her._

"Uh, Hi Tsunade, I was just calling to say hi and make sure you were okay. Is some one there?" Sakura listened carefully; there was definitely a squeaking noise in the background, along with a guy's voice.

"_I'm fine, and err, no, no ones here…" Her voice broke off in a loud moaning sound._

"Nice talking to you!" Sakura hung the phone up as fast as she could. Eww, ewwie! Tsunade was like fifty-something and she was doing something, no someone in their apartment! That was just….Uck!

Sakura walked slowly back into the room. Naruto was sitting up playing cards with Kakashi; she was standing in the hall longer than first thought.

"Ha! I beat you again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto started cheering loudly, as kakashi shuffled the deck again.

"You got lucky Naruto." Kakashi dealt out two cards to himself and Naruto.

"Yeah well…Hit me!" Naruto had flipped his cards over.

"Ok…Over! I win." Kakashi flipped his cards and started shuffling again.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, and stood in the door way with a smile on her face…the stress of last night melting away when she saw her guys enjoying time with eachother.

"Playing Black Jack!" Naruto held his cards high.

"No it's twenty-one." Kakashi smiled at Sakura as she walked towards the bed and crawled up next to him. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled; she was the sexiest he had ever seen her like this.

"Can I play?"

"Sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto belted out waking Ino.

"Naruto you BAKA!" She jumped at Naruto hands around his neck jokingly. "You are so annoying!"

"It's my job Ino!" He hugged her backwards.

"Are we going to finish the game or not? Oh yes, Sakura how was your aunt?"

She choked on her reply… "Uh, good…fucking someone younger than her…"

"What?" Kurenai had just woken up and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Oh her aunts sleeping with some guy she doesn't know."

"Oh…Im going to the bathroom." The dark haired woman stood up, stretched and walked out of the room.

"Twenty-one I win." Kakashi looked down at his cards. Perfect game.

"You suck!"

"Yeah!" Naruto yawned loudly. It was to early in the morning to be awake. "What time is it?"

"A little after six." Kakashi glanced up at the clock.

"Oh wow it's early."

"Late!" Ino piped in; as she looked at the AM PM Button on the clock; it was lit.

"Oh wow…I guess there is no school today…" Sakura started laughing.

"Yeah…" He looked at Sakura…Something was still bothering her. "Hey Naruto guess what?"

"What?"

"I have Sakura-Chan's Song for the contest with me." He looked at the pinkette knowingly.

"You carry it around?"

"No I have to have a copy of it on me at all times, same with yours and Sasuke's…Im supposed to edit them and stuff, wanna hear it?" Kakashi smiled as Sakura went red in the face.

"Yes!"

"Okay," he reached out across and pulled a folded up piece of paper out of Asuma's front shirt pocket. "With you by my side nothing can hurt me, other than my own stupid pride, When I'm walking the dark halls all alone, your right there calling my phone, When I'm hoping and wishing you want me there, You say to me never disappear, Sometimes I can tell, Without you nothing is clear, This fog fills my mind, I can't even hear, That fog is gone when you arrive, I know that I always will survive, I want to be in your arms, Away from harm, With you next to me, I truly am free." When he was finished reading it, he swore he saw tears in Ino's eyes.

"OMG Sakura did you really write that?" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl whose face was bright red.

"Yess." Her voice was quiet with embarrassment.

"Oh my god Sakura that was so sweet. I have a feeling I know who it was dedicated to as well." Ino lifted her brow hinting towards Kakashi.

"I was bored…So I just through a bunch of words together…nothing more…" Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand and smiled at him.

"I think it was great…She should really be a writer when she gets older…don't you think?" Kakashi smiled at her and squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Yes she should…" Ino grinned at her. She had read one of Sakura's notebook stories and was hooked like no tomorrow.

"Mmhmm." Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"Do any of you need to go home?" Asuma was awake now looking at the students.

"I need to grab something…" Sakura spoke up.

"I don't want to spend the weekend at my mom's, so I'll grab a change of clothes or something."

"I might have to baby sit Emi, sorry I can't stay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Hey wait, its only Tuesday!"

"We slept through Tuesday." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But Wait I…"

"I'm giving them permission to be out of school for the next few days…Or else Kakashi will eat a hole through the wall to escape…He doesn't do being alone in small rooms." Asuma looked at his friend with a warm smile…he knew him so well. Sort of.

"Oh…"

"So come on guys…I drop you off for awhile; get your things…something to eat…and then I'll pick you up." Asuma came to his feet.

"Bye Kakashi, see you later." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the lips before jumping off of the bed and following Asuma.

"Don't think I could get one of those?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a wide grin.

"No."

"Then…Bye!" He jumped off and followed Ino, Sakura and Asuma.

Kakashi now sat in the small room alone…One of his biggest phobias. Being alone in a small room…ok a few hours wouldn't be that bad.

"Hey."

"Oh thank god you're here." Kakashi practically jumped into Kurenai's arms.

"Yeah. I am...Oh yeah your little room fear."

"I felt like the walls were closing in on me." He looked around suspiciously.

"Dude you are so weird sometimes…" She shook her head and sat down.

* * *

Sakura fumbled trying to find the right key to open her apartment door; Tsunade had the music blaring, so she wouldn't hear her knock, and the door was locked…Sakura had a pretty good idea why.

When she got the door open she walked in slowly. Her aunt's clothes were thrown in every direction, along with someone else's. There were candles lit, and six bottles of sake on the coffee table in the living room alone. She didn't dare look in the kitchen. The stereo above the TV was shaking the entire entertainment center. Sakura walked past this and down the left hall to her aunt bedroom. The door was open.

When Sakura stepped in, she saw three things. One, the blankets on her aunt's bed jerking back and forth furiously. Two, insistent moaning and grunting noises. And three, the mattress was on the floor. The frame broken.

Sakura stood at the foot of the broken bed and gripped the edge of the blanket. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a man or woman naked before, she yanked on it hard.

"Good afternoon Aunt Tsunade how's your, Holy Shit!" Sakura jumped back against the wall as the man with her aunt looked up. Kesuki.

"Uh, Sakura, what the fuck do you think your doing?" Tsunade sat up impatiently.

"Me what the fuck do you think your doing with '_it'."_ Sakura was furious…What the hell did he think he was doing.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't talk to _me _like that! What the hell!? Kesuki get out of here now before I kick your ass, again!" Sakura stood with her hands on her hips. Oh was Kakashi going to get a kick out of this!

"Awe, come now _Sakura_-chan what fun would that be?" He smiled mischievously at the angry pinkette. This was only step one.

"You two know each other?" Tsunade eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes, he's a no good son of a bitch." Sakura rolled her eyes…this guy was cruisin' for a bruisin'!

"Yes…She's dating my older brother."

"Your what? Sakura?!" Tsunade lost her temper at this…Sakura with older guys wasn't going to fly.

"Kesuki NOW!" Sakura tapped her foot with annoyance, he just had to act like an asshole…oh wait he was one!

"Hold on Sakura, let me explain this too your aunt!" He winked at her then turned to the amber-eyed woman, "She's dating my elder brother Kakashi…who happens to be her teacher, and she's spent the night with him and everything! Like the other week when she went to the lake with _friends_ it was just my brother!"

"Sakura! Is this true?!" Tsunade came to her feet angrily.

"Yeah it is! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well La-di-fuckin'-da, He kinda needs me at the moment. And since when the hell do you care who I date?"

"Needs you? What in Bed?!"

"He has cancer! So this fuck head goes around fucking people while his brother is dying!" Sakura started yelling loudly. A lot louder than the pounding music.

"I don't give a damn you aren't going to see him anymore!"

"You can't stop me! I'm just as much an adult as you are!" Sakura stormed out of the room and down the hall to her room. Tsunade following crossly.

"The hell I can't! You live under my roof, have lived under my roof, you listen to me until you find and pay for a place of your own!" Tsunade stood in the door way.

"I pay for the electricity! That's more than your rent! I practically do pay for my own place, because your always out at work or fucking some guy at his house so I'm all alone! Even when Shizune died, you never fixed this! You were never here for me! Always this is stopping you, or that's stopping you; well I'm tired of it! All I wanted was for you to be there! I actually made friends here though! We haven't moved! I am over-joyed that you have actually kept your job for more than a week, but I can't keep doing this! I can't keep adjusting to your shit-house life style!" Sakura felt the heated tears falling down her face as she yelled at her aunt.

"I did try! Every time I come home you're running off with that Hakashi boy or something!"

"It's Kakashi, Tsunade, Kakashi. He means a lot to me! So don't you go bringing him into this!" Sakura had kicked the nightstand over now.

"Fine what ever his name! What is he thirty? You are sixteen, so don't you go telling me what to do!'

"Then get out of my way, so I can go be with my dying friend! The one that your fuck buddy doesn't care about and they're brothers!" Sakura stood her ground as Tsunade recoiled in disbelief. Sakura had never spoken this way, or ever even acted this way before.

"You can go be with him! I will not allow you to date him anymore!"

"Fine! You go finish fucking his brother you old hag!" Sakura rummaged through her clothes irately, only packing a few pairs of underwear, some shirts and two pairs of pants. She left in a flash not even bothering to eat.

When she was out side she didn't even bother crying. The sooner she was out of the hell the better. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Asuma's number as she sat against the large apartment building.

"_Hey Sakura..."_

"H-hey can you pick me up…" Sakura felt the tears coming, but it didn't feel like crying. It felt like…she didn't know.

"_Yeah, what wrong?" The worry in Asuma's voice was reassuring. _

"I…Kesuki." Her voice cracked.

"_I'm coming around the corner right now…what'd he do?" He was going to beat his ass_

"Not just him, Tsunade too! They were fucking…I think he's doing this on purpose."

"_Hang up the phone and we'll talk about it in the car." Asuma snapped his phone shut as he pulled up along side the curb._

She closed her phone and grabbed her bag. When she climbed in the car, she was greeted by her flamboyant friend.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino waved from the back of the car. She had on a dark blue hoodie, and a scarf around her neck.

"Hi…" She looked out the window as they drove off.

"So what did Kesuki do?"

"I don't know but he's got Tsunade on his side, she was actually telling me I couldn't date Kakashi! The nerve!"

"…"

* * *

"He's what!?" Kakashi looked stunned. Sakura and Asuma had just delivered some scary news.

"Doing Tsunade! I mean I actually caught them in the act!" Sakura started marauding around the room, fuming anger.

"That's…bad." Kakashi looked downwards at his white blanket…It still smelled like Sakura from earlier.

"It is!"

"No I mean it's really bad…"

"Why?"

"Because Kesuki is a sick bastard that will do anything to get what he wants…obviously he wants you."

"The Hell!?" Sakura swallowed hard…this wouldn't go down well.

* * *

Okay this wasnt the most detailed of chapters but i thought it was exciting.... and wow thanks to everyone who reviews!!!!


	13. Truth or dare?

WOW 63 reviews...im stunned! It means so much that you all like this story, and I am really sorry to the winner of my Sakura song contest.

Jinxing the world.

I Was in a hurry when i posted yesterday, so sorry i didnt give you credit!

Please enjoy this chapter i sure did. I thought since its been dreary lately i would pick up some sad spirits :)

* * *

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" Asuma walked out on the roof top…She had been out here for about an hour, while kakashi was asleep.

"No…"

"What's up? Are you still worried about Kesuki?" Asuma sat next to her on the small bench. She was watching the sky.

"No, I…I have something to tell Kakashi but I'm scared too…Well not tell ask." She glanced over at the big man, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I, I don't want to live with Tsunade anymore…She wont even allow me to see him…I'm here now because he has cancer…I just love him so much."

"So you want to ask if you can crash at his place." He looked at the pinkette's profile; she had a pretty face…a just right pointed nose, and big beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah…but he's going to be in the hospital…" she shrugged and leaned against the burly man. The one that smell like strawberries….she didn't even want to know.

"You know he'll say yes…He loves you too…a lot. I get the feeling that's not all though."

"It isn't…but the other thing isn't important." She looked away…it was important …

"Well ok. You better go down there though; he'll want you to be there when he wakes up."

"Is he going to die?" She looked at him seriously. The question she had been dreading was finally here and she wanted a straight answer.

He didn't know how to answer. "I. Err, it's a possibility, but I don't think he will…he's strong. Not strong like you, but mentally strong, he wont give up." Asuma gave her a hug.

"Okay…" He made her feel so much better.

* * *

"_Oh my god daddy! Daddy! Someone broke in, and they hurted brover! They hurted sister too!" A loud shrieking came from his bedroom. Causing the young boy to stir._

"_Shit! Kakashi!" A loud crash made the boy open his eyes and see his father standing above him; a look of despair on his face._

"_D-daddy?" It hurt to move his head, it hurt to talk, and it hurt to look at the little boy standing next to his father. The one with the coy look on his face like he hadn't done anything wrong._

"_It's okay Kakashi, I'm here…" The man pulled the small boy into his arms rocking him back and forth. Whispering undistinguishable things in his ear. He held the boy close to his body; he had to be okay, just had to be!_

"_Daddy, Is brover gonna be okay?" An innocent looking boy stood over his father and brother, acting as if nothing had happened._

"_No daddy keep him away from me!" The boy in his father's arms jerked violently forward, keeping as much space as possible between him and his brother. _

"_Kakashi, it's only Kesuki. He isn't going to hurt you." The fathers reassuring words weren't enough._

"_No! He will hurt me! He will!" Kakashi's voice cracked at the strain, his throat hurt from the screaming. _

"_Kakashi…it's okay. I won't let him hurt you…"_

"_He already has!"_

"Kakashi!!" Many voices were screaming his name.

"_Daddy, please keep him away…" This insistent crying of the seven year old boy continued. _

"Kakashi!" Someone was patting his cheek.

"_Daddy…"_

"Kakashi get up!"

"Don't let him hurt me!" Kakashi sat upright, shaking and trembling; almost like a seizure.

"Kakashi, no ones going to hurt you." Sakura wrapped her arms around a frightened Kakashi's waist. He had been screaming for his Daddy…crying for him.

"Kakashi what the hell happened?" Asuma was sitting on the foot of the bed, straddling Kakashi. He had been jumping and kicking, tossing himself around. He had never, ever heard Kakashi talk or yell for his father like that, even when he was alive.

"Kakashi, its ok we're here. No one is going to hurt you." Sakura's voice was comforting as her grip tightened. Kakashi had actually started jumping around, and he whacked Asuma a good one to the face.

"I…" He was speechless. Asuma had a black eye, while Sakura and Ino were crying. What had he done?

"Kakashi?" Kurenai was standing next to the bed, a horror stricken look on her face. She had never seen kakashi do anything like that before…why was it starting up now.

"Kakashi stop moving your legs." Asuma moved up farther as Kakashi's legs still moved involuntarily.

"S-sorry." He tried to get them to stop. He was still shaking, and sweating from the earlier nightmare.

"It's okay…what happened?"

"I had a-a…"

"A nightmare?" Ino put the idea forward. What ever the hell it was, it was horrible and had him screaming bloody murder.

"No… It was like a…"

"A flashback." Asuma already knew, hell if he had the same past as Kakashi, he would have been screaming too. Just what about?

"Yeah…" He slowly rested his arms around Sakura. She wasn't crying anymore, but was holding him close trying to soothe him. He appreciated her attempts…but a hug wasn't going to do much good on this one.

"Well it's over now…" Asuma Sat back on the bed off of kakashi. He had a feeling that it had to do with Kesuki; regret pounded through him, he had made Kakashi talk about what Kesuki had done, and now Kakashi had to deal with nightmares he couldn't suppress.

"…"

"What happened?" A doctor in a white coat came in to find Asuma straddling Kakashi and a pink haired girl holding him around the waist. Kakashi himself was shaking and sweating, his heart monitor going crazy.

"He had a really messed up dream" Kurenai sat back down in the chair she had occupied for hours. It was a lot more comfortable then those ones in the waiting rooms.

"I'm going to need to take your vitals." The man walked around to Kakashi's monitors and recorded things on a clip board he pulled out of thin air…they hadn't noticed it when he walked in.

"Take your time…" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he laid back. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing.

"Maybe you guys should go get something to eat from the cafeteria? I need to check all his vitals." The doctor spoke calmly; this was an everyday thing for him. He looked over the panting man. He looked tired, that was probably from the medication; he slept a good deal; he was sweating heavily, looked like he had gone and jumped in a bathtub.

"Maybe you guys should listen to the guy…You've been in here so long, don't you feel a little crowded?" Kakashi winked at Sakura as she leaned on Asuma nodding her head.

"That sounds like a good idea…you want anything?" Sakura rested her head on the large man's side. She didn't even come to his shoulders in height.

"Um, a soda would be nice."

"Okay…"

Kakashi watched as his four roommates left the room leaving him and his doctor. The doctor didn't look to old, he was married; the gold band on his left hand said that; He had a kind face, it was gentle with baby blue eyes and dark brown hair. The typical woman's dream. Not that Kakashi would know…

"So what kind of dream was it?" The doctor took Kakashi's pulse, two fingers on his wrist as he watched his watch.

"It was like a flash back of something bad that happened when I was really young." Kakashi tried to see what he wrote down on the clipboard. No such luck.

"I see…did you have these dreams before?"

"Uh sometimes; off and on." Kakashi looked around. Four months without one was a new record in his book.

"I see…so you had one last night I hear. Something is triggering these memories…has anything out of the ordinary happened?" The doctor scratched something down.

"You mean besides getting cancer?"

"Yes…it's good to see you still have a sense of humor." The doctor smiled kindly at Kakashi.

"Yeah…Um my brother returning? Would that do it?" Kakashi wished it was…then the bastard would have to go away!

"Do you have a bad relationship with him?" The man sat on the edge of the bed. A kind look still on his face.

"Err, define bad…"

"Um, very little communication, always fighting, something like that?"

"What about twelve years of no communication?"

"Do you always fight?"

"Always…He lives for it."

"Then I would say it's not the best relationship. Did something happen between you two?"

Kakashi's stomach lurched into his throat. Psh, yes! He killed his sister! "To some extent?" Not the best relationship? Kesuki would slit Kakashi's throat and dance around naked holding Kakashi's head high above his head as a prize. Yup that's a fairly good one on his part.

"Well what ever it was, he's probably triggering it…so just keep away from him, and I would warn your friends to refrain from talking to him or about him. Other than that I think you're on the road to recovery."

"What do you mean? I have cancer."

"I mean, your at stage two…but it hasn't spread normally…so there is a high possibility we'll be able to removed the cancerous tissue with surgery." HE smiled at Kakashi again as a look of relief washed over his face.

"That's great! I mean, wow. What's your name?" Kakashi felt as if a ten ton boulder was lifted off of his chest.

"Dr. SuZuki. Please try to refrain from hugging and kissing me, I'm not one for that kind of contact." Except with his wife…

"Thank you soo much!" Kakashi shook the man's hand before he left. He was so over-joyed he didn't even realize that he was left alone in the room.

"Dear god I thank you! So much!" He put his hands together and looked towards the ceiling. He didn't really believe in the big man, but right about now he was able to believe anything!

"Did he give you a stack of porn or something?" Asuma stood smiling in the doorway watching his friend cheer and pray.

"No even better! The doctor just told me that since my cancer has progressed so slow that they're probably going to be able to remove the cancerous tissue with surgery! I mean I would rather have a scar than die!" Kakashi's face was lit up with the broadest smile Asuma had seen in years.

"That's awesome dude!" Asuma couldn't help but smile along with Kakashi…so he would live after all! Asuma felt as if he would cry.

"I know…can I have my soda?" Kakashi eyed the green bottle in Asuma's hand. Mountain Dew. Yum…

"Yeah!" He handed his friend the bottle, and watched as he down the liquid; as usual; in two large swallows.

"Thanks…where are the others?" Kakashi looked towards the door curiously.

"Oh Sakura didn't feel well so they all went in the bathroom…What is it with girls and bathrooms?"

"Hey! That's insulting to me."

"You're a girl?! Wow, you are sexy, why didn't I propose to you? Oh wait you have a penis…"

"Shut up! You always mock how long I spend in there."

"Well three hours is awhile, I think you're ashamed by your penis…"

"I was taking a shower! Wait, I am not ashamed! Mine is three inches longer than yours!"

"What the hell do you do? Rip your hair out and grow it back with this miracle mix or something?" Asuma laughed as he remembered the last time kakashi showered at his place. Three hours, all the water in the apartment went cold, and the land lord call the fire department because the smoke detector went off. There was so much damn steam…it was amazing he didn't scorch himself in there. "You wish it was…" He coughed into his hand at the last part.

"Yes! How'd you know? Woman's intuition?" Kakashi started laughing as he looked back at the door to find two horror stricken teenagers.

"Um, would you like us to come back?" Ino gave Sakura and unsure glance. These guys were freaks when they were alone!

"Nah…Kakashi was just saying how he wants a sex-change; he wants to be a man."

"Hmm, I thought he was…more than you are…Nope Im not seeing any woman in that. He doesn't have a chest; oh but you do; are you sure it wasn't you you guys were talking about?" Sakura smiled as she walked into the room and sat in the chair next to Asuma.

"I…" Asuma was speechless, how did she do that? She was so confusing!

"Yes thanks for clearing that up Baby"

"Awe…!" Ino jumped up on the bed and gave a squeal as Kakashi spoke.

"What?"

"He called you baby! That is so cute!" Ino went red in the face. She never imagined seeing her teacher call someone baby. Of course she never imagined sitting in a hospital room with him either.

"That's not all he's called her." Asuma rolled his eyes with a smile as he pulled out a new pack of cigarettes. It had been two hours since his last one. Baby? Oh what about the night He called and all he heard was you little sex cat and stuff?

"Oh hell no!" Sakura whacked it out of his hand, "Smoking in the hospital isn't allowed!"

"Ok I'll smoke outside…" Jeez, what got into her? She let him smoke earlier. He stood and grabbed the small box off of the floor.

"Smoke one for me wont you?" Kakashi smiled at Sakura as she glowered at him. "What _For me_…not give me one buddy; I wanna ruin my lungs… I got some good news I deserve something to that effect, so I asked him to smoke one for me!"

"What news?"

"Later!" Asuma was out of the room in a flash.

"The doctor told me, there is a surgery I'm going to have and it'll remove the cancerous tissue."

"Oh my god!" Sakura had her arms around his neck in a hug before he could realize what happened. HE would be okay!

"I think she's happy!" Ino smiled with joyfulness. She had never seen the pinkette so happy.

"Ya' think?" Kakashi smiled at both girls as Sakura came off of Kakashi's neck and sat next to Ino on his feet.

"Yes I do." Ino cooed happily.

"I can't believe it, you're gonna be okay!" Sakura's smile reached her eyes.

"Yess, Shhh, the guy down the hall just found out he has cephalous, we should pray for him." Kakashi looked towards the door.

"Eww…lets play a game." Ino cringed at the thought of cephalous, that's what you get for not using protection.

"What kinda game Ino?" Sakura looked out the window at the dark sky. The moon was full and it was a funky orangeish yellow.

"Truth or dare…dun dun dun." She tried to make it seem all dramatic.

"I haven't played that game since I was ten." Kakashi looked at the girls pleading that he wouldn't have to play. Last time he played he lost his first kiss…and so much more.

"Well it'll be fun!" Sakura smiled at him. He definitely didn't want to play.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Ino's squeaky voice could be heard from the hall.

"Uh, truth." Kakashi's baritone voice was the answer and it had Kurenai choking on her coffee.

"Was your first kiss with a guy? I mean your first one, with tongue and stuff." Ino looked at Sakura knowingly as Kurenai walked in on the game.

"Yes." He answered proudly…that ought to teach them.

"Really?!"

"Yes it was…" Kurenai sat down in the small blue chair. The comfortable one she lived in for the past two days.

"Who was he?" Sakura's eyes glittered with wonder, she didn't see that coming.

"Ah-ah-ah, my turn. Sakura, truth or dare?" Kakashi eyed his girlfriend. He had a plan up his sleeve.

"Um, dare?" Sakura didn't even want to know.

"I dare you too…Kiss me in front Ino and Kurenai."

"I've already done that before."

"With tongue."

Sakura went red in the face. He didn't really expect her too; in front of them? Son of a bitch. Sakura prowled her way forward and met her lips to her passionately, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth willingly allowing Sakura to search it with her tongue. She sat back.

"Oooooh, that was hot!" Ino golf clapped with delight. That was so freaking steamy!

"Ok, Kakashi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was he?"

Shit, he didn't want to answer that, and lying wasn't in his favor. "Asuma Sarutobi…I don't think you know him."

"What!?" All three girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Kurenai sat back running her hand down her face, Asuma had always said Kakashi's first kiss was with a guy…but himself? That was way hot, like fucking scorching hot.

"My first kiss was with Asuma." Kakashi looked at them eccentrically. Psh like they couldn't have guessed?

"Okay, Ino truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sakura."

Both girls looked at eachother. He was a very sick cookie. "Okay." Sakura leaned over and met her lips so Ino's. Ino kissed her back, and then pulled apart to look at Kakashi.

"Done."

"I was joking…"

"Well what's done is done." Ino shrugged her shoulders as she tried to come up with revenge. Oh yes she had something very good up her sleeve.

"That didn't bother either of you?"

"Nope." The girls answered in unison. They had figured he would ask that.

"Okay then…"

"Truth or dare Kakashi-sensei?" Ino looked at him slyly.

"Dare." Asuma looked at both girls as he walked in the room. Ha, he had kissed Kakashi for his first time playing this.

"Hey that was my choice!"

"So?"

"I dare you two to make out. If that's okay with Sakura." Ino smiled at her pink haired friend.

"Im fine with it. Kurenai?" Sakura smiled at their darker haired friend.

"Please do." Kurenai rested her elbows and laced her fingers in front of her face as if she meant business.

"You two are sick, sick minded little fucks." Kakashi looked at all three girls in disbelief.

"Welcome to the club…" Sakura smiled brightly. Tonight was going to be fun. Very fun.

* * *

Please dont yell at me for the Ino Sakura scene. I thought it would be funny to throw in, and Kakashi and Asuma? Thats just sexy.

I hope it picked up spirits!


	14. Purple

Okay sorry for the delay, lol, i was a bit busy and this chapter is a little short. So please enjoy!and whoa 71 reviews! sadly i wotn update untile i get atleast 78...awe...

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Hatake, time for your pills…Whoa." The tall doctor walked in on a frightening sight. Asuma was straddling Kakashi; lips locked, tongue defiantly involved. Asuma was a sloppy kisser, while Kakashi himself was actually quite neat.

"Well I'll be darned, if I had known you went that way I would have introduced you to my son." The doctor strolled to the bed as Kakashi and Asuma broke apart in horror. They hadn't heard his first remark.

"He doesn't go that way…It's for show?" Ino gasped loudly as the doctor smiled at her and the men on the bed. How old was this guy again? It was kinda creepy that he looked younger than Asuma, but had a kid that he wanted to hook up with Kakashi; ha-ha creep! He's already taken.

"Err, we uh…" Asuma was speechless; he wasn't even able to come up with an excuse. How do you explain to your oncologist why you were kissing the man that claimed to be your best friend?

"Sakura there didn't believe that in the army we had to kiss a man and brush it off as nothing. So we were demonstrating, right Sakura?" Thank god Kakashi was the wittiest person they knew.

"Um, yeah; I didn't believe it then and I still don't." Sakura smiled up at the dumbfounded man straddling Kakashi. That was just too sexy.

"Well well you were both in the army?" Dr. SuZuki handed Kakashi a small white cup with a few pills in it.

"Hey this one pill looks like Viagra." Kakashi pointed at the little blue pill in the cup. It was the same shape and color.

"Oh wrong pills, I'll be back." The doctor's face flared red as he took the cup from Kakashi and slinked out of the room embarrassed. Every one turned to Kakashi who only shrugged; he knew why they were looking; it wasn't like he planned on his doctor having a gay son then getting Viagra in a cup. But that was funny.

"That was hot!" Kurenai smiled devilishly. Next time she wanted a threesome she would call Kakashi!

Ino smiled at both females. "I uh, gotta go pee." Ino got up slowly only to have Sakura follow her to the small bathroom in Kakashi's little room. The one with the weird shower that made Kakashi uncomfortable. I mean all these metal holes in the walls and stuff it felt as if he was being watched when he pissed, like those creepy painting's in those haunted house movies that follow you.

"Girls are so weird." Asuma shook his head as he crawled off of Kakashi's lap. Kurenai's ass was the last thing seen of the girls as she followed them into the bathroom.

"Right back atchya'" Kakashi looked around the room. It was a plain white color; it made him feel sick to his stomach. Where was the color in these things?

"Hn, wanna smoke before they come out?"

"I Heard That!" Sakura's yell was muffled from behind the door. But she still got the point across.

"Bitch." Asuma mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Kakashi gave his friend a warning glare. Yes she was a bitch, but she was his bitch. Oh wait that didn't sound right.

"Soo…"

"So what?"

"Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Um, err, Dare?"

Asuma stood up and whispered something very dirty in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi's mouth fell open, was he serious?! He looked at the dark eyed man as he sat down; smile spread nastily across his face.

"I…no."

"Then you have to have two dares or admit your deepest darkest secret….in front of the girls." A wry smile spread even farther across Asuma's face.

Kakashi tried to hide himself by closing his eyes and mumbling assurances that his friend didn't say that. "Fine…but you have an ass kicking coming your way."

Sakura walked out with a wide smile on her face. Ino and Kurenai followed; equally expansive smiles on their faces.

"Uh, Sakura can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I want you too…come here." Kakashi signaled her with his hand and whispered the question in her ear. Sakura's face went red as Asuma stood and closed the door locking out unwanted company.

* * *

"So she's your niece?" Kesuki looked across the island at the blonde; a cup of warm coffee resting in his hand

"Yeah, my brother's daughter." Tsunade stirred the spoon in her beverage slowly, a small back whirlpool forming in the middle of the dark liquid.

"I see where she gets her good looks from; definitely her aunts side." He grinned at her innocently; this lady was an open book.

"He-he, thanks." Tsunade rolled her eyes; he was such a player. It was almost to an unbearable extent. But he was really good in bed, and he was nice to look at.

"It's a wonder someone as pretty as you hasn't gotten married and had kids."

"I did once, my daughter died not to long ago." Tsunade looked at the picture of Shizune and Sakura on the fridge. That had been Shizune's thirteenth birthday party; also the day Sakura had gotten her period for the first time. She had flipped and screamed when she ran out of the bathroom, swearing to god she was going to bleed to death; until Shizune explained everything to her; she had looked up so highly to the older girl.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Well your niece sure is a fine lady, a little moody and too strong for her own good; but she's nice when she wants to be."

Tsunade smiled proudly; so many people spoke of Sakura that way; it was hard to stay mad at 'your little girl'. She kissed Kesuki as he leaned over the island.

* * *

"Imma going to kill him." Sakura lay sprawled out over top of Kakashi watching the small black TV. Asuma had made her do some dirty things to Kakashi. When it was all said and done she called it quits on the game and told them to go get something to eat, (they hadn't eaten earlier) so they said yes; rather happily; and left her with the silver haired man below her.

"I know. Is this the only thing on? I mean sure im for the whole vampire thing, but every one sleeps with someone and then they all kill eachother. What is the point of that?" He looked down at the pink haired girl in between his legs. She was twirling a strand of bubblegum pink hair amid her fingers.

"It's either this or that purple dinosaur thing on channel five." She grabbed the remote and flipped the; two, yes two; channels. They had never had so many…She rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

"Didn't he get canceled a couple years ago?" What was his name; Barney or something? He was canceled for molesting a kid or something to that extent.

"I think so, but this is the children's channel. It's all reruns." She set the remote next to his leg on the bed. He had slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants underneath his medical gown; it made him feel as if he were wearing a dress…not that he would know…

"Oh…interesting." He lifted his eyebrows slightly as the episode started in with the theme song. One that he had heard many times before from his years of teaching; kids made up many different words to go with the melody, and frankly some were quite good.

'_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination, (yada yada yada)_

_I love you! You love me! We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?' _

"Now I remember why my dad never let me watch this." Kakashi tapped Sakura's shoulder curiously to see if she cared about this little bit of info. She usually did.

"Mm, why?" She smiled up at him appreciatively, she loved listening to stories about his child hood…well some of them.

"Because he said the color purple would ruin my brain cells. He was right too; I mean I was in first grade when I was four; so I think he had something there." He smiled down at her. This was a true story; his father had told him the color purple would rot his brain!

"So like if you ever get married and have kids you won't let them watch Barney?"

"No, I'd let them watch South Park. Now that is educational!" he grinned as she turned her body at an odd angle and slapped him playfully. Now that would only corrupt the poor child's mind! I mean the child would go around swearing and telling the teacher's off, and oh that was the point. Hehe, he thought in strange ways.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes. Pig.

"I know!" He started laughing as Barney taught the kids that red plus blue equaled purple. Oh what the hell is with him and that color? "Uh, we don't get the creepy cooking network?"

"Psh, no. Two channels, what do you not get about two channels?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Well maybe that vampire thing of yours is over?" he smiled hopefully. This vampire shit was going to put him in the loony-bin.

"No."

"Penis."

"What?!" she glared at him. What was the point of that?

"I don't know we needed a subject change." He shrugged and took the remote from beside his leg and turned the small TV off. She glared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah but…that?"

"Gimme your notebook." He reached out for the green and blue starred notebook at the foot of the bed; he was on the verge of insanity from boredom. Might as well read some of her work.

"Ok…" She handed him her writing notebook and watched as he flipped it open to the first page and skimmed over it quickly.

"Try me? Is that a title?" he looked at the only word sketched all over the page. She had such neat writing.

"Yeah." She nodded her head as she flipped around to rest her chin on his firm abdomen. He was so warm…

A slight smile tugged his features as he read over the first page of the story, and then broke into a full smile when he read the second page. "You ever thought of getting your stories published?"

"No, they aren't that good."

"Yes they are." He gave her a knowing glimpse as she sighed heavily. He started reading the first page aloud to himself, and just loud enough for Sakura to hear. "_My name is Jetta-lee Aguirre. I'm seventeen years old, and have been for over one hundred years. No, I'm not a vampire; nor a werewolf. I'm not any of those mythical creatures you hear about on the radio, and I'm most definitely not a ghost. I am just as tangible and you are, as anyone is. No, I belong to the Aguirre clan; a clan of telekinetic freaks that broke off from the main family three hundred some years ago." _He took a deep breath and looked down at her_._

"See, it's not that good." She rolled her eyes as he scoffed at her comment. She was so self-conscious sometimes.

"I like it so far…Do you mind if I read some more?"

"Go ahead." She flopped lazily on him, trying to find a comfortable position.

"_I am the only female actually born into the main branch of our misfit family. With three younger brothers, and an over demanding father you could say my life is much like yours……"_

_

* * *

_

"When did she fall asleep?" Ino walked through the door lazily seeing Kakashi half way through a notebook and Sakura sprawled out like a dead cat over top of his lower half.

"About an hour ago. Don't wake her up though; she's a bitch when she gets woken up. Believe me I made that mistake once." He smiled up at the blonde girl as she sat down in 'Asuma's' chair and covered herself with the small blanket he had brought to keep warm.

"I'll keep that in mind. Whatcha' reading?" she peeked over the side of the notebook.

"One of Sakura's stories; she has me hooked." He was in an epic battle scene between Jetta-lee and the council's guard. It was quite interesting actually.

"Oh man which one? The uh, uh, Try Me one?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Oh my god I love that one, where are you I didn't get to finish it." Ino jumped up and sat next to Kakashi in Sakura's usual sleeping place.

"Um the part where Jetta' is fighting the Guard. You know the one that helped her when she was in captivity."

"That's about where I left off. You don't mind if I read over your should do you?"

"Nah, just keep up." He smiled at her as she found where she had left off.

* * *

"So, when is Mr. Hatake scheduled for surgery Mr. Hoshigaki?" Dr. SuZuki looked to the pale face doctor for an answer. The doctor was tall, and he was lean; definitely stronger than he looked. He had sea blue eyes, and darker almost indigo shade of hair.

"Um, February fourteen. It's the only day I can fit in a surgery that long." The abstract man glanced up over his thick rimmed glasses. So much paper work had fried his young brain years ago; that and the heavy metal sound of his electric guitar.

"Ouch. What a day." The other doctor shook his head sadly. That must suck.

"Psh yeah. Poor kid doesn't deserve something like this at his age; he should be out having babies and getting married. Not sitting in a hospital. Isn't he a teacher?" He looked back down at his forms. So many people had signed these things in his presence he didn't even have to look at the words to read it; he had it memorized.

"Yes he is. Why?"

"Does he teach writing and literature by any chance?"

"Yes he does. Why?"

"OH no reason." He did have a reason. This must be the guy Itachi-san always talked about, the one that inspired him to be a song writer and a substitute teacher. He was a good song writer at that.

* * *

"So then we were like how are we going to fix this?" Asuma smiled as he reminisced on his past with Kakashi, they had broken Sakumo's car window. "And Kakashi says, well we could always blame it on Kesuki…Yes it was his fault. We were chasing him in the first place. So we got off lucky while Kesuki was grounded until he could pay for the window. It was classic slip move, only manageable by Kakashi himself.

"Kakashi was such a bad boy." Kurenai shook her head with a laugh as she listen to the story. Cute and witty, no wonder Sakura loved him.

"Yeah he was…tch, that boy knew how to lie as well. One time when he was like twelve, that'd make me about fourteen we ran around the town streaking. In the middle of winter, and his dad flipped backwards and over again asking us why we did that? Kakashi says…we had fleas. Skip was itching and made us itch so we froze them off."

"Oh my god." Kurenai rolled her eyes. Kakashi was such a strange young boy.

"Yeah I know, awe…" Asuma smiled as he rested a hand on his full stomach and walked through the door. Sakura was resting on top of his lower half, while Ino was at his side and he was collapsed out like a dead cat that had been ran over. Sakura's notebook resting on his chest.

"That is soo cute, where is your camera when you need it?" Kurenai's eyes widened as the dark haired man pulled out his small cam corder.

"Right here." He turned it on. "This is day two or three of Kakashi's loony-confinement. Sadly, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka suffered mental breakdowns as well because of the psychic waves Kakashi was emitting from his brain." Asuma laughed as Kurenai whacked his stomach.

"They are now under very heavy medication. In fact just a couple of minutes ago, they were rampaging like wild monkeys on fermented Bananas. Hard Banana Cider. Just like grandma used to make."

"Banana cider?" Kurenai only stared at her man. He came up with the strangest things.

"Yeah…"

"I think you're the crazy one."

"Oh you love me for it."

"Psh in your dreams."

"I know." He smiled blissfully at his dark haired fiancée as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

kay i hope you liked it, sorry there wasnt more but...i have been busy.

Please check out my newest thing, Dont Look Down On Me! tell me what you think!? and please review!


	15. Psycho's

Okay, i am not pleased at all with this chapter, in fact i hate it, but i really needed to get an update done, so here you are. Just alot of things have come up in my life, keeing me away from trippin, but now i think im back...

this chapter is extremely short, i mean, seriously the word count is just over a thousand... so please no griping about that. I hit a brick wall , but i think its gone now...

oh and new contest, well more like an asking thingy...wow great use of words; anyway, you can ask any of the characters anything,i mean anyhting...my sisters idea, and i kinda liked it just to see what people would ask them; so ask away!!!

Disclaimer:

Sakura-"Read it Kakashi."

Kakashi_"I dont wanna!"

Sakura-"Do it!"

Kakashi- :p "Kim does not own Naruto , never has, and prabably never will, though i wouldnt mind it to much..."

Sakura-"Pig."

* * *

"We are the psycho's! We will over take you! We will shove you in the ground in the ground! Six feet under round and round!" Itachi screamed into the microphone as the drums and electric guitar blared behind him. Being the lead singer of a bad ass band was so much fun! Especially being famous and bad ass. That made it better!

"LA-LA-LA We will over take you!" Deidara, the drummer of the band, echoed Itachi's words. Head banging music was his thing, so of course this band was his personal brand of heroin. Except the hearing problems…that wasn't so good.

Then the lights went out in the garage. All the amps shut off, and a loud slam came from the bands left.

"It's three in the fucking morning! Even _psycho's_ need sleep!" Sasuke stood glaring at the ten members of the band, otherwise known as the Akatsuki. They had been at it for ten hours!

"Sasuke go back to bed. Im a grown up now, me can stay up as late as I want." Itachi smiled at his younger brother as he glowered at him angrily. Sasuke really had anger problems.

"What the hell? I hate you." Sasuke hissed at the entire band. "You don't make music, you just scream, and all your fans are druggies!"

"Yeah then why are we famous?"

"Because there are a lot of druggies!"

"Go to sleep."

"I can't! Im gonna go to Naruto's house!"

"Don't sleep with him!'

"Up yours Itachi, im going over to a friends place." Sasuke threw his hands up and strode down the hall way and out the front door to his car. The small green dodge neon started easy, and was backing out the driveway before Itachi had time to register what had just happened. Sasuke and he had grown far apart over the years going from best friends to mortal enemies, no one really knew why. Some people thought it was the difference in age; while others assumed it was a family problem seeing as how Itachi had to take care of his younger brother.

"Dude your brother is f'd-up man" A red head spoke up, Sasori.

"I know."

"Did he kiss that boy?"

"Yeah, why."

"I got a new song."

"What?"

"I saw Sasuke kissing Naruto, underneath his headband so blue!" The energetic Pein came in happily.

"I love it…"

Sasuke sighed with relief as the quiet hum of his car engine calmed him down. Late nights weren't his thing, even if it was for a party. Screamer music wasn't his thing either; in fact Sasuke hated it with a passion. I mean, how was that music? They screamed…a four year old could sing better than that.

Sasuke looked out the window. Now where to go? Naruto's…

* * *

Naruto woke up to a loud banging at his door. Mom and Dad were out for the night and he was stuck watching his little sister Emi, and she had just fallen asleep. Mumbling to him he shuffled to the door and opened to see a tired looking Sasuke standing in the doorway, his hair a wreck and he all cut up.

"Teme, what happened?" Naruto caught his friend as he fell forward through the door. He was unsure how to react.

"K-Kakashi attacked me…" He looked at his friend in a bewildered way. Kakashi had stopped him on the side of the road, pulled him out of the car, and beat the hell out of him.

"What?" How is that even possible?

* * *

"Okay follow the light…" Dr. SuZuki held a flashlight in Kakashi's eyes, changing the direction of it fluently and abruptly; he definitely had done this before.

Kakashi followed easily with his good eye.

"Now take your eye patch off."

Kakashi froze. He couldn't see out of that eye…

"No."

"Do it."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Fine…" Kakashi gave in and removed the small patch and set it beside him on the bed.

"Follow the light. Close your other eye." Dr. SuZuki made him cover it with his hand.

Kakashi was left in the dark. Well it was nicer than looking at the man, why couldn't Sakura be in here right now?

"You can't see out of it?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…" The Doctor walked out of the room. A puzzled look on his face.

The silver hair man looked around the room. A small red book was lying on the end of his bed; books were fun. When he realized it was Sakura's diary, he hesitated reading it, but hesitation was way under the ranks of boredom right now. He cracked it open to the beginning.

_Today, Tsunade told me we were moving. I don't know why and probably don't want to…she always does this. Its just so annoying moving all the time, and last night, Shizune had her new boyfriend over and they were doing it…on my bed! Gross! _

Kakashi laughed, this didn't even sound like her. How long ago was this?

_Well you see, I hate him. He is such a fag, I mean, what kind of man looks like that? Scratch. He isn't a man, he's a thing! A nasty thing._

"She'll kill you." Ino stood next to the bed. Reading your girlfriends books was one thing but her diary was another.

"I was bored." He shrugged but didn't put the book down.

"Still." She pressed.

"Just don't tell her then." He skimmed over the next page.

"What's in it for me?" this could be nice…

"I don't know? An A for the rest of the year?" It sounded reasonable.

"deal." She took the book from his hands.

"So speaking of Sakura where is she?" Kakashi lay back on his pillows. He was soo bored, and they weren't letting him out for another few days!

"Honestly I don't really know." Ino shrugged and sat down wearily.

"I see." He yawned tiredly. God, all he'd done is sleep and he was still tired. Why was he so exhausted?

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Bite me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Kesuki ran the long knife along his finger. The blood of Kakashi's prized male student on it; wetting the blade. How would it taste?

Bringing the blade up, he ran it along his tongue sensually. A bit metallic, but still good.

He smiled; now how would the blood of Kakashi's lover taste? How would she taste in general, or when she came in his mouth? Such things to ponder…

Chucking the knife at the wall Kesuki came to his feet and walked to the window across the room. It was storming out, a lot like the night his dad died…

"Poor dad…didn't know what hit him, eh Kakashi?" He grinned at his brother's picture in the middle of the dart board. Only one more to go and the family heritage would be his; and Kakashi was already dying…this time he wouldn't have to do something rash!

"To bad that anti-freeze looked like those margaritas dad had a thing for; twas a shame he had to go, but the coot would've died anyway, so I made it quick and painless, right Kakashi?" he looked to his brothers picture for an answer.

"I said right?!" He yanked the knife out of the wall and drove it into picture Kakashi's forehead.

"Right."

* * *

Kesuki really is a heartless bastard.


	16. CheeseNips

I hope you guys liked it...the next one wont be up for a while...im really depressed becasue my dog died this morning, infront of me...so im a bit shaken; this is a very bad week for me becaseu two years ago, a very close friend of mine was killed in an accident, so... this is dedicated to You; Kody, you were the bestest friend anyone could've ever had, and i was lucky to ever have known you; you will always live on in and threw our friends, like the saying goes, the dead arent really dead, becasue they live on in their friends.

Sorry about the whole sappy thing, but we were so close..any way, like i said this chapter is dedicated to him; one because its happy; and two because he gave me the idea for instruction number three at this program thing we were at.

So please enjoy!

* * *

"Thuh' pay-ness entars' da va-jay-jay"!" Kiba howled with laughter as Gaara demonstrated the strange action. His hips thrusting gaily into Neji's hip bone, as the arrogant boy tried to push him off.

"You're such a pig. Both of you." Neji stated matter of factly.

"Seriously? Kiba if you're going to talk like that, at least use the proper words; penis and vagina aren't that hard to say." A familiar silver haired teacher smiled from the door way at his class; they hadn't changed much while he was gone. Still sick, sadistic, brooding asses.

"Mr. Hatake!" A chorus of voices cried out his name as he limped slightly over to his desk… ugh, Itachi was such an anal freak; his desk was messy for a reason!

"I'm so glad to see all of you did your homework I assigned while I was sick…" He looked over Itachi's notes… "Thank you to Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru for actually doing your homework. As for the rest of you, _I _won't punish you." He smiled crookedly.

"Really, dude your awesome."

"Yes. She will." He gestured his hand towards the door where a tall, well endowed woman stood; a cockier than life grin on her face.

"What? Who is she?" Gaara's raspy voice growled angrily.

"This is Miss Mitarashi." He looked up and winked at Sakura, who had given him the idea for this punishment.

"Hey there ya' little fuck heads; I hear you haven't done your homework…so who wants to play?" She rested her hands on her hips confidently.

"Depends…is it with you?" Neji cocked an eye brow with his comment, a riotous laughing fit the result. He slumped back in his chair proudly; yeah he was awesome.

"You know what?" Sakura ground out, "Grow the fuck up; get off your high ass pony, and actually try to act primitive, because god knows you aren't human." Sakura stood up, and whipped around; an angry aura rushing around her.

The entire class went silent…never had an outburst like that been heard from Sakura…ever. It was funny…Neji was speechless.

"You tellum' girl." Anko grinned from ear to ear at this. That girl had balls…well ovaries…of steel.

"Anko don't encourage this kind of behavior from her!" His voice lacked the heat needed to make the threat real. Truth be told, it was about time that little asshole was speechless and someone put him in his place.

"Fine…fine…" Anko's grin only grew. "Alright you little asses that didn't do your homework, come with me." She waited until all but the five students were left before waving at Kakashi and following the little miscreant down the hall.

"Umm, what's their punishment?" Shikamaru yawned lazily.

"She's the…extra help teacher, per say?" Kakashi shook his head and turned towards the blackboard, and started writing something in his illegible chicken scratch called cursive.

"Oh man." Sasuke wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter stopped. Extra help? He found it much more amusing that he should… and maybe the reason for that was because he was scared as hell of Kakashi's freak little brother and the big ass knife he carried around, seriously it felt like people were watching him at this very moment. "Err, Kaka, I mean Mr. Hatake, how can AIDS get transferred?"

"What?" Kakashi's brow furrowed as he looked over at his dark haired student…that wasn't random as hell, "Um, sexually, through sharing needles…blood contact. Why?" OH god he didn't even want to know why.

"Well, you see. when I was mauled by your brother, I stuck him with one of Itachi's needles for his insulin or what ever because it was a weapon and he hadn't thrown it away yet, and He was found to have AIDS a couple weeks ago…does that mean Kesuki has AIDS?"

Kakashi's eyebrows reached his hairline. Well… that was unexpected.

"Kesuki has AIDS!" Sakura jumped up with a please look on her face as her fist shot up through the air.

"Fuck yeah!" Ino joined Sakura's celebration.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru looked at the other people in the room. Who the hell was Kesuki, why did he have aids, and was Mr. Hatake's first name really Kakashi?

* * *

"Backstreets back, alright!" Kakashi bounced around his kitchen; radio blaring full volume, as he wiped down the counters with disinfectant spray and an old rag.

"Yeah, to bad I can't say the same about my hearing!" Sakura yelled as she turned down the radio with a smile on her face.

"You know I was listening to that." He leaned across the island and kissed her cheek before nabbing the spray bottle and rag and going to the next countertop.

"Really? I thought you were just screaming." She rolled her eyes and hopped up on one of his stools; watching intently as he reached to the back of the counter, giving her a great view of his ass.

"I swear I heard you screaming earlier." He shot back playfully as her jaw dropped.

"Bite me, Kakashi." She scoffed and jumped of the stool, walking around the island to take the rag from his hands. He wouldn't let go of it.

"I will…" He grinned again, before brushing his lips against hers so lightly that it couldn't even be considered a kiss.

"You should be against the law to have." She smirked at him coyly. She loved the way he made her feel all bubbly in side; so warm.

"You should be."

"I should be." She turned away from him and skipped to the large silver fridge. She pulled it open and searched for something to eat; but being Kakashi, it wasn't like him to keep anything around except maybe a box of cheese nips. Hmm, where were those? Closing the fridge with her foot, she opened the cupboard next to him as he scrubbed the granite top, and found what she was looking for; his jumbo sized box of mixed flavor cheese nips.

"Those are my food" he slumped more than normal as she opened the box and waved a few under his nose.

"I know, but the doctor said no fatty foods for awhile, it might upset your stomach." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as his stomach growled in protest; both started laughing.

"My stomach disagrees with you Sakura chan." He kissed her forehead lightly, before going back to his cleaning.

"I hear that…so why are you cleaning?" she spun around on the stool she was on. He'd been at it for awhile.

"Err…um; the lead singer of Gokage Summit might be visiting me?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Her mouth almost hit the floor. "Seriously…?" There was no way! He was too famous to even be near this hell hole of a city! Let alone visit her boyfriend slash teacher.

"Yeah…I might know the guy personally?" He shrugged; this was going to rile her up tonight.

"Wait wait wait, really?' This was unbelievable.

"Yeah… Tsugami Fujihino; he only happened to be my second best friend in school and my sergeant in the army… I've known him since I was four, Sakura; we're pretty close."

"That is so fucking awesome…I mean; I won't tell anyone or anything, but oh my god…if Naruto knew; he'd have a heart attack and a half!" She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"Speaking of Naruto…Err, Tsugami's gonna stay with us for a bit, they kinda chose the song they wanted… they chose Ramen Fox."

"He won!" The happiness on her face had him shaking his head as she did a little dance; ha dramatic arts class, beat that!

"Yup; said they loved it…in fact, he'll be here in and hour or so, it's a long drive from Suna." He ruffled her hair as he dropped the rag in his sink and put the countertop cleaner in one of the mahogany cabinets.

She squealed with joy. "When does Naruto find out?"

"Tomorrow at school; in front of the entire student body." Kakashi hated those meetings; his class was always the unruliest. Then later the other teachers he wasn't friends with would bitch him out, over and over again.

"Whoa…" She nodded her head; that's a lot of people.

"Yeah, whoa," he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. "Whataya say we go get the guest room ready?" he shot her a heart warming smile as they headed up the stairs.

"Alright…" she grinned back at him.

* * *

"You should do your Tom Cruise impression, Kakashi; I remember when you did it for the senior talent show." Tsugami sat across from Kakashi and Sakura on one of the large lounge chairs. He remembered the day well; Kakashi had worn his boxers out on stage as he slid across the floor in front of the stair props. It wasn't bad; and had everybody rolling in their seats from laughter.

"Tom Cruise, really?" Sakura held her stomach from laughing so hard; Tsugami was a riot. Not at all preppy or asshole-ish like she assumed some one so famous would be; he was just a normal person with a great sense of humor.

"Yeah, it was bad. I mean, I had teachers asking me to do it for the rest of the year!" Kakashi was laughing so hard he had tears falling down his face. Tsugami never changed.

"Bad? It was fucking awesome dude; I wouldn't have been able to get up on stage half naked to slide in my socks and dance around." He smiled at his old friend and the girl he was so hooked on. She was pretty, and had a larger than life personality; they'd just met and he had a feeling they were going to be great friends.

"That was a long time ago buddy…" Kakashi smiled at his friend then to Sakura; who looked like she was going to fall asleep any second now. She'd been up a while.

"I know…So what's this Naruto kid like."

Sakura looked at both men, before breaking out in another laughing fit. "He's going to pass out cold on stage when he meets you; you're like his role model or something." Sakura laughed harder at the thought of one of the 'cool-quad' members passing out.

"Sounds like a hell of a kid then" He laughed harder and looked up at the clock, it was getting late.

"Oh he is…"Kakashi shook his head and yawned loudly… "No offense but I have work tomorrow, she had school, and you have to run from mobs of screaming teenagers…we should get some sleep."

"I agree with you there Kakashi. Night." Tsugami watched as Kakashi picked up his sleeping lover and carried her up the stairs.

What a day… Kakashi's got cancer; and wants to get married but hasn't told the girl yet. Where did time go?

* * *

"Gokage Summit's in the school!" Naruto bounced with each word not believing anything that just came out of Kakashi's mouth. No Fucking WAY!

"Yes they are… They chose a winner from our school…" he smirked "and not from Gai's class" he whispered the last part under his breath.

"That is awesome!" he squealed with delight.

"Err, Sensei, I over heard some people talking…Do you really have cancer?" Hinata looked up with a deep red blush tinting her cheeks. This was the first time this year she had spoken in front of the entire class.

"I…" word travels fast. "Yes, I do Hinata, but you haven't got to worry, we caught it early and I have to have some fancy ass surgery so I'll be all better. It'll be fine really." He assured not only her but the whole class, because they had all gone quiet over hearing something like that.

"Oh…that's great you caught it early." She smiled at him weakly.

"Yeah it is." He looked at Sakura who kept nodding off and jerking her head back up each time she realized she was falling asleep. She'd been extremely tired lately; of course a late night to bed usually didn't help.

"Sensei?" Naruto smiled up at him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What do you tell some one who has a really embarrassing name?" He had met this guy from Ame, who had a really embarrassing name; even worse he had to be an announcer for something at this school today.

"What's his name?"

"Mike Hunt."

The entire class burst out in laughter; Poor guy! Who would want a name like that?

"Well, um…I'd change my name."

"Okay then…"

"Sensei?" Sakura looked up at him with a coy smile on her face.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Would you be angry if I started a riot, and then tried to kill someone?"

"..Um, did you do that?"

"Maybe…" Not yet at least.

"Well yes, I'd be disappointed in you, but why would you start a riot?" he didn't want to know where this was going.

"Well you see…"

LUNCH BELL!

A throng of students exited the room leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone in the room.

"Did you start a riot?"

"Err, not yet…"

"God Dammit, Sakura" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you starting a riot?"

"Well I think it'll turn into a riot, but someone pissed me off and im gonna punch him."

"Who?" IF anyone had tried anything with her, he'd beat the shit out of them.

"I can't tell you, because you'll tell me not to do it."

"Im gonna tell you not to do it anyway!"

"Okay then…I'm not…starting a riot…" Her voice got real quiet.

"Sakura what's wrong, you know you can talk to me about it…" Fuck, he didn't like one bit where this was going.

"Promise not to be mad at me?"

"I promise. Wait you mentioned killing someone…who?"

"I…I'm…Kakashi, I'm pregnant."

Holy son of a bitch.

"You…you're…you're what?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I'm pregnant…" She looked up at him with shy eyes; scared of how he'd react when it sank in.

He sat back in his chair; dumbfounded by what he'd just found out. Sakura was pregnant with his child… holy shit. "Wait, that means…No you are not getting an abortion Sakura." He looked at her, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Kakashi…" She looked away, "Remember what I told you the day before Shizune died? I'm scared as hell."

He thought back to that day…he remembered something about…the women of her family having a hard time giving birth. He exhaled harshly.

"Sakura…Come here." He signaled her over with two fingers.

She got up and went over to him, and let him set her in his lap. "I was gonna wait a bit longer… but," He reached over and pulled open a drawer, and rummaged through it with one hand before finding what he was looking for and pulled it out of the drawer.

"Sakura Haruno…will you marry me?" He held up the tiny silver banded diamond ring.

"Ka…" Her gaze kept shifting from Kakashi to the ring and back again. It was small, but it was beautiful; and he meant it sincerely. "I…"

He swallowed hard waiting for her answer.

"Yess." It was one breathless word that had both of in tears.

"Uh…bad timing?" Asuma stood in the door way; Kurenai right behind him.

'Nah." Kakashi wiped the right side of his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Then why are you crying?" Asuma strode in and sat on one of the stools in front of Kakashi's desk.

"Its nothing…" he smiled at his friend.

"I told him." Sakura looked at Asuma and then to Kakashi.

"About freaking time." The brawny man rolled his eyes.

"I proposed." Kakashi stated matter of fact like.

"Also about freaking time."

"That is so sweet!" Kurenai smiled at both of them.

"What is?" Tsugami walked through the door, guitar strapped to his back.

"Why don't we just tell the whole freaking school, now? It's almost the end of the semester anyway," Kakashi smirked playfully at Sakura.

"Why not?" Sakura shrugged.

"Yes." Asuma punched a fist in the air as he cheered.

"What's going on?" Tsugami looked as lost as ever.

"Kakashi and Sakura are getting married." Kurenai smiled at the happy couple then at a smiling Tsugami.

"That's awesome!" He nodded his head towards them, and then looked up at the clock. "The whole ceremony thingy starts in about ten minutes…Think we should go?"

"I have to, gotta go get my class in the auditorium before Gai's" Kurenai waved and left the room.

"I better go get in there to supervise, later." Asuma nodded and walked out of the room.

"Um…I guess I better follow him, huh?" Tsugami smiled and left.

"Well that was eventful." Sakura rolled her eyes as she wiped at some more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah…" His friends were so weird. "Better go get the rest of the class; we need to go over behavior issues." Kakashi kissed Sakura's temple before letting her get up to fetch the class.

* * *

When all thirty kids were back in the room; Kakashi started scratching instructions out on the chalkboard.

1._ Please refrain from screaming when Gokage Summit walks out on stage._

_2. No getting out of our seats to touch, poke, or do something to other classes students_

_3. If someone from our class is chosen; shove it in Mr. Maito's face. _

The class started laughing at the third one.

4. _Do NOT scream 'FUCK' out loud when all the classes are in the auditorium. _

_5. Please abstain from stupid question when I tell you,_

_ I'm getting married to Sakura._

"No way!" Sasuke looked over at the blushing girl as Mr. Hatake turned around to face the class. They were finally getting hitched!

"Isn't that illegal?" Gaara ground out to the other kids around him.

"No. She's over fifteen; so it's legal." Temari stated to the hard headed red head. She didn't want to be a writer anymore; she was so much more into criminal justice.

He scowled at the blonde.

"Not many of you are shocked?" Kakashi kind of couldn't believe it; they would usually be whining and asking questions.

"Not really, we figured it'd be a matter of time before you two told us about your relation ship." Neji shrugged; he'd known for a while actually.

"How'd you know?" Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"I didn't tell um'!" Naruto held his hands up in defense; why'd was it always him who did it?

"He didn't sensei, really. We figured it was when your moods went from, '_im a dick, so heres a years worth of homework for tonight_' to '_tra-la-la come and skip with me class_." Kiba giggled some as Kakashi's eyebrows reached his hair line.

"My moods didn't change that drastically." Tra la la? What the hell.

"Yes they did." The entire class spoke in unison.

"Okay then, but why'd you assume it was Sakura I was with, I could have been with Miss Mitarashi."

"One, Miss Mitarashi's door swings the other way; we met her girlfriend when you put us in her class for a day, and she's a bitch. Two, Sakura was new to the class, and after her cousin died, your mood went from horrible to fantastic, _and _what are the chances you both arrive late on the same days? Both smelling of alcohol and sex?" Shino Aberame pointed out what he'd noticed.

"What the hell is with you kids and noticing the small details, seriously?" Kakashi shook his head as an announcement came over the loud speaker.

_Would Mr. Hatake's class please report to the auditorium… you all have impeccable timing, and choose to be fashionably late, but ten minutes late is a bit much don't you think?_ With a loud click Asuma's voice was gone from the speaker.

"Um, enough talking lets go before I get bitched out by the others." Kakashi rolled his eyes as he held the door open for his unruly class to walk through the door.

"Wait before we get down there, kiss the girl! Seriously; prove it to us sensei!" Ino grinned as the rest of the class stopped in their tracks and turned around to face their teacher.

"Alright." Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her close to him before crashing his lips down on hers.

"Ooooooooh." The chorus of voices echoed through the large corridor.

"Alright now, let's go." Kakashi ushered them all the way to the auditorium.

* * *

who saw the pregnancy a mile away?


	17. In your face

I am not happy with this chapter, but i will up date before my complete hiatus for and unknown amount of time (possibly two months or more) I think my trippin fans will be happy, though im not... please enjoy! And Emily YOUR WELCOME!

* * *

"Alright kids, hush up, hush up." Asuma stood in front of the entire student body; complaining teachers, and arrogant kids, this was living the dream, he mused sarcastically.

"Make us!" Some kid from the back screamed out.

"If ya' don't I can't give out ma' award." Tsugami walked out on stage with the entire Gokage Summit band following behind him.

The people occupying the auditorium let out shrill screams and hollers for the loved band.

"Okay, lets calm down people, so we can give out the award!" Tsugami shook his head with a laugh. How I the hell did Asuma take care of this many people?

"Thanks." Asuma slapped a hand on the lead singers back as the kids became almost silent.

"No problem." He waited for his band to set up before turning back to the kids and people. "I'll admit we had a hard choice in picking the song, but when we read this one, it did us in." he looked down at the paper in his hands. "Will Naruto Uzumaki come up here for a minute?" He winced as the crowd let out a roar of approval.

"I won!" Naruto's jaw hit the ground as he stood up and walked on the stage.

"Hello Naruto."

"You…you…you know my name…" He stood in shock.

"Well ya' you won." Tsugami grinned at the boy's bewilderment. Either he was a very big fan like Sakura said, or he was just shy.

"…"His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want the award?"

Naruto shook his happily as Tsugami shook his hand and handed him the award. "That's not all Naruto, We wrote the music for it, so take a seat and enjoy our newest song Ramen Fox!"

The crowd broke out in riotous screams and laughter.

"I didn't think that many people would be thrilled about Naruto winning…" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"Me either." He smiled at her as shegave Naruto a thumbs up when she took his seat next to her.

When the auditorium became quiet again, Tsugami picked up his red and black gloss electric base and signaled to the other members of the band.

"Ha! Take that Mr. Maito, Kakashi's class kicks ASS!" Sasuke jumped up and did a little dance pointing at Gai as he did it.

"Okay then…" Tsugami shook his head, "One two three four,"

The rhythmic beat of the song started up; along with more screaming.

"I am the Ramen fox (fox)  
I like that stuff outta the box (box,box,box,box)  
Those noodles… make me drool  
When you arrive delivery girl  
You know I look forward to when you come  
You give me that  
Oh you know I want some" The rhythmic beat took over the crowd, many of them dancing to the song.

"Ramen Fox, Roar, Ramen fox, Roar, Ramen fox, I want it outta that box!"

"'Cause I'm the ramen fox (fox, fox, fox)  
I want the stuff in your box (box, box, box, box)  
I know it sounds wrong  
but you know why I call  
I want your stuff

More than one  
I want those noodles  
you know I do  
I am your ramen fox...

Yum" The song ended with silence…before the student body erupted in laughter and yells of 'I love you' and such.

"That was great!" Asuma walked out on stage, clapping with a paper in his hand… "And seeing as how this is the last assembly before graduation, I ask a select few students to come up with an essay dedicated to there favorite teacher, or person in the school. I have selected two; Miss Sakura Haruno…." He laughed, she wouldn't be called that for much longer, "and Mr. Shikamaru Nara."

Both students got up and walked to the stage, and smiled when Kakashi gave Asuma an incredulous look. He hadn't known about this little essay thing.

"Ladies first, Sakura?"

"Thanks Dean Sarutobi…" she breathed in deeply. "I'm still a bit new to this school; but there was one teacher who made me feel at home, even from day one…of course that's probably due to the fact he couldn't handle my wise crack comments…" A bunch of the teachers started giggled and snorting with laughter, "And that s all he could do; but I think it was because of his innate talent for teaching and getting along with others… Mr. Hatake has learned to play with others this year, though sometimes he doesn't play nice… bad Sensei; but that's beside the point. I picked Mr. Hatake as my favorite teacher because of his passion for the job, and gratitude to those students that try and may fail. He's always there to help, even if he is a bit of a hard ass sometimes…" More people stifled laughs, "Kakashi Hatake is a great teacher, and as the saying goes, a mediocre teacher tells, a good teacher explains, a superior teacher demonstrates, but the great teacher inspires, and I think Mr. Hatake has passed through all of those stages this year… On my first day here, he was the one to help me when some a-hole decided to trip me in the hall, no names mentioned (cough cough TenTen…), and from there he just became more an inspiration to me… I mean come on people, the man has cancer but he still showed up to teach, when he could be sitting at home making him depressed, got to give him credit for that." Sakura stepped away from the microphone.

"Mind you I have not heard the essays my self yet… because I had another guest of ours pick them, well guests." Asuma commented "Shikamaru?"

"Right… well I picked my uncle, Asuma Sarutobi, because he's awesome"

"No he's not dude don't lie" the entire audience screamed back at him.

"Okay… I thank him for watching over all of us kids and junk, and…well" he yawned, "living with my…"he started snoring….

"Is he asleep?" Sakura whispered loudly to Asuma, who shrugged. He walked up and tapped him a couple times…. "Well it looks like he fell asleep…" Sakura helped Asuma get him off the stage.

"Akatsuki take it from the top. "

A band dressed in black robes decorated with white and red clouds walked out.

"Dr. Hoshigaki?" Kakashi sat forward some trying to see if it really was his surgeon.

"Oh my god it is." Sakura started giggle.

"Hello guys!" Itachi smiled at the group of people in front of him… they didn't make a noise.

"Who the hell is this chic?"

"My brother!" Sasuke answered back with a laugh.

"Oh…Whose brother?"

"Im Sasuke Uchiha's brother!"

"Oh that's awesome, continue, and continue."

"Okay, we are the Akatsuki a band im sure your familiar with, we were on MTV the other night because of our raunchy lyrics and hard core metal style."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah the drummer." He pointed to Deidara his thumb.

"I thought that was a dude…"

"Me too…"

"Assholes, im out of here." Deidara stood up and walked off the stage.

"Okay then…. I guess that's the end of that performance… Asuma looked at his watch…why don't we dismiss, now except for Hatake's class."

When the other people had left Asuma called the class up on stage. "Great job in being the only class to be chosen… I honestly thought the Drama department would be… and that reminds me, since you are winners you have to help the drama club write and perform a play or musical including kids from both side…"

"What the hell." Kakashi threw his hands up in the air.

"I know, I know, but you get to write the play, wink wink."

"Oh…. I don't get it." Naruto scratched his head as he tried to figure it out.

"Okay then… oh yeah you all get your picture taken with Tsugami." He called the man out.

"Here we go get a little closer." Asuma tried to fit the entire class in the picture, "Say cheese."

"Cheese."

* * *

If you made it to here, you are hard core obbsessed with trippin, really. Speaking of that question hour!

(_ME): Kesuki why do you kill everybody who loves you in the story? ~from Jinxing the world~_

Kesuki: Well you see, my character was intended to be hated... you know that :P, but the purpose in the story is to show what a isck bastard i am. It makes a feel good cocktail for nasty peoples.

_(ME): Okay... Sakura why do you feel the way you do for Kakashi? ~serpant606-013~_

Sakura: Duh, he's awesome, and is a great person; dont you love him?

_(ME): Yup! Kakashi, How does it feel having a psychopathic brother?_

Kakashi: Well when were acting, its actually kinda freaky; you know reading over the script and then just seeing him act; but outside of the story, he's pretty cool for a little bro. I just hope i'm not his next victim! =D

_(Me): Hehehe, yeah... lol, anyway thanks guys for taking time to answer those!_

_Kakashi: OH YEAH! FAN ART CONTEST! FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS I WANT YOU PEOPLES TO DRAW USE A COMPUTER OR WHATEVER! _

_Sakura: Please stop yelling. Anyway as he was saying, Kim will be holding a fan art contest for any scene in the story so far; flavor text, chapter, and scene must be mentioned to enter the contest, send the link for your art to Kakashi-luv-Sakura on deviantart . com; and the judging will comence in late september. Please enter, the prize is a secret but for those hardcore trippin fans, i think you'll enjoy it very much; let the art be a bang._


	18. A story for the Optimists

"Did you really have to issue us so much homework?" Sakura adjusted herself in Kakashi's lap, as she looked over the work in her hands.

Kakashi laughed heartily, "Do you really think just because your going to be the mother of my child and your going to be my wife I'd let you off?" He knew where this discussion was going.

"Yes…Wouldn't it just be easier to pass me? Seriously, how are we going to raise a kid with your teacher's income?" She looked up at him curiously, waiting for his reply. She knew damn well that he didn't make enough money to keep a family of three fed on his salary.

… "What part of multi-millionaire did you not get?"

She thought about it, "Wait you were serious?"

"Sakura every month my bank account is wired five-hundred thousand dollars from my fathers account, and until that is empty I have lots and lots of money coming in; hell I use my paycheck as toilet paper."

Her brow furrowed at his last statement, "Eww."

He smiled, "it's a figure of speech."

She sighed with relief, "Okay…Kakashi I don't know exactly how many multi's you can put on your back account, but think about diapers and collage and just getting it to school; I don't know about you but I do know that the Academy costs a lot, about what you get every month for just a year there." She remembered Tsunade Bitching about the subject…

Kakashi gave another light laugh, "Sakura I could pay for ten kids to go to college and the Academy along with the millions of diapers we'd need and I could by you ten new Italian cars with millions left over. Don't worry, I got it handled." He took the papers from her petite hands and set them on the desk next to the couch and turned down the TV.

"…Exactly how much money are we talking here?" Was he saying he was going to by her a new car?

"Psh…" Tsugami snorted with a laugh, 'Are you serious? Kakashi is the richest person I know." Tsugami couldn't help but laugh, Kakashi under exaggerated the amount of money he had…it wasn't quite multi-millions, more like billions. His excuse? He didn't want it to get stolen.

"I thought you were a millionaire too…"

"I am."

She turned and looked at Kakashi, that didn't add up. Rich singer thinks Kakashi is the richest person he knows? Something was wrong with that picture, and she probably didn't want to know.

"Sakura…" Kakashi whispered the amount of money in her ear and she nearly fell off the couch with a yelp.

"No fucking way." Her eyes were wide with disbelief, that was a lot of zeros.

He nodded in affirmation. Now if she could just keep that number to herself, they'd be free sailing for the rest of their lives.

"Th-that's…." She looked down at her hands trying to count the zeros on the number. "ten zero's…."

Tsugami sputter, his hot tea flying across the room, splattering all over the white carpet; "how many?" Ten? That was over…ten-billion dollars…

"Ten."

"Oh come on, Tsugi' do you know how much it'll cost to clean that carpet?" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he looked at the white floor with the light brown stain.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have over seven hundred billions dollars…and your worried about cleaning a carpet."

"It's Italian."

Tsugami was in shock as Sakura chided her lover; what brought him out was the front door opening, with Asuma walking in, a cockier than cocky smile on his face. What was he so happy about?

Asuma cleared his throat, "Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Hatake, Tsugami…I just thought I'd drop Kakashi's papers off here."

Kakashi looked over the back of the couch, "Thanks for picking them up…Hey, Before you leave you wouldn't happen to know how to clean a white Italian carpet would you?"

Asuma rolled his eyes in disbelief; Kakashi could be so materialistic sometimes. "Did you try bleach?"

Kakashi shook his head no with a smile and gave a thumbs up to his friend. "I'll try it later."

Tsugami and Sakura exchanged glances with a silent snicker; bleach was only going to make his carpet look worse. If Kakashi wanted to use bleach, they'd let him use it.

Silently, Sakura got to her feet and headed for the stairs; If Kakashi wasn't so cheap and paid is heater bill she wouldn't be cold and half to go fetch her sweater from their bedroom.

"Where ya' going?" Kakashi looked to her as she started up.

"I'm going to go grab my sweater, its fucking cold in here."

Tsugami hummed in agreement as Asuma left out the from door humming his favorite song as he went and climbed into the green dodge intrepid. He was in a surprisingly good mood. Tsugami pursed his lips together in suspicious thought….

Kakashi shook his strange mood off and got up to look at his papers, he groaned when he looked at the date of when his Chemo therapy started; Two days he mused. Two day sand he would start loosing his thick silver hair and trade it in for a shiny bald head; but loosing hair was no big deal, infact he would probably like the change for a bit if it meant staying alive to help Sakura, and stay with her.

Sakura; she was the one thing that mattered to him in life; and he would do anything in his power to stay with her; even if that meant painful Chemo.

Sakura skipped back down the stairs; a broad smile on her face; "Sasuke and Naruto are here."

Tsugami grinned ear from ear, forgetting completely about his preposterous idea of Asuma doing something very bad.

Kakashi rolled his lone eye, and went back to his papers; he groaned loudly when he looked over the cost. "Did you know my surgery along with the Chemo is going to cost over ten thousand dollars? That's ridiculous! I mean, what the fuck can't a guy get a break around here?"

Tsugami whispered to Sakura, but not discretely, he intended for Kakashi to hear it. "He has an issue with spending money."

She smiled back as she went to the from door; Kakashi's black zip-up hoodie hanging almost to her knees as it swirled around her legs. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Kakashi's first kiss was with Asuma."

"Know that too."

"Err…When Kakashi was fifteen he wanted to be gay."

"Know that."

"Kakashi has a fetish for toasters."

"That's Itachi's fetish, Kakashi's is for sharp objects."

Tsugami looked offended, "Psh I'll work on it….i will find something you don't know."

"Im sure you will." Sakura opened the door and let Sasuke and Naruto in.

Naruto's mouth hit the floor and Sasuke's eyes rose in curiosity. "You live here?"

Sakura nodded and Kakashi smiled back at them, "Make yourselves at home…." He mumbled a few words that Sakura was surprised to hear out of him, and got up and went into the kitchen.

The three friends and Tsugami sat in the livingroom silently waiting for the Silver haired man…"You know you can get that stain out with some Oxy-clean and white wine." Sasuke gestured to the stain on the white carpet.

"Thanks." Kakashi smiled as he walked into the room and tossed two unlabeled books, One on Sasuke's lap and the other on Naruto's. "First copies."

"Dude you freaking rock!" Naruto got up and hugged the man tightly.

"Err…Could you get your hand off of my…err…junk."

"Sorry"

Sakura pulled Kakashi's shirt over her head and let her pink hair down from it's restricting ponytail, and crawled in bed; curling up right against Kakashi's side.

He wrapped his arm around her and kept at his book…

She scowled at his reading material and ripped it from his hands, "No reading tonight." She had something a little more physical in mind.

"Why not?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because I'm feeling frisky." She smiled dangerously, seductively and hoped he would take the hint.

"Hmm…Can you define Frisky?"

"I want to Fu_"

His lips closed over hers, pressing a passionate kiss them. He dragged his tongue along her bottom lip and coaxed his tongue into her mouth, dancing with her in a well known ritual to both; He knew, she knew, where this was going…and she had a feeling it was going to lead to a shower and some other strange place.

She pulled away for a second, smiled still on her face "I just realized, do you know we have never had sex on a bed."

He thought about it for a minute, "Very true" He returned the smile as he pulled her up on his lap, so she was straddling his hips. 'We haven't had sex on my desk during school yet either."

"Kakashi!"

"Hey…I want to."

She leaned forward, grinding against him as she nipped at his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too…" He nuzzled her neck, pressing warm, tender kisses to her pulse point as he rolled them over; so he was on top of her, in between her legs.

"You better."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her collar bone and sat up to pull her shirt off and toss it to some far flung corner of the bedroom. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts, earning him a throaty moan of his name and a yank of his hair.

His kissed went lower; his kissed a circle around her bellybutton before his tongue slipped into her navel and back out dragging down the rest of the way until it came to the pink hair at the v of her legs.

"Already so wet?" He ran his fingers along her aching slit; she cried his name in ecstasy. He loved how he could rile her up so much in such a short time, but as she'd stated earlier she was in the mood.

He ran his tongue over her aching clit, and dipped it inside of her; loving how she panted his name and gave a long throaty moan. Her voice was like music to his ears as he moved back up, this time not neglecting to nibble and pluck at the pert buds on her chest, making them erect and as hard as he could.

His lips meshed with hers again.

She didn't mind the taste of herself on his lips, she found it dangerously appealing. She sighed in euphoria when he entered her, slow and then his speed picked up as he thrusted into her.

When had he taken his clothes off? She didn't care as long as he was touching her.

"Oh, Kakashi…." She moaned his name…. "Fuck…" She bit her bottom lip as she felt herself getting ready to cum.

Tsugami tried to roll over and ignore the voices he heard through walls, but he couldn't. He was seriously debating on stealing one of Kakashi's many cars and going to Asuma's house, but he knew that Kakashi was a bit anal about who drove his cars. Hell Sakura wasn't even allowed to drive them half of the time.

He got up and grabbed his I-pod off of his bed stand and put in the earpieces turning his music up as loud as it would go.

He began singing along silently; _will you still hold me when you see what I have done? Will you still kiss me the same, when you taste my victim's blood? So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips. (Crimson and red) My heart is dead and so are you. _

He sighed in frustration when the small music player shut off on him; freaking thing needed to be charge he mumbled under his breath. Setting the small thing back on the stand he laid back down hoping they would hurry up.

He covered his head with his pillow and thanked god when it finally became quiet around him…after about ten minutes he got a bit worried, it was too quiet.

Rushed footsteps broke the silence and his door swung open; Sakura looked frantic;

"Something's wrong with Kakashi!" She practically screamed it.

Tsugami got out of his bed as fast as he could and followed Sakura into the room; Kakashi was lying unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"I don't know what happened he said he was going to grab his…his…" She broke into hysterical tears, covering her face with her hands.

Tsugami bent at his friend's side taking his pulse, "Sakura go call an ambulance!" He sent her out as he scooped his friend up in his arms bridal style and carried him downstairs to the livingroom and laid him on the couch, taking his pulse every few minutes that they waited.

Sakura sat in the lounge chair that Kakashi usually occupied and looked at her unresponsive lover. All he was going to do was grabbing his medicine and taking it before he went to sleep.

Tsugami looked up when the Ambulance arrived in the driveway, siren and lights going full blast.

The paramedics rushed into the room quickly and assessed Kakashi's situation before loading him onto a stretcher and putting him in an ambulance.

The head Paramedic, Sakura noticed began asking Tsugami questions but he shook his head and pointed at Sakura. The man nodded and walked up to her; "Hey there; my name is Don SuZuki, I think you know my father, Dr. Gohen SuZuki from the Hospital?"

She nodded as she sniffled back some more tears.

"Alright, well, Kakashi is unconscious and we don't know why, I need to know what he'd been doing before he fell."

Sakura went red in the fase and swallowed hard…"Err….we were…." She rolled her hands as a gesture.

"Oh…and what was he doing when he fell?" The mans face went red as well.

"You father had prescribed him some pain medication for his cancer until they started Chemo and he has to take it before he goes to sleep so he was going to take it."

"Alright, thank you Sakura."

She nodded and looked out towards the front door. She held her head in her hands and let the tears silently fall to the floor.

Don watched her with curious eyes; poor girl; "Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?" It was the least he could do.

"Yes…" She nodded and looked up to Tsugami standing in the room doorway, leaning with his shoulder pressed to the frame. "Keys to the Audi are in his jacket," She gestured towards the kitchen where his coat hung on the back of a stool.

Tsugami dipped his head in understanding and watched Mr. SuZuki and Sakura leave out the door.

They just couldn't get a break could they?

You know what…I should stop writing lemons if I am going to get a bloody nose every time I do it; this is ridiculous! * Wipes the rest of the blood away*

I want to thank all of you, for being so supportive and suggesting some good ideas (Most of which I have acted upon…)

**Now its time for another contest, which I'm pretty sure, most of you will want to enter! Kakashi and Sakura's baby still needs a name and I'm sure all of my die hard trippin fans are more than happy to help.**

Rules: It needs to be Japanese and you need to know the translation; just put it in your review or PM it to me, translation and all and I'll go from there.

I also want to introduce Mad like the Hatter to you all, my very good friend, who has now finally started a fan fiction…

Check out her story: The chronicles of Fallen Konoha…it hasn't got very far yet, but she is an amazing author when she really tries….*Bows to her* love ya', J.T.!

Thanks!

~STKS


	19. Am i in heaven?

Sakura sat with her head against the back of the wall, her heart racing, her mind…blank. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate, and couldn't sit still. She got up and began pacing, back and forth with Tsugami watching her with curious eyes.

"He'll be alright, you know."

She nodded as she started chewing the nail on her thumb, "I hope so…"

Tsugami smiled, while he thought of a way to lighten the mood, "Hey, I think I know something about him that you don't know…"

She looked to him, understanding what he was trying to do, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I bet you didn't know that Kakashi first went to college to be a dentist."

"Knew that too."

"Dammit, what hasn't he told you?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Kakashi loved roll playing."

She smirked, "I know that too."

He sighed, "Err…By the time Kakashi's father's account empties into his he'll have somewhere around Nine Hundred Trillion dollars, give or take…and when his father account is empty, his mother's account will be directly transferred to his."

Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes. "You're pathetic; he beat you to it by about…" She looked up at the clock, "eight hours."

"Son of a bitch…"He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he watched her sit back down, "Kakashi used to be the lead singer of Gokage Summit."

"No way."

"Yeah way," Finally.

"Kakashi doesn't sing, unless its to the Backstreet Boys in his car. He is a little on the sour side too."

"Have you ever listened to Gokage Summit?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"We…don't really sing, well I do, cause that's what I do, but we're a metal band, and we scream sometimes, Kakashi was our screamer." He smiled with a thought of the old days.

"Bull Shit."

"I shit you not, Pinkie, Kakashi was the best one we've had, right now its Yukita Suki, but he can't hit the notes that Kakashi could."

"What albums pretty boy?"

"Click, Click Boom, songs: Raven's Blood, Dancers Demise, Scorch, and Hot Shot Rookie. Haven Collapse, songs: Cascade, Mr. Arsonist, Radiant Energy, By the End. Collapse and Burn, songs: New Empire, Fight or Flight, Push Me Down, Valiance, Composure, Self Control, Call It Out, Dash, and Fortitude and Solstice. "

Her jaw dropped a little, he was lying, "Bull shit, I think I would know if my fiancé was the lead singer on most of my favorite songs by Gokage Summit."

"When he wakes up ask him. Which ones are your favorites?"

"Raven's Blood, Fortitude and Solstice, and Self Control. I can recite lyrics upon request, I know them by heart."

"Chorus to Raven's Blood?"

"Which one?"

"Very Nice…" He smiled. "Number one."

She started speaking the words but he stopped her, "No sing it."

She blushed, "Alright…" She stuck her tongue out at him before she began.

"_And with the wings of the Raven, he was carried to haven, his short ended life, he fought so to strive, while keeping the blade, Right there in his hand, He fell to his knees, now a dead man, and he called out, taunt me, haunt me, say that you will, drink the blood of the Raven and keep your fill…"_ She gave him a cocky smile, "I told you."

He was nearly on the edge of his seat, tears forming in his eyes, despite what he wanted to believe it had been amazing. She had a beautiful voice, and that song had never sounded better…good thing Kakashi had done the screaming part of it.

"First verse to Fortitude and Solstice."

She rolled her eyes.

"Music is good for your baby, singing to yourself or others helps stimulate brain activity, so, keep singing, you good at it; it's not like your making little juniors ears bleed or anything."

"How do you know it's not a girl?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but, you're carrying awful low, and I watched my brother's wife while she was pregnant and he was over seas, and all five of theirs are boys, and she carried real low."

She looked at him skeptically; I don't even have a baby bulge yet…" She ran her hand over her stomach; okay maybe she had a little one.

"Yes you do, sweetheart, like I said you're carrying low. Stand up."

She got to her feet and ran her hand over her stomach, "Oh my god your right! God I'm so fat!"

"Sweetheart, how far along are you?"

… "Err, I don't really know…"

"Okay when was the last time you guys had unprotected sex?" he thought about it for a second, "Before tonight."

"Umm…I'm assuming im about two months along."

Both looked up fearfully as Dr. Hoshigaki came out of the OR and tossed his medical mask across the hallway, cussing loudly.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as Tsugami's heart sank…

Sakura stroked back Kakashi's silver hair with her free hand, as he held her other one.

Her tears had dried, and her trembling lip had been replaced with a smile, "I love you."

He used his free hand to caress her cheek, smiling at her as he did it. The sedatives they'd given him made his throat dry, so he couldn't talk at the moment, but she understood what he was saying.

"I was so scared I'd lost you, Kakashi."

He wiped away another tear with his thumb.

"You're my heart and soul, you know, I love you so much." She ran her hand through his hair again, "No matter what people say, this love was meant to be, nobody can change that. Ever, not even your psycho brother."

Kakashi pulled her forward so he could kiss her forehead, "Love you…" the words were strained, but he managed to get them out. "…'sides…how could…you loose me….when you're my life…doesn't that mean…that either way, I'd keep going?"

"Oh Kakashi!" She wrapped her arms around him, her tears wetting his hospital gown.

"Hey…" He smiled, "South Park's on." He looked up at the silent TV as she started laughing through her tears, her stomach fluttering with joy, happy to know he was still himself.

"_Oh my god! You killed Kenny you bastards!"_ he filled in when Kenny was pushed into a volcano by the men in black.

She couldn't stop laughing.

"God I love you Kakashi!"

"Love you too."

Sakura figured three things when she got home, with Kakashi.

One, they were going to be sleeping downstairs for a while.

Two, Kesuki was going to start attacking.

Three, Kakashi was going to be moody as hell, after three weeks in the Hospital though, she was sure he'd be in a better mood at home than he was there.

Tsugami helped get the half asleep kakashi on the couch so he could finish his nap. The doctors had drugged him up pretty good.

"So, when you gonna tell him?"

"When he wakes up."

Tsugami nodded, "Alright, well im going head over to Asuma's place, and see what he's up too."

"Alright, see you later."

"Yup."

She sat in the living room reading for a while before descending she wanted to something more energetic. She jumped up and went into the kitchen and turned on Kakashi's radio to his mixed CD and started dancing around to the back street boys and what ever else came on.

When Bob Seager came on, he started at the end of the Hall way and slid in her socks all the way to the staircase before turning around to start strutting around the livingroom.

Kakashi was sitting up looking at her wildly, "Am I in Heaven?"

She doubled over laughing as he looked around his house, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He thought to himself, either he was in heaven, or he had died and gone to another very nice place where the women of his dreams danced around crazy like. Crazy Like Tom Cruise. Yup, it was heaven.

"Err, no, I uh, got bored and was dancing to…um, keep myself busy."

"I see…" He scratched his chin and yawned.

"Oh, and it's a girl."

"What?"

"It's a girl."

"Whats a girl?"

"The baby."

"What Baby?"

"Our Baby."

"We have a Baby?"

"Sort of."

"How do we have sort of a baby?"

"Kakashi!"

"Sakura! See I can yell too."

"I mean, our baby is a girl."

"I know, I was messing with you."

"Very nice…"

He smiled at her, "So, a Baby Girl huh…We need a name then."

She walked around the couch and sat by him, thankful that they'd caught the cancer early enough to remove it all surgically, so he didn't need chemo.

"I was thinking Enjeru."

"I was thinking not."

"Why, Kakashi? It's pretty."

"I like Enoki better."

"There is only one way to settle this, you know."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Yup." The dealt out their hands and Sakura lost pathetically.

"I win, It's Enoki Enjeru, babe."

She sighed, "Alright, I can live with that."

Enoki Enjeru, it was nice.

Im Back! Yay!

Anyway, like I said, im glad to be back, I missed a lot of stuff (trying to catch up on stories that updated while gone)

As for the contest, I think you can see who won (I had a tie and actually used Eenie meenie miinie moe to figure it out.)

I really didn't want to go that much into what happened to Kakashi ( I will later) and I know this is short but I needed to get something up, it was like i fell of the face of the earth or something…Lol

I know this chapter sucked, but the next one I promise will be sooooooo much better.

And I need to know if you guys want a sequel so I can get started on it…It'd be called,

"Fight or Flight"

And would basically describe how Kakashi and Sakura raise their Kid(s)…Lol…I can see it now.


	20. Bang Bang Shot Dead

First thing first, I want to thank '~Anonymous~' for the advice she/he gave me about the way I use "Text-Speak" It was very helpful and like he/she Said "It was a well rounded review" Thanks! , and I hope this chapter is better about it (Force of Habit).

Secondly, thanks to those of you who left me a 'welcome back or a message just saying hey" They made my day actually, thanks.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi lifted himself up into one of his tall stools and watched with interest as Sakura pulled a pan out from one of the cupboards and put it on the stove. "Hmm…are you gonna make me something good to eat, or are you just gonna like, fry a banana and feed it to me with a spoon?"

She gave him a skeptical look, "Keep it up, Mr. Hatake, and your mouth isn't where I'm going to be putting that banana."

He shut up.

After a moment, she started laughing, "I was thinking…teriyaki but if you don't want it, I'll fry you a banana."

"Teriyaki is terrific, I love teriyaki, hell I love anything you cook."

"Tired of hospital food?"

"Hell yes, Tom, hell yes."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"No."

She scowled, "You're a pain in the ass."

"I love you too Tommy."

She turned on her heal and looked at him again, "You know…" her stomach lurched. "Shit!"

Kakashi didn't have time to ask what was wrong before she dragged him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He wasn't supposed to go up stairs or do anything exertive for that matter. "Sakura…"

She turned down the hall and dragged him into one of the end room on the second floor, a room they didn't use. She looked scared, which in turn scared Kakashi.

"Sakura what's going on?"

She pulled him into the closet, and pulled down the 'secret' staircase to the third floor. "Kesuki."

One word was all it took to make him keep up with her and that was it. He wasn't in near the shape he needed to be to take on Kesuki or even protect Sakura from him, but she was smart for going to the third floor, he kept his pistol in one of the rooms.

"Move your ass woman!" he ushered her down the third floor hallway and into one of the bedrooms over his. He rushed to the wardrobe, ripped open the doors, and removed his 9mm pistol.

"Kakashi…" she was panting, "Kakashi, Kesuki had a gun." She caught a glimpse of him out of the kitchen window, "And it's bigger than yours." (1)

"How much bigger?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Like, shotgun bigger."

"FUCK!" Kakashi was silently thanking his years in the military, because he knew that when he aimed a gun, he didn't miss. "Sakura, come on." He grabbed her hand, and took her into another bedroom, and into a closet. He shut the door behind them and turned on the light.

"Kakashi, why does he have a gun?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "Because if you and I are out of the picture, then Kesuki gets the estate, and all of the money. Everything."

Sakura looked at the door when they heard Kesuki yell for Kakashi downstairs. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She cursed; she looked at the gun in Kakashi's hand. "I'll drop him, you know."

"I know you would, but you aren't going to."

"Oh Big Brother dearest. Come out, come out where ever you are and play with me?"

"I fucking hate him."

Sakura snorted, "You and I both."

Kakashi ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "Fuck."

"Kakashi Sakumo!"

Sakura whimpered when the door in the bedroom they were in slammed open, Kakashi put his hand over her mouth, "Shh, babe." He turned and pointed the gun at the door, cocking it as the door knob turned.

The door opened slowly, and Kakashi squeezed the triggerrepeatedly, only stopping once Kesuki had fallen to the floor. He slowly approached his brother lying on the floor, and kicked him lightly. "He's dead."

He looked at the bleeding spots on his brothers abdomen, and sighed. The face, upper abs, and groin.

Sakura looked over her unborn childs uncle, "I'm going to call the police."

"Yeah." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Sakura lay sleeping in Kakashi's arms as the interogater left the small room, with the two way mirror. He looked at his sleeping fiancee and smiled.

"I love you Sakura Haruno. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, " He whispered into her ear.

He ran his hand up and down her back a few times before running his fingers through the silken pink strands of her hair. What would their child look like?

Would she have her mothers hair, and his eyes, or would it be the other way around? Would she resemble one more than the other, He didn't know. And he Did'nt care, all that mattered was that Enoki was healthy and happy.

He knew she would be, while money wasn't bliss, he knew he could provide for his family times ten. They would'nt spoil her, he decided...well he might. He smiled and kissed the top of Sakura's head. "I love you."

To his relief he was found innocent on account of defending an unborn child, and woman and himself.

* * *

Okay so most of you know that i had a little problem with my upload, and posted the wrong chapter. Sorry about that guys. I know this chapter sucked, alot, but i've finally got my Trippin Swing back, so chapters should improve lots. So i promise i will crank out a twenty page, amazing chapter just for you guys! Thanks for understanding about the mishap btw. I love you guys.

And well since you've read that chapter of Shift, why not go check it out? Review, maybe, tell me what you think because trippin is almost done.

Ciao!


End file.
